Sacrifice
by Manatheron
Summary: Jinchūriki. The human sacrifice. A look behind the eyes of Konoha's... Wait... They have more than one? What's going on here? An AU where Naruto wasn't the only one, just the only Acknowledged one. The world in the eyes of Konoha's Sacrifices.
1. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the entire second arc would be radically different. This won't change, I won't post it again for this story.

--Prologue/Chapter 1: The Sealed One--

_It's raining, Why was it raining? Why did events like this always seem to occur when it rains?_

These and many other thoughts crowded though the Head of Kazama Arishi. Unfortunately He had only a few moments left with which to consider them. Sighing he patted the pocket his letter was in. THE Letter if he wanted to be melodramatic. The letter that explained it all. What he was thinking, what his final wishes were. All of it. Through the wind and the rain he could see his foe. The mighty Bijju Kyuubi who was, for the first time in his life, shocked. Looking down Arashi smiled slightly at the blackened arm that seemed to be protruding from his chest.

_Watch over me Sensei. Watch over my people._

With a final act of supreme will the fourth hokage, completed the final set of seals indicating his bargain to the death god. Though he couldn't see it Arashi could feel the subtle amusement of the embodiment of death washing though him. He could feel the dark being laughing cruelly. It had waited years for a moment like this, and now the Kyuubi-no- kitsune was finally in it's grasp, and what the little mortal had asked for was only too deliciously ironic. Kyuubi it's self was twitching now, struggling desperately to break the death-gods hold. It was of no use of course. With a wail of absolute loss that pierced even the most valiant of hearts Kyuubi was sealed. Sealed inside the one creature it despised above all other beings. For a moment their was silence as the powers that had ravaged the city of Konoha for the last week finally ceased, and then the silence was broken, Broken by the sound of a child crying…

--Finis--

A/N: Welcome to all my faithful readers, Welcome also to those new people who are have just found me for the first time. This is the first part of a recent challenge Titled _Demons In our Midst _for more information, and a list of the other Authors Participating Please Check my Profile, and Remember, Reviews are the lifeblood of an author, so please Stop and Review for any author who's work you appreicate. Corrections are welcome, as are suggestions and critisism. Flames will be Pee'd Upon ;-)

Thank you,  
Manatheron


	2. My Life

Quick A/N:There's been some confusion over the -Flash- Sections. Basically it's a recap of Naruto's life to this part of the story, and includes any significant changes from the Manga

* * *

_For a moment their was silence as the powers that had ravaged the city of Konoha for the last week finally ceased, and then the silence was broken, Broken by the sound of a child crying…_

Prologue Continued…

This is my story. The story of the Human sacrifice, the legacy of the Jinchuuriki. Why do I write? Why should I put down this tale of the unloved and Unlovable? Because I can. because I hope that some day you, the people of my fair nation, will look upon me kindly once again. I realize that this is a fool's dream, but even if this book should never see the light of day at least I shall have managed to say my peace. You see, I know a secret. A Secret so dark that only five others in the entire village have so much as heard it whispered. I'm not alone. Does it surprise you? Everyone knew of the 'Kyuubi brat' but did any of you realize that I am only one of the five Jinchuuriki of Konoha? That's right, there have been demons in your midst all this time, and you never knew. Of course you wouldn't! It's not something the others advertised; many of them had no clue themselves in fact. But I Know.

The world at large has never known before, but at one point we as a race were in danger of extinction. A thousand years ago Man was at the height of its civilization, we knew the secrets of flight, we walked on the moon, and we stretched for the stars. But we became arrogant, and then we became stagnant, and decadent. So the Bijuu, the great beings of Power were placed here on earth to pass judgment. They, unfortunately, found us lacking. They scoured the world, leaving only pockets of humanity to survive. But survive we did, and we grew, and flourished. Only the hardy survived the days following the great tribulation. Over time they gathered together, and began to carve substance out of earth again, and all the while the Bijuu watched. Unfortunately we again become arrogant, we again became decadent. This time the Bijuu vowed that none would survive. But they underestimated us. We had learned from the first scouring, and Kami had never meant for us to vanish altogether. A single man… In the end that was all it took to stop the winnowing. He managed to do something no one had done before him. He struck a deal with the god of death. In exchange for his Life and knowledge the great Bijuu were to be brought low. They were to be made Human. Unfortunately this could not be done in a single step, and so the Shinigami sealed the soul of the Bijuu into the now infant human. A soul trapped within a soul, Unable to escape until they were re-incarnated as the first born of the sacrifice.

But I am getting ahead of myself; you see the start of these revelations came to me shortly after the great fight. The fight against my brother in a place called 'The valley of the end'….

_This is the final moment, and I regret what I have been forced to do Sasuke. If I hadn't accepted Sakura's challenge this may have turned out differently, But It seems the time to change has passed us by. I waited too long to show my true self, and you have become jealous of my advancement. So jealous that you would throw yourself to the mercies of a traitor for the sake of a selfish dream. I weep for us brother. I weep for what we have become._

Then, the moment arrived. Sasuke, his hand shining like a star, threw himself down the canyon wall. Chidori blazing he struck, trying to kill his team-mate. Naruto, sadness and loss etched across his face, met the charge head on; the compressed ball of chaos known as the 'Rasengan' thrumming in counterpoint to his heart. Halfway across the surface of the lake the two met, and in a blinding flash of white the world was changed forever.

_**-Flash-**_

_Oh hell how do I get myself into these situations?_

High above towered the massive from of Shukaku, Demon of the sand; Now fully corporeal despite Naruto's best efforts to stop the other Jinchuuriki.

_I have speed, but a Bijuu would be able to swat me like a fly. I have power, but I'd have to tap into Kyuubi's to draw enough to challenge this monster. I have the 'Kage bunshin' but a being like that would swat all of them long before I could reach the medium… Well, I guess it'll have to be..._

"KUCHIYOSE-NO-JUTSU!"

With a blast of smoke GamaBunta appeared

"**WHAT? WHO'S DISTURBING MY BATH!"**

"Sorry 'Bunta, but I really need a hand."

Slightly annoyed Bunta eyed the Insane Raccoon with some distaste before replying

**"THIS I CAN SEE."**

In the background Shukaku burbled merrily to itself about the taste of blood. Gama-Bunta thankfully was able to charge in another burst of smoke. This of course reminded Shukaku that it had a new opponent.

_**-Flash-**_

"Kukukuku. A wise decision, when cornered by the predator the Prey will offer up something else in place of itself."

_Oh Hell… This can't be good, there is NO way this guy is genin, chuunin, or even a new jounin. This guy's chakra feels like Jirayia-sama's. Ah Hell, Sakura's frozen too. I HATE this bloody Mask._

Moving quickly Naruto snatched the thrown scroll out of the air.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Naruto! He'll KILL us if we don't!"

"And what makes you think I won't kill you anyways?"

With a blast of smoke another Giant snake appeared and immediately struck toward the again frozen Sasuke

_Move! MOVE! FUCK! _

Moving As quickly as he could while the freaky 'genin' was distracted, Naruto pulled a pair of kunai and jumped in front of the massive serpent carefully aiming to hit a pair of pressure points that would temporarily petrify the snake.

_Wake up you bastard. WAKE UP! _

"What's the matter… scaredy cat!"

_**-Flash-**_

Naruto leaned forward staring over the cliff in front of him.

"Um… How is this going to help me?"

"Summon a proper toad, or die. It makes no difference to me."

_Crap _

Frantically Naruto tried to sidestep, but the slippery ground didn't give him near enough purchase to dodge the sennin.

_Ah hell._

And with that Naruto tumbled over the edge

_Ok, Focus. Concentrate chakra to your feet and… Bugger, I'm moving too fast and the walls are too slick._

-Flicker-

_What the hell? _

-Flicker-Flicker-

_This is going to suck isn't it?_

Suddenly Naruto's vision swam. Blinking he tried to clear it, but when he did his scenery had changed entirely. Disoriented Naruto looked around; He was currently sitting in ankle deep water surrounded by a maze of pipes

_Great, Just Fricken Peachy… Now what? _

"**Come Closer kid!"**

_Huh? GOOD KAMI! Well, Well, Well… Kyuubi-No-Kitsune… what did those books say about the Bijuu… Ah yes, 'Show no fear'_

As boldly as he could Naruto stepped up to the cage, only just barely managing to keep his face impassive as a set of massive claws slammed to the floor on either side of him.

"**Curse You! Curse that DAMN Ape who managed to seal me inside of you! Be glad of these bars you Brat, or I would devour your soul!"**

_Oh Kami! Kami Protect me! Kami Preserve me! Guide me safely though the danger!_

"HEY YOU STUPID FOX! You're the reason everyone hates me! So if you're staying here you owe me Rent!"

For a moment there was silence, and Naruto thought he had pushed too hard until the great beast suddenly laughed at him.

"**I like you Kid, You have potential. Fine, here's your 'Rent', now get out!"**

_**-Flash-**_

"Kill me. I have no purpose anymore."

_Oh hell, don't make me do this Haku. PLEASE don't make me do this. _

"Why? Why do you follow this creep?"

"He wanted me when nobody else did. He saved me and I am his tool. He has no use for a broken tool. I am sorry I must dirty your hands with my blood but please. Kill me."

_Damn._

"Goodbye Haku"

"Thank you."

Grimacing Naruto pulled a kunai and charged the stationary Haku, intentionally hiding his true speed, hoping that he wouldn't have to be the person to finish this. Suddenly Haku's head snapped up and Naruto could feel the Chakra condensing as it had when his opponent used his bloodline before.

_Oh Crap, This can't be good for Kakashi._

At the last moment he tried increasing his speed, but Haku had already slipped away taking the killing blow for Zabuza. Seeing this Naruto bowed his head for a moment offering a prayer for the soul of his most worthy opponent. After a moment he heard Zabuza speaking however and knew that as much as he wanted to mourn the loss of a kindred spirit. He just didn't have the luxury at the moment.

_I HATE this mask._

_**-Flash-**_

"Really Naruto! I know you were supposed to be the 'Dead Last' but you WON the bet, you can stop acting now!"

Naruto Scowled at her he had just got done yelling at Inari, he was tired, and still a little sore from intentionally botching the tree climbing exercises.

"Oh come ON Sakura! What do you think would happen if I suddenly showed everyone the real me? They've seen the damn Dead last for the past two and half years. And even before that I tried not to let them know too much! You KNOW what I'm holding! What do you think their first reaction would be to a 'Suddenly' Smart and Dangerous me hmmm? They'd try and crucify me, that's what!"

Sakura frowned at him

"Look I was only trying to help OK! No need to bite MY head off! I've already got to put up with a chronically late sensei, a narcissist jackass, and our clients! I'm really not in the mood to put up with YOUR Problems as well right?"

"'Sigh' Sorry sakura, it's just…"

Sakura sighed as well.

"I know. This whole Business has got me high strung too. I know I'm not ready to face a jounin yet, and with sensei down and you and sasuke constantly exhausted from training… well… You'll have to forgive me if I'm a little jumpy at being the only person on guard duty."

_**-Flash-**_

"So, it's been a week, are you ready to kill our 'Team-mate' yet?"

Sakura growled at Naruto as the two sat side-by-side atop the Hokage monument.

"I've been ready to beat his Emo Ass in since the second day. I can't believe I let you talk me into this dumb bet!"

"Well, it does have its up-sides. We would probably have been put on different teams if I wasn't acting stupid."

Sakura glowered at him and then hugged her knees to her chest as she looked out over the city.

"Have you figured out why all the adults seem to hate you yet?"

Naruto was quiet for a moment, and just as Sakura looked up she felt his jacket settling around her shoulders. She smiled her thanks to him as he sat back down. The smile slowly slid off her face however as he gazed out over the town with a grim look on his face.

"Ya. I did. The night Mizuki tried using me."

Sakura was slightly worried now. Her friend had always been a serious person despite the 'façade' he showed to the outside world, but she had never seen him look so old. In the fading light with the wind blowing his hair in every direction he seemed to age twenty years, she shivered slightly as she again made notice of the striking similarities between him and old pictures of the fourth Hokage.

"It's… Complicated, and I'm a little worried about how your going to react. I don't want to lose you as a friend Sakura."

Noticing his struggle Sakura touched his arm, subtly lending him her support, and he flashed her a brief smile of gratitude for it.

"Sakura… I'm… I'm the container for Kyuubi-no-Kitsune"

_**-Flash-**_

"Team Seven. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke"

_Well, we got the Teme, but at least Sakura managed to get us on the same team._

Background Bickering about 'Sasuke-Kun, 'Ino-Pig', and 'Forehead girl'

_Then again…'Sigh' Ok, Time to set up a session with Sakura._

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN? Wanna get some dinner after this? We ARE on the same team now?"

"NO NARUTO-BAKA!"

Moving quickly Naruto dropped as though hit on the head as Sakura pulled the note out from behind his Hit-ite. It had taken almost two weeks for them to choreograph it to the point where it looked natural. Of course that was almost a year ago when her mother had found out they were friends and forbid her to see or talk to him. Naruto sighed silently from the floor where he was pretending to have been knocked silly.

_The things I do for a bet._

**_-Flash-_**

Naruto frowned to himself. He had known Mizuki was up to no good. He hadn't actually expected to beat the old man with something as stupid as 'sexy-no-jutsu' though.

_Well Shit. I can't let Mizuki have it, and undoubtedly the old man has been forced to send the ANBU after me… Again…_

"Where is that little bastard! He's not smart enough to double cross me!"

Oh great, Mizuki, can things get any worse?

"Mizuki? What are you doing here?"

WHY KAMI! I SWEAR I DIDN"T MEAN IT!

"Iruka? I was err… Looking for Naruto of course!"

"Oh? What did he do now?"

Dear kami, if I ask you to strike me down with fire from the heavens will you listen?

"He stole the scroll of forbidden seals."

"HE WHAT!"

_You hate me don't you Kami? _

"Look, you start checking his in-town haunts, and I'll start checking the forest OK Iruka?

"'Sigh' Ya, I suppose that would be best. Meet back here in two hours?"

"Sounds fair."

"Oh is that Kid going to get it when I get my hands on him…"

_Well, if I'm going to catch flak for this I may as well get something useful out of it._

**_-Flash-_**

Grimacing Naruto leaned his head against the swing. Again watching as the parents came to pick up their children.

_I knew I was overdoing it on that last one. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! He might have passed me with two useable clones… Hell Mizuki, bastard though he is might have gotten me past with one… _

"Hey Naruto, Don't take it too hard on Iruka Ok? He's like you in a lot of ways."

Mizuki's false sympathy rubbed on his nerves, and the false smile grated on his patience, but Naruto masked it well.

"Anno It's just no FAIR!"

Oh how he hated the whiney mask, but there was no way in hell he was about to let Sakura win. The competition had been going on for almost two years now and he refused to be the first to falter.

"You know, I might have a way for you to pass yet!"

Naruto was instantly suspicious; there was something funny about this. Mizuki just grinned to himself however before continuing.

"Come back here at sunset and I'll tell you Ok?"

**_-Flash-_**

Sighing the blonde leaned his head back; it was taking all of his self-control not to beat his head against the desk

_Damn bet… I wonder if I can skip class again. _

Before he could even start looking for a way out however an eraser hit him in the forehead

"PAY ATTENTION UZUMAKI!"

Rubbing his forehead Naruto glared at his teacher though he was careful not to release any killer intent. He loved the man like a brother, but sometimes Iruka just annoyed the hell out of him.

"As I was saying, everyone up front for a brief exam!"

Naruto lowered his head to the desk again.

_It's going to be another long day._

_**-Flash-**_

Grinning a young blonde smiled at his pink haired friend.

"Ok, what's the deal?"

Silently she smirked back for a moment before answering

"You have to hide your abilities, you have to be the Dead last in the class!"

"WHAT! No fair! I refuse to fail!"

"I never said you have to fail, I said you have to be last in the class!"

"Fine!"

Suddenly the blonde's pout morphed into a smirk

"Yours is bad enough to make up for it anyway."

The Pink haired girl shivered slightly she knew that smirk far to well.

"Alright, lay it on me!"

"You have to become the Teme's most devoted fangirl"

Sakura made a face as Naruto laughed before she grumpily replied

"Deal"

Smiling they both spat on their hands and then shook. A little crude, but it worked in a pinch.

**_-Flash-_**

"Sarutobi! Quickly! Something awful has happened in the Uchiha sector!"

Dropping his pen the third hokage quickly donned his battle gear and raced away. By the time he had arrived however there wasn't much that could still be done.

"AARGH! LET ME GO YOU BASTARD"

"I think not. Uchiha Itachi, you are under arrest for the attempted genocide of the Uchiha family."

"BURN IN HELL!"

"You first sir."

Witnessing the swift blow to the head Sarutobi walked over to the now unconscious Uchiha and his captor.

"Excellent work Apollo! What is the damage?"

Before the shinobi could speak however another voice piped up behind him.

"23 dead, 1 unaccounted for sir. I managed to save the rest, but I just couldn't save them all."

"Thank you Serene, You've done well."

A young girl, no more than nine years old smiled back at him the Pink Aura dying away as she healed the last of the victims she could. Standing she wobbled for a moment.

"I think… I think I may need to lie down. I'm not used to channeling that much…"

Saratobi waved her off.

"Go home and rest child, you've earned it."

With a smile and a shaky bow Serene turned and walked down the darkened street, a subtle hand gesture from the 'kage giving her an ANBU escort to ensure safe passage in her weakened state.

"And you Apollo?"

The dark man bowed slightly, his silver eyes reflecting back the light of the moon.

"I am uninjured Hokage-sama."

"Your team?"

"One wounded slightly in a stalling action, the other suffering some form of mental trauma after a direct confrontation. Warn the examiner that the captive has activated a forbidden doujutsu of some sort."

"I shall pass the information along. May I ask how you knew to be here this evening?"

"I'm willing to bet that you can guess kage-sama, but if I must elaborate it was an anonymous note, much like the last which warned us of the impending theft of the Shodiame's sword."

"We have no new leads?"

"None sir."

"Very well, finish up here and then go to bed."

Apollo was about to leave when a breathless chuuin arrived.

"SIR!"

Sarutobi frowned

"Yes?"

"Uchiha Itachi escaped sir! He killed his escorts and left a message"

"And what is the message?"

The Chuuin Runner handed the Kage a note written in blood.

_**And then there were two.**_

"Damn. Apollo, we need to move all the survivors, Spread the word that the entire clan was massacred."

"What of his brother?"

Sarutobi Paused before growling out.

"damn Damn DAMN! You're right. OK set a guard; Announce that Sasuke was the only survivor. I'll see what I can do about getting him a foster family. In the meantime send out the hunter team. I want Itachi back. Dead if necessary, alive if possible."

"Yes Sir."

Shaking his head in frustration the third dismissed Itachi from his mind, pondering instead his mysterious assistant. Turning he shook his head and headed back to his tower while muttering under his breath

"Thank you, whoever you are, but I really wish you'd just reveal yourself."

In the darkness a pair of red eyes flashed again in acknowledgment before fading back to startling blue. Silently a young blonde smirked and whispered softly.

"Your welcome"

Before fading into the darkness.

**_-Flash-_**

It was a warm day by anyone's standards, most villagers went about their business quickly, ducking into the shade to escape the blazing heat whenever possible. The child however did not. Of course she wasn't a civilian either, she was a soldier, yet she was so much more, and as such she couldn't be bothered by something as meaningless as weather.

_Itachi shall make his move tonight._

Red eyes flashing he vanished, seemingly into thin air.

_**-Flash-**_

Yellow eyes glittered harshly as they surveyed the carnage left in the wake of the Kyuubi's attack. It wasn't enough however; cursing, a raven headed man signaled to the missing nins gathered around him and the whole group rapidly departed for parts unknown. The Snakelike leader sparing only a single malicious glance backward.

_Because of you Arashi, I will destroy them all!_

**_-Flash-_**

With a frown at the fussy child Jirayia took another pull from his sake bottle and looked out the window again. For all his best intentions he was still torn over his student's wishes. The fact that the seal completely eluded him no matter how often he studied it was a thorn in his side. With a sigh he turned back.

_For your sake Arashi, I will become stronger._

**_-Flash-_**

With a sad smile at the happy child, Tsunade reluctantly handed him back to the Yondaime and then shouldered her pack. She had lost too much to stay. Thankfully the 'Kage had a good reason for her to leave for a time.

_At your request Arashi, I shall one day return._

**_-Flash-_**

Hiashi smiled down at the three sleeping children in his lap as he signed his name with a flourish. Tomorrow the kage's new law would be put into effect having received the endorsement of all five of the major houses.

_As you asked Arashi, I shall protect them all._

_**-Flash-**_

Sarutobi gazed down at the new orphan, the young blonde gurgled happily as it tried to play with his beard. In the background the Council of Konoha argued whether or not the small blue-eyed bundle should be destroyed.

_For you Arashi, I will move heaven and earth if I need to._

_Yup, that's it. The story of my life… It's funny I didn't remember the Bit about the council before though, nor the part with Hyuuga Haishi… _

**_-Flash-_**

Looking down Arashi stared at the seal one last time. It had been tried before, By Hatake Sukumo no less, But Nobody knew what the long term effects were going to be, and Sukumo had been acting oddly hesitant to speak of his deal with the Shinigami. It was too late now though, GamaBunta was approaching the menace. For a moment Arashi braced himself as gale force winds tried to push the giant toad back further

**"I think this is as close as we're going to get Arashi!"**

"Thank you Bunta-Sama, This will be close enough."

_Well here comes the moment of truth!  
_

_What the hell? That's not my memory is it? It can't be I was only a couple of hours old when the fourth sealed Kyuubi into me wasn't I?_

**_-Flash-_**

Arashi shook his head as he looked over his notes again

_There has GOT to be a way to do this. The problem is that it's too large to seal properly with the amount of chakra available to me._

"Problems Arashi?"

"Hey Sukumo, Yes, there are a few things I need to work out. We received word a week ago that a demon wolf has been attacking and completely destroying towns along our border. The third kage sent out two squads of ANBU Immediately to stop it. Yesterday a lone man straggled back. He was torn up pretty badly, and he relayed to the third that the wolf tore through their ranks like they weren't even there. Saratobi and Sensei discussed it last night and they decided that the best thing to do would be to seal it away. The only problem is that…"

"You're the resident seal master."

"… Yup. Damn glad I'm not the 'Kage yet. What's worse is that no matter what I try, I couldn't find a vessel strong enough to contain a demon, at least not an unliving one."

"So you're stuck with sealing it into a living person?"

"Ya. I think I've figured out a way to do it by modifying a summoning jutsu, I've tried every angle I can think of, and only this one seems to work. The trouble is…"

"Is?"

"Whoever uses it is going to have a strike a deal with death."

_M… my head… It… It hurts_

_**-Flash-  
**_

"Sensei! Behind you!"

Jirayia ducked just in time to miss the sword slash from the Iwa Nin who had snuck up behind him. Dispatching the enemy nin quickly he blocked another attack and dove to the side coming up near his student.

"Thanks for the warning Arashi!"

Both Konoha nin's dodged separate directions before ending up back to back, Each trusting the other to guard them as the battle gave them a moment to breathe.

"Jirayia."

"Ya Brat?"

"I think it's time I tried using _it._"

"You sure Arashi? You've never attempted it in a live situation before."

"Look around you Jirayia, We're outnumbered at least three to one, and you and I are cut off. Chances are that if it doesn't work we're dead."

Jirayia sighed, absently deflecting a pair of Kunai that had been heading toward them.

"Ya, Ya got a point kid… Well, if it doesn't work right it's been nice knowing you."

"You too Sensei… HIRINSHIN!"

Jirayia blinked, the battlefield lit up briefly as his student activated his original Jutsu and Arashi vanished in a flicker of light. For a moment Jirayia thought the worst had happened, and Arashi's control had slipped, but a moment later there was another flicker, and then another."

"Well I'll be damned… It works."

**_-Flash-  
_**

"Just wait until I show you my awesome new Jutsu Sensei!"

"Alright kid settle down. How long have you been working on this anyways?"

Arashi Scowled at his mentor.

"Three years, But I'm sure I've got it this time!"

_**-Flash-**_

"KAZAMA ARASHI! YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Neyha! Can't catch me you old Hag!"

"I'M NOT OLD! Jirayia! Would you reel this kid in a little!

"Oh come on Tsunade, It's not like I'm his sensei or something, Hell the Gaki isn't even done with academy yet!"

"Hey Jirayia! You going peeking at the springs again today?"

"YOU PERVERT!"

Arashi couldn't help but laugh, it was always fun getting Ero-san in trouble.

_**-Flash-**_

A Brown hair teacher 'Hishiro Sensei yelled briefly as a bucket of paint splashed on his head

_**-Flash-Flash-**_

A Blue eyed man arrived home, walking in he kissed his blonde wife before picking up his equally blonde son,

"Daddy!"

_**-Flash-Flash-Flash-**_

_****_Again and Again moments of his life flickered before his eyes.

And then, he knew. Like getting doused with cold water he KNEW what he was seeing,

_I'm… I'm Kazama Arishi? Or Am I Uzumaki Naruto?… I'm… I'm…_

Slowly the blonde faded into the darkness as the water pulled him downward, gently lulling him in it's silken grip.

_Tired… I'm just… Tired._

Suddenly there was the feel of strong hands around his waist, and he could feel the water rushing by his ears, someone was pulling him upward!

"Don't worry Naruto! I've got you!"

_Honestly, I don't really care…_

* * *

A/N:  
Well there you go, Chapter 2... well, the last part of the prologue anyways. For those of you who are confused by the flashing, I've heard that your life flashes before your eyes when your dying, That was the best I could re-create it.

Manatheron

PS: The end of the flashbacks was annoying people so I altered it a bit.


	3. It begins again

"How is he Tsunade?"

"Stable, now… 'Sigh' No doubt about it, Sasuke tried to kill him".

"…I know… I swear to you Tsunade, If I'd known what he was going to use the 'Chidori' for I never would have…"

"Peace Kakashi. I know. I'm sure he will too."

-----------------

"Hey Naruto. I know you tried Ok? It's alright that you didn't manage to bring back Sasuke-ku… I mean, Sasuke. It was selfish of me to even ask that of you. Tsunade agreed to teach me you know… Imagine that. Me, a medic-nin! Anyway I have to get back to work, Get well soon OK?"

-----------------

"Hey Kiddo, It's night now. I dunno if you can hear me, but I snuck in here. Not very fitting for a Jounin instructor eh?"

"…"

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'm sorry that I favored Sasuke… I'm sorry that I pushed you aside… I'm sorry that I wasn't the sensei that you needed me to be. I'll change though all right? When you're back on your feet I'll do whatever I need to do. Just say the word ok? Night Naruto, sleep well, sleep deep, Wake to a better tomorrow"

-----------------

"N… Naruto-Kun? Are… are you awake? It's been two days since you were b…brought back… I brought you some Ramen. It… It's not Ichiraku's, but I didn't think you'd mind… C…Come back to us soon, it's just not the same without you here."

-----------------

Slowly Naruto stirred, the bed he was laying in was surprisingly comfortable, and for once he didn't really want to get up.

_Ooohhh I feel like I've been sleeping with my head in a vice!_

Opening his eyes Naruto was immediately forced to squint at the ceiling above him

_Hmm… It would seem that I finally warranted some serious hospital time._

Lifting his head slightly Naruto looked around, immediately taking notice of the bouquet of flowers sitting on his nightstand.

"Wow… I rate flowers?"

"You're awake?!?"

Naruto's head snapped around at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey Nii-San, How ya doing?"

Jirayia frowned slightly.

"Doing fine kid, doing fine. You?"

"Ok I suppose. How many hours have I been out this time?"

"Hours? Gaki you were out for almost a week!"

Naruto paused then, not quite sure how to react to this new information. It was as though half of him wanted to jump up and scream about it while a conflicting half wanted nothing more than to sigh and rub his temples. In the end Naruto just shrugged. The headache was killing him. After a moment he calmly asked

"Alright then. When do I get out?"

Jirayia blinked at him for a moment, and then rubbed his eyes and blinked again.

"Who are you and what have you done with the Gaki?"

He asked in a half-serious half-joking tone. This time Naruto gave in to the urge to rub the bridge of his nose in a rather tired manner.

"Look Jirayia, I'm tired, sore, and have apparently been out of the loop for a week. Cut me a little slack OK?"

Again Jirayia stared at him, more than a little unnerved at the extreme shift in Naruto's usual patterns of behavior. The fact that Naruto had actually called him by his name (for the first time ever) worrying him more than the injury's he had suffered.

"Um… Right kid. Look. I'm going to go out and chat with Tsunade for a bit, and then go do a little 'research' Ok? See ya round kiddo."

"BAKA ERO-SANNIN!"

Jirayia actually smiled a little as he closed the door on his mumbling student

_Well, at least he hasn't changed completely… It was probably just the shock talking._

With a lecherous grin Jiraiya started off toward the hot springs, all worries about his young charge already erasing themselves from his mind.

------

"One thousand four hundred and fifty ONE! One thousand four hundred and fifty TWO! One thousand four hundred and fif…"

_What was that feeling? That power that flowed through me? Never in my life have I felt so strong, So completely invulnerable... I know it couldn't have been the alcohol… at least I'm pretty sure it wasn't. But what then?_

_**Don't fret kid, Just Keep working, It'll all be explained in good time.**_

Lee nodded to himself. Ever since the fight with Kimammaru his inner voice had stopped sounding like Gai-sensei. More and more it was sounding like an amused version of himself. Well, at least part of himself. It was odd really... Lee shrugged it off however,

_Things will work out. They always do in the end._

-----

"Shikamaru-san. May I have a word with you?"

Broken out of his trance Shikamaru blinked several times before looking around. This was the first time anyone had ever invaded his personal space when he was obviously meditating. Even Ino had learned to stay away when he got the look of deep concentration on his face because the shadows he controlled tended to react on their own when he did so. Of course that was before he had begun doubting his own sanity. Shikamaru took a moment to look over the Hyuuga who was still sporting several bandages and plasters from his fight. Finally he shrugged before gesturing to a piece of nearby grass. After allowing Neji a moment to get settled he turned a rather serious eye on his fellow Ninja.

"What can I do for you Neji?"

Neji looked uncomfortable. In fact he looked far more uncomfortable that he had even after his heart to heart talk with Haishi.

"I am having a… Problem… And I am uncertain whom to trust."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow

"So you came to me?"

Neji shifted uncomfortably again.

"You are simply the most convenient and logical choice to go to for direction."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow but said nothing, so Neji continued.

"I have been having very … Odd… dreams lately. They tend to involve a voice, which tells me over and over that I need to find it, and that to do so I must center myself, to… let down my guard. This is something that I do not do. Certainly not while awake, and most likely not while I sleep. There is something off about this voice however, and I find myself more and more perplexed and curious about it.

Shikamaru shook his head and fixed Neji with a slightly interested, slightly bored stare.

"Then why come to me? I'd think a Yamanaka Psychologist would be a better choice."

Again Neji shifted uncomfortably for a moment before answering.

"Because the voice told me to see you first."

Shikamaru's eyebrows shot up and he was about to open his mouth to speak again when Neji hastily cut in.

"It's not something I make a habit of! It just… It didn't seem an unreasonable request at the time, but saying it aloud has certainly made it sound that way… You're right! I should just go to a Psychologist! I…"

Shikamaru cut him off however.

"I believe I should as well. Since the fight I have had odd hallucinations while training. Perhaps its just stress."

Neji gave him an odd look for a moment at this and then nodded slightly.

"On to Yamanaka's then."

-----

"Well Boy's As far as I can tell you're both perfectly healthy. No signs of mental trauma, so sign of Psychosis. There is a slight abnormality that's usually only found in my clan however.

Neji and Shikamaru shared a look before shikamaru spoke up

"what Kind of abnormality?"

Inoshi blinked and swallowed a little under the combined glares.

This could be a long Day 

------

Naruto frowned down at the paper again. On it was a perfect sketch of Sakura and Ino fighting over an annoyed looking Sasuke, and it perplexed him to no end

I know how it should have been. What Happened? This sketch, these details, they shouldn't…

"Good Morning Naruto-San!"

Naruto blinked before turning to the twenty something women who was currently looking over his medical chart.

"Good morning Shizune-chan. How are you?"

Shizune paused in her writing to stare at him over the top of the clipboard for a moment.

"I'm fine Naruto. How are you feeling?"

"Headache and a bit of a twinge from… from…."

Blinking back tears in an attempt to hide them from his nurse Naruto let his voice die. It was hard to even think about what Sasuke had tried to do.

WHY you bastard? You had everything you could possibly want here! Why leave? Why did you try to kill me…

Naruto hadn't even realized that he was weeping openly until a pair of strong arm wrapped around him and pulled him up so his head was resting on Shizune's shoulder

"Shhh, It's OK Naruto. Tears are OK at this point. It's just the shock wearing off."

Naruto was fighting to keep the tears back, but it was an uphill battle. After a moment or two however he calmed down again.

"S… Sorry." He murmured, "I promised I'd only cry happy tears, and now look at me, crying like a baby."

Shizune shook her head and wiped away a tear he had missed.

"Don't worry Naruto. Crying keeps you human. It shows that you can still feel emotion."

Naruto gave her a rather tremulous smile and was about to reply when the door opened up again and Tsunade walked in. Naruto of course wiped his face again trying to hide the fact that he had broken down. Tsunade noticed, but she just smiled at him and pretended no to see.

"Good morning Naruto. How are you feeling today"

"I'm fine Onee-Chan. Just a little out of sorts. Tsunade however froze at the name he had called her.

--- Flashback---

"Onee-Chaaaaannnn I'm Board!"

"Oh be quiet brat, can't you go bug Orochimaru"

Arashi gave her a look that quite obviously wondered if she was mentally subnormal

"I'm going to pretend" He said giving her a stern look "that you did NOT just tell me you wanted me hanging with Ero-San"

Overall it was a good point, but the fact that it was being delivered by a round-faced young man almost twenty years her younger made it lose any real bite it would have had. Unfortunately for Arashi the scowl he was trying to use looked more like a pout, and Tsunade had to bite the inside of her cheeks to keep from laughing at him.

"Alright Kiddo You can come with, But all I'm doing is working on chakra control."

Arashi looked puzzled

"Nee-chan? Whats katra?"

--- End Flashback ---

_Onee-chan…_

Tsunade shook off her ghosts, but it was difficult, especially considering how much Naruto looked like Arashi had at his age.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better Naruto, What kind of 'Out of sorts'?"

"My head hurts a bit, and my chest hurts. Not much outside of that though."

Tsunade nodded and noted that Naruto seemed a great deal more calm than usual, much as Shizune had.

"Alright then. I know you don't much like hospitals, but I'm going to have to keep you here for a while longer."

Naruto made a face.

"But BAA-CHAN!"

Tsunade smiled slightly as he switched back to his usual greeting and bopped him lightly on the top of the head.

"Sorry Brat, it's an order. Usually the fox has you all patched up by now, but obviously this isn't the case with this wound. Oh yes, and as much as I hate to say it, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to send some of our interrogation squad down to chat with you about your fight. We may need you to speak to a Yamanaka as well. Under normal circumstances you'd need a psychological evaluation to see if you suffered any major mental trauma. After what happened with Sasuke…"

Tsunade stopped and frowned as Naruto turned to hide a few more tears at the sound of the traitors name.

"Naruto? Hey? Are you alright?"

Naruto Plastered on a million watt grin and closed his eyes to keep from crying.

"Yup! Right as rain Baa-chan! In fact, you can probably skip the whole shrink evaluation."

Tsunade of course wasn't that easily fooled and added an additional note to the board to get one of the top notch Yamanaka in to look him over before she smiled back.

"I take that into consideration."

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat at the sight of his plastic smile she bent down and gave him a hug.

"Take care, OK brat?"

Naruto of course nodded enthusiastically as she straightened back up

"No Problem Baa-chan!"

Tsuande smiled again.

"Well, I wish I could stay and chat, but I need to go check on some of the others. A Kage's work is never done you know."

"All right! See ya later Baa-Chan!"

Shaking her head a little Tsunade turned and left the room motioning for Shizune to follow. The moment the door was closed Tsuande turned to her apprentice and quirked an eyebrow. Shizune's shoulders drooped a little and she nodded, reading the silent question in the Sannin's eyes.

"He broke down briefly just before you came in, I think he's trying to suppress his memories of what happened."

Tsunade sighed again.

"Alright, get me Inoshi. Since we don't know what the Kyuubi's chakra might do to them a yamanaka we've been trying to avoid this, but I don't think we can anymore, and we're going to need the best."

Shizune nodded and turned, walking rapidly down the hallway. Tsunade however stared at the door for a moment.

Don't worry Naruto, We're here to help you through this.

------

Inoshi stared at the two unblinking teens in front of him again for a few moments before glancing down at his desk again.

_To tell them or not to tell them…_

"Have either of you attempted, or come into contact with a telepathic or similarly mentally oriented Jutsu lately?"

Shikamaru and Neji shared a look, something that Inoshi took note of. After carefully weighing his options he continued.

"Look boys, I realize that at your age things sometimes seem… confusing."

Shikamaru and Neji turned back to the man, both confused as hell now and wondering if he was a lunatic as he continued

"I realize that occasionally some men have… feelings toward each other"

Both of the Boys stared at him with a growing feeling of dread at what he was suggesting

"and you should know that I have no problem with that! Really! I don't! But you shouldn't be fooling around with mind linking Jutsu until you're entirely certain that you're ready for a life-long commitment!"

Immediately both of them began tripping over their words trying to explain.

"We didn't…"

"We don't…"

"We haven't…"

Inoshi Held up his hands in a warding gesture

"Now boys, no reason to dissemble for me, if the two of you feel 'that way' about each other then you shouldn't let that go. all I'm saying is…"

He was cut off abruptly however as both of them yelled

"**I'M NOT GAY!"**

Inoshi blinked again for a moment.

"Oh… alright then. Anyway, It looks like both of you used a telepathy Jutsu of some kind…"

He trailed off as the two of them glared at him for how abruptly he'd changed his opinion, and both were generating killing intent now. Inoshi gulped a little and mentally ran though his checklist of escape routes. Luckily for him however his need for them was rendered obsolete by the arrival of a Chuuin.

"Inoshi-sama? Tsunade-hime requests your help at the hospital immediately."

Inoshi nodded calmly though he was mentally cheering for the interruption.

"Well boys, it appears we're going to have to cut this short, can't keep the 'Kage waiting you know."

The two boys cranked up the intensity of their glares a little more and Inoshi swallowed a bit as the veins around Neji's eyes began to bulge a little, and Shikamaru's pupils faded to solid black.

"Um… I suggest you write down anything you can think of that might have triggered the telepathy centers in your minds. Keep a journal of any and all odd dreams and apparitions too. Um… Got to go I'm afraid… Ja Ne!"

With that he disappeared leaving both boys glaring at the chair he had been sitting on. After a moment however Shikamaru sighed, closed his eyes and leaned back against the couch. Neji on the other hand couldn't hold back a snide comment

"Oh yes, Lets go see the shrink! He'll know ALL the answers."

Shikamaru cracked an eye at his comrade.

"Hey, it was a better plan than YOU coming to ME for advice! What the hell do **I **know about your weird psychological problems?"

Neji glared.

"You're right; I don't know how I could have possibly thought that someone as weak as you could help me."

Shikamaru returned his glare

"Look just because you're too stupid to think it up on your own."

"Ya? Well you're too ugly!"

"And you're too childish!"

"And YOU'RE too lazy!

"Well YOU'RE too arrogant!"

In a fit of anger than would have done Naruto and Sasuke proud the two shinobe glared at each other, small sparks seeming to leap up where their eye's met. Unfortunately for them it was just then that Ino walked in. Upon finding the two boys sitting on the couch in her living room and glaring daggers at each other Ino asked the first question that popped into her head.

"Shikamaru? Neji? What are you doing here? Why are you glaring at each other like…"

after a moment she made what seemed to her to be the obvious connection, and with hearts in her eyes she squealed

"YOU'RE BOTH FIGHTING OVER ME!"

This of course snapped both of them out of the glaring contest and dumbfounded they both turned to the excited kunoichi and answered together with an intelligent

"Huh?"

Neither had time to react however as they both suddenly found themselves being pulled along behind an excited Ino

"No need to fight boys, we'll just all go out together. We can start with shopping, and then a movie, and then maybe a meal at a nice restaurant so long as you promise not to fight about who…"

Though they both protested, neither boy stood a chance. Ino had decided on what reality was, and there was no changing her mind

----------

Chouji was having a good day, He'd had breakfast. (Though it looked rather small) and a long rest. Sure he was far to skinny to utilize any of his families Jutsu at the moment, but a couple months of 'Healthy' eating should be enough to gain it back. Smiling to himself he stepped up to the door of the Yamanaka residence, fully intending to ask Ino if she wanted to go find Shikamaru and then get a bite to eat as a team. Just as he was about knock however the door burst open and three flashes flew past him. Turning in the direction they went he realized that it was Ino, and that she was dragging Shikamaru and Neji off in the direction of the shopping district. He rather distinctly heard her saying

"…Promise not to fight about who's paying the bill, and then…"

Before he realized that Shikamaru was mouthing something back to him

.".a.s.e.H.e.l.p.M.e.P.l.e."

A_seh Elpm Eple? I wonder if that's code for something?_

Shrugging it off Chouji went to find a Barbeque. Eating would surely help him figure this out.

* * *

.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've got a Huge amount of things going on, not the least of which is school and work. Before you all ask, yes I am still working on the other stories, at the moment they're more 'When inspiration strikes', but they're progressing, so don't worry about it :-) 

Sincerely,  
Manatheron


	4. Threads of Fate

_tA__seh Elpm Eple? I wonder if that's code for something?_

_Shrugging it off Chouji went to find a Barbeque. Eating would surely help him figure this out._

----------

"You called Tsunade-Sama?"

Tsunade looked up from the stacks of paperwork she had been going through. In reality there wasn't a whole lot of work on her desk. She had found however that if she placed huge stacks of blank parchment beneath the little bit of work she really did have to look. Other people took care of all of the menial stuff they could to try to 'relieve the burden'. It was one of her more ingenious plans if she did say so herself.

"Ah! Inoshi! Excellent to see you. I find myself in a bit of a quandary you see."

Inoshi silently quirked an eyebrow, and Tsunade watched carefully as she continued, judging his reaction.

"It involves Uzumaki Naruto."

Inoshi's expression remained neutral

"What seems to be the issue?"

Tsunade smiled slightly to herself

"I believe that he is having trouble coping with the recent mission failure. Something occurred and he won't share what. When we arrived there was the chakra residue of the 'Chidori' attack, but due to his rather phenomenal rate of healing we don't know if he was hit with it or not. All we know was that he had to tap into 'its' power to fight the Uchiha, and that something occurred that pulled enough power to lay him up for a week with severe chakra depletion."

Inoshi shrugged

"So? Happens to a lot of nins."

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose before replying.

"Inoshi, he's trained to unconsciousness several times. The longest it's ever taken him to recover is a single night. From this we can infer that whatever happened, it was bad. After awakening we have observed some changes in his behavioral patterns, some obvious, many subtle. As such I thought it best to call in the expert."

Inoshi nodded slowly, running though the facts he had been supplied with.

"Well, without seeing the boy I'd say it's Post-traumatic shock. Simple hypnotherapy is usually enough to deal with that, but with his little tenant I'm leery about attempting to suppress his consciousness."

Tsunade nodded genially.

"Yes, we had assumed as much ourselves. Unfortunately that leaves only two options, and I figured I'd better call in the expert if we try it the easier way."

----------

Ino sighed again as she put another spoonful of Ice-cream in her mouth as she strolled down the streets

"It was quite nice of you boys to treat me like this."

From behind her the two towers of clothing grunted slightly as though in agreement. Ino however took this as a positive sign and continued talking

"I don't get out shopping nearly as much as I used to and it's been a very pleasant day, but…"

Shikamaru and Neji shared a look from behind the piles of goods she had them carrying for her. Every time she had said that it had cost them, and both boys were now nearly out of money. True Neji could tap into the Hyuuga family funds at any number of stores, but the lecture he'd get would be phenomenal. Already he was wondering how to explain where the paycheck from the last two week's missions went. Shikamaru, though making more as a chuunin, was already in a similar position. Both winced wondering what it would be this time. It had started at the movies, where she apparently didn't hear them trying to protest, then the shopping district were she walked though shops piling things on either boy and then walked out, leaving them to pay the tab, to the ice-cream parlor where she insisted on both giving her advice on what Ice-cream to pick before ignoring them and choosing something completely different. All this had taken place over the course of nearly a full day, and somewhere along the way the two boys had forgotten their animosity and had begun pitying each other. Both braced themselves as though they were about to be struck.

"…but I'm afraid that as sweet as the two of you are, neither of you is quite right for me. It's not you! Really it's not! It's me; I'm just not ready to settle down yet. We can still be friends though."

Both boys stared at her from around their piles of clothing shocked at what she had just said. Then they simultaneously dropped the clothes they were carrying and took off in opposite directions. Ino shook her head sadly as she felt a presence come up behind her.

"Ino? Hunny? Who was that?"

"A couple of suitors mom, I'm afraid that I broke their hearts though. I'm just not ready for a relationship yet."

Yamanaka Nioko nodded sympathetically.

"It's alright dear, these things happen. Boys get so attached though; sometimes you just have to let them go."

Ino nodded sagely and picked up one of the dropped piles.

"I know mom. You taught me well."

With a sigh Nioko grabbed the other pile of her daughter's new clothing and walked inside muttering about her poor brave daughter.

----------

Naruto frowned softly as the door to his room opened again. He had spent most of the day in silent meditation as he tried to come to terms with his conflicting memories. The oddest things seemed to spark them too, he'd see the curtains shifting and think of his apartment, and suddenly he'd be remembering them shifting the same way on his new house, or hear the sound of birdsong and think of training in the woods only to be assaulted a moment later by memories of a pet he had when he was nine. This was rather annoying to him, he knew for a fact that he had never owned a house, nor had he ever had a pet, and yet he remembered both quite distinctly. Even watching Shizune walking out the door had sparked odd memories of a Green eyed woman with the same hair and a similar figure walking though a door into a rather fancy restaurant. A restaurant that Uzumaki Naruto could never have afforded. Thankfully however no new memories were forthcoming as Tsunade walked in trailed by a man that Naruto didn't know.

"Naruto? This is Yamanaka Inoshi; he's here for your psychological evaluation."

Naruto frowned softly.

"I really don't think that this is necessary Nee-Chan, I'm fine."

Tsunade frowned slightly, and Inoshi got a rather thoughtful look on his face. Naruto was known for his disrespect of authority as well as his rather singular nickname for the Hokage.

"Naruto, I don't like doing this, but as the Hokage I am ordering you to cooperate with Inoshi."

Naruto's frown deepened before inclining his head slightly and stiffly replying.

"As you wish Tsunade."

Tsunade actually winced slightly at his cold tone and the lack of any nickname.

_At least he wasn't formal. Jirayia told me he's only formal when he's extraordinarily pissed off._

Nodding Tsunade turned to Inoshi.

"Take good care of him."

Reading between the lines, Inoshi quite clearly caught the unspoken 'Or else' hidden in her words, and shivered slightly in spite of his resolve not to. Inclining his head Inoshi waited until he heard the door closed before turning back to Naruto with a thoughtful expression on his face.

----------

Sighing Hinata tried again to re-gain her focus as she meditated in the family garden. For the last couple of weeks this task had become more and more difficult as her thoughts were pulled in more and more directions.

_The council is demanding another fight between Hanabi and I, and I know that Father is the only one keeping it from happening. I can't understand why my eyes don't seem to work right!_

Hinata's deepest secret, one that she had kept hidden since she was only a small child was the fact that her eyes didn't see quite what her family's eyes did. It had been her mother who first discovered this, and she had told Hinata to tell no-one but her future husband, it had been her mother's last request as she lay exhausted from fighting the disease that would eventually claim her life. At the time Hinata had agreed, how could she not? But now, now it was vexing.

_If I were to just tell father that I can't see the tenketsu I'm sure he could help me, or at least keep the council off my back while we figure out what to do._

It had only been by accident that Hinata had learned her eyes were different. In her earliest training sessions with her family she had been listening to instruction on how to use the Juuken when the instructor had spoken about the shimmering points in the chakra system being Tenketsu. The same day she had told her mother about not being able to see them, and had mentioned that the instructor hadn't spoken of seeing Aura's at all. Her mother's eyes had widened quite a bit before she had told Hinata that she would look into it, and that it should be their secret for now. Only a week later her father had announced that his wife was two months pregnant and less than eight months later her mother was dead. In the mean time Hinata had been pouring over scrolls and parchments detailing her family's knowledge of the human body, trying desperately to memorize the positions of tenketsu within the chakra pathways.

_Why must I be the different one! All I want is for father to be happy. What did I do to deserve this?!?_

Angrily Hinata slammed her hand into the base of the tree next to her, leaving an imprint. She scowled at the pain for a moment before sighing and pulling the slivers out of her hand and smoothing the aura back out with her chakra. Instantly her hand healed itself. Hinata spared a brief glance at the tree before shaking her head and smoothing its aura back out as well, removing the imprint of her fist as it healed. A slight warmth washed over her, and she knew without activating her eyes that her chakra had changed color slightly as the rate she recovered it increased dramatically. That was one of the few things she enjoyed about being different. Her chakra was slightly above average, and it regenerated much quicker. That and the fact that she could take a great deal more punishment without lasting injury, as proven by Neji's attack in the chuunin exam.

"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!"

Hiding her slight frown behind a small smile Hinata turned to the branch member that had come running up.

"Yes Kii?"

"Hinata-Sama, Your father would like to speak to you as soon as possible!"

Hinata sighed to herself as she thanked the small boy and watched him run off. She knew that her father wouldn't say a thing about her tardiness even if she showed up hours later, but she did respect him, and she empathized with the position he found himself in.

_Having to choose between your children…_

Hinata shivered. She knew that eventually it would be either her or Hanabi.

_How distasteful._

Shaking her head Hinata stood up and went to find her father. He may not mind her taking her time, but she felt she owed him at least that much for how long he had managed to delay the inevitable.

_Somehow I'll find a way out of this._

----------

There was no sound, no movement. Not so much as a breath of air stirred for a few moments after the door closed, Inoshi and Naruto were both completely immobile as they sized each other up. The impasse however was broken up when Inoshi inclined his head slightly, his eyes never leaving Naruto's face and murmured

"Arashi-sama"

Naruto's eyes widened fractionally, and if Inoshi hadn't been looking for the reaction he would have missed it altogether. Naruto quickly recovered however and replied.

"I'm sorry but you must be mistaking me for someone else. I'm K… Uzumaki Naruto."

Inoshi allowed a momentary pause to show that he didn't really believe the statement before replying.

"Of course. My apologies Naruto-san."

Naruto's eyes narrowed fractionally this time before inclining his head in return and responding.

"What do we do now Inoshi-san?"

Inoshi's expression turned thoughtful and he crossed the room to sit in a chair beside the bed.

"Well… Naruto. Normally I would ask you if you were averse to my entering your mind to scan for fractures and signs of trauma, Damage, Inconsistency, Paranoia, or any of another dozen or two mental issues…"

He trailed off and Naruto couldn't help but commenting.

"I seem to hear a 'but' in there."

Inoshi's look became calculating again.

"Indeed. First I need to know how much you've been taught of the events that occurred the year before your… birth."

Naruto tilted his head to one side slightly before responding.

"Alright Inoshi, lets drop the dance. I know about Kyuubi and you are released from Ojiji's law within the confines of doctor-patient confidentiality. Tell me what you know, and what you suspect."

Inoshi leaned back in the chair, his eyes calculating again. After a moment's pause he spoke.

"I know your birthday. I know how you've grown up. And I know you aren't the Kyuubi…"

Naruto sighed and leaned back against the bed's headboard. Inoshi however wasn't finished.

"I also know that there is no such person as Uzumaki Naruto."

For a moment there was dead silence in the room, and then Naruto started laughing, a wide grin on his face.

"You're funny Inoshi-san! No such person as Uzumaki Naruto, that's a laugh and a half Hahahah."

Inoshi's face however darkened more with each passing second until suddenly he stood up abruptly, his face a stormy mask of emotions.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? DO YOU THINK THIS TO BE SOME KIND OF JOKE PERHAPS?"

Naruto's laughter died instantly, the 'Moron' mask crumbling into a fierce scowl as Inoshi continued in a quieter voice, a voice however that was thick with suppressed emotions.

"Kazama Arashi was one of my best friends, and I'll be DAMNED before I let you take his legacy and ruin it by acting like a moron. He was a Great Man, and more importantly he was my brother in Everything but blood. Now I ask you **Who Are You.**"

Naruto studied his face for a moment, collecting his thought before he answered softly.

"I don't know."

Inoshi's face darkened again, but before he could say anything Naruto held up a hand stopping him.

"If you had asked me before the Valley I would have laughed in your face at the thought of being anyone other than Uzumaki Naruto, but now I find myself less sure. I seem to have a double set of memories that have been surfacing slowly since the fight. I remember the orphanage with crystal clarity, but I also have memories of a man with black hair and blue eyes who I called 'Father'. I remember living alone in my apartment at age five, but I also remember bothering a blonde woman who was making me supper. I called her 'Mother'. I remember days spent training and playing pranks on 'Hebi-san', yet my current memories tell me his name is Orochimaru and he's a missing nin. In short, I just don't know."

Inoshi had settled down again, the mental turmoil of speaking to the child whose mannerisms mirrored Arashi's so closely finally beginning to settle. Carefully Inoshi suppressed the memories of his vanished friend again.

"I see. I'm sorry that I yelled at you Naruto-san, but I could sense that you weren't telling me the entire truth and I had to shake you up a little."

Both of them knew this statement to be blatantly false, but Inoshi didn't realize that Naruto had seen through him so easily. Naruto inclined his head again.

"So now what?"

Inoshi stroked his chin before replying.

"Well, I suppose we should poke around in that head of yours and see if we can find the problem. With your permission I'll induce a light hypnosis, and then if all seems fine I will proceed to enter your mind."

Naruto studied the man carefully before nodding his consent.

"Alright Inoshi-San. Let's do it."

----------

From the shadows a pair of eyes watched as the two humans fell into a trance, after a moment both slumped as though asleep. Moving swiftly the shadow closed in on the pair, quickly reaching them it tugged up the shirt of the blonde and then froze at the sight of the damaged seal.

_Hmmm. This… could be troublesome. I think it's time to speak with grandfather. This should not have been possible._

With a swift twirling motion the shadow shrank in on itself, and then suddenly vanished leaving behind nothing but the sound of a gentle breeze blowing from the window.

----------

"You called me father?"

Haishi sighed slightly as he looked up from the scroll he had been perusing.

_I really wish you had decided to break your norm and take your time in coming here._

"Yes Hinata. Please," He gestured to the cushion across from him "have a seat."

"I would prefer to stand father."

Haishi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to relieve the ache in his tired eyes.

"Hina-Chan."

Hinata started briefly, He hadn't called her that since her mother died.

"The council is demanding that you fight Hanabi for the title of heir. They grow impatient with me and hope to replace me with someone more in line with their own thinking. As such you are unacceptable in their eyes. They fear that you will eventually overcome whatever barrier it is that causes you to falter."

Hinata eyes widened in shock and Haishi gave her a grim smile.

"Oh yes. We can see your potential. I know you better than you know yourself sometimes. I know things about you…"

Haishi's voice trailed off and his eyes took on a far away look for a moment, as though he were remembering something that had happened a long time ago. Shaking himself however he cleared his throat and then to Hinata's shock he activated his eyes. Turning in a slow circle he scanned the walls, looking for fuzzy patches or holes, searching for anything that would indicate his sight were being blocked. Satisfied he motioned Hinata closer.

"Hina-chan IF you lose this fight they will have you branded almost immediately. I would guess that it will be less than a week, and probably closer to two or three days. Our laws dictate that you be given three chances to re-claim the title, but the elders are in a meeting right now trying to find a loophole to that rule."

Hinata half sat half fell onto the cushion in shock

_B…but._

"LISTEN to me Hinata, we don't have much time. They found the loophole. I managed to bug the bottom of one of the elders' shoes so I know it. They are currently finalizing their plans. Now if you lose you must run. Do you hear me? Pack your bags now, just in case. Keep it light, grab only what you need. We have relations in the country of Ice who may be able to help you. They broke away many years ago and will probably give aid to one of our own. What ever you do DON'T GET CAUGHT. I'll try and stall them as long as possible but you need to realize that I'm limited in what I can do as they have the power to over-rule me."

Hinata felt tears welling up in her eyes, and Haishi pulled her close. It was the first hug she had received from him in nearly two years.

"I'm so sorry Hina-chan. I'll do what I can to fix things here and if I manage it I'll send word if at all possible. Live your life, find someone to love, and please, think kindly of your father. I swear to you that I tried to the best of my ability to keep things from going this far."

Hinata nodded into his shirt. Stepping back she wiped her eyes, and then bowed to him.

"Thank you for this chance father. I'll make you proud."

Turning Hinata fled the room, her mind awhirl with thoughts of where to go and what to take. As the door closed behind her Haishi whispered to himself

"Good luck my Angel, may Kami guide your footsteps, may karma be forever on your side, may luck guard your back, and may you find eternal peace five minutes before the dark one knows you died."

Turning Haishi walked to the window and stared out at the monument taking special care to study the face of the Fourth.

_Perhaps you could help her… but no. It is already too late for that. Nearly fourteen years too late I suppose. If you can hear me then guard her Arashi, my child is in desperate need of your strength._

_----------_

It was dark. That thought, odd as it was, just so happened to be the first thing through Inoshi's head when he entered Naruto's mindscape. Most people's mental landscape reflected their wellbeing, and tended to be done in bright cheery colors with little daubs of gray or black here and there. Naruto's… he couldn't even begin to classify it.

_-Looks like a sewer…_

_-Ya well. You get used to it after a while. Come on I'll show you the problem with the seal._

_-Problem?_

_-It's easier to see it for yourself._

After a few moment walk the two of them arrived at a doorway where Naruto stopped.

"I hope you don't mind but I really don't much feel like keeping company with that prick at the moment. If it's all the same I think I'll wait here.

Inoshi nodded and, taking a deep breath he pulled the door open and stepped in. Inoshi was shocked, there before him stood a Huge Gate, and just on the other side of it Absolute darkness. Nervously Inoshi backed up, looking for the exit.

_Where is the damn thing, I just came in though it!_

Not looking where he was going he was shocked when he tripped over a pail he hadn't noticed before, sending it crashing down a hole he could have sworn wasn't there either. For a moment he froze, listening to the sounds of the pail as it fell (Even though he couldn't see it). After a moment of silence he relaxed, thinking he had gotten away Scot free when suddenly a deep base drum sounded in the air around him. For another moment there was silence, and then the drum sounded again. Twisting his head in every direction Inoshi sought frantically for an escape (Noticing in the process that the hole had disappeared again.) He had just made up his mind to run for it when pillars of flame rose twisting into the sky just on the other side of the bars. All the while the drums beat a steady malevolent beat. Then the flames twisted, darkness filling in the chinks between them as a huge shadow appeared, a being with massive twisted horns, burning eyes, enormous wingspan, and cloven hooves, and then the shadow took a step forward(1)… and suddenly shrank down into the form of a small fox, no taller than mid-calf. With a single tail and red eyes, growling as it tried to look menacing.

Scowling Inoshi stood back up and brushed himself off, then walked forward toward the bars and glared down at it.

"That's it? All those special effects and YOU are all that's in there?"

Angrily the fox snapped back.

"Well I'm sorry, but I didn't realize that buying the 'Deluxe intimidation package' required that much energy! Hell I'm barely able to supply enough juice to…"

With a small 'Pop' Kyuubi no Kitsune used up the last of its energy and disappeared.

_Is it really gone? _

Inoshi slowly approached the gate. He was a little nervous because he could see various holes in the massive doors. It was almost as though parts of them had been wiped away. Turning back Inoshi prepared to call out for Naruto when he saw a pair of massive claws came whistling out of the darkness. There was no chance to dodge, and Inoshi knew it. In the brief instant he had left he spared a moment to hope that his family didn't take it out on Naruto.

----------

Naruto rolled his eyes as he watched Kyuubi screw around with Inoshi's head. The fire and shadow bit was pretty cool, but Naruto grew increasingly worried when Inoshi walked up to the bars and spoke to the being inside. Naruto's eyes narrowed a little as the small fox seemed to pop and vanish, and stood upright and tensed as Inoshi closed in on the gates. Naruto had no idea what he was doing anymore, but when Inoshi turned back to speak to him He missed the pair of red eyes that suddenly glowed malevolently above him. Seeing this Naruto reacted in an instant and jumped in front of Inoshi, a bubble of nearly transparent blue forming around him just before the fox's claw slashed downward. As it was the two chakra met with a clash of sparks and a shockwave strong enough to throw Inoshi off of his feet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU MENACE!"

The Kyuubi bared its teeth a little, looking almost like it was laughing.

"**I'm eating the snack you sent me of course."**

"The HELL you are you Stupid fox! I'M the gatekeeper, and he's under MY protection! As such, you can just PISS OFF!"

Kyuubi's grin faded, and with no warning it Snarled and threw it's self at the bars only to be pushed back as the gaps between them were suddenly filled with dancing sparks of electricity and whirling hair-fine blades of air. Snarling Kyuubi shrank back again. In the physical world such a tactic would have hardly deterred him, but here in Naruto's mind it shaved away at his power. Shaking his head Naruto walked over to the wide-eyed Jounin and offered him a hand.

"Sorry about that, I forgot how the fuzzy bastard tends to react to new faces. He tried something similar with me the first time I came here, but I was standing behind one of the bars, so his claws couldn't catch me. You should be a bit more careful you know. Now what was it you wanted to see?"

Suppressing his trembling (and knowing he'd pay for doing it later) Inoshi grabbed the young jinchuriki's hand and allow himself to be pulled to his feet.

"No problem, I wasn't thinking I guess. If you don't mind I'd like to see your fight with the Uchiha during the retrieval mission."

Nodding Naruto turned and began walking down one of the corridors. Inoshi followed, but at the last second turned and looked back at the raging five story tall monster. For a moment the shuddering almost broke loose again, but suppressing it even more roughly and quickly turning back, Inoshi increased his pace and caught up with his guide.

----------

Frowning Sakura looked over the note she had written down, it had been a long week since Naruto's attempt at retrieving Sasuke.

_Why did I even ask him to go after that bastard? I mean It's just a bet right? I don't REALLY fancy that Jackass do I?_

Sighing to herself, Sakura rolled the scroll back up. It wouldn't do her any good to try studying in this state; she didn't remember any of it when she tried.

_I should go see Naruto again. I'm actually surprised that he went after Sasuke without commenting. Of course it could have been that the guards were watching us, but… DAMMIT!_

Standing abruptly she turned and walked out.

_I'm not going to have a moment's peace till he tells me how it went and what that bastard did to him._

----------

Carefully Inoshi extracted himself from the boy's mind, and gave him a smile. The things he had just witnessed were certainly troubling, but more than that he could feel the mental strain of having to suppress his personal memories of both Arashi and Kyuubi starting to take their toll on him. He had to wrap this up, and he had to do it quickly.

"Thank you for allowing me to see that, Naruto-san. I should be able to give the Hokage the details she requires now."

Naruto nodded solemnly before giving him a small smile which Inoshi returned as he began talking.

"I suspect that you have what we refer to as post traumatic shock. Basically you're trying to suppress what happened to you, and your mind is refusing as it wants to reconcile what happened. The only real therapy I can recommend is to find someone you trust and tell them what happened. Every time you do so it will feel like a little less of a burden.

Naruto nodded. Even though he knew that Inoshi wasn't completely correct he had no intention of revealing the full extent of the memories that he didn't think were his own.

"Thank you Inoshi-sama. I believe I will sleep better now."

Nodding Inoshi turned and calmly left the room. Walking out into the hallway he gently pushed the door closed and managed to turn completely back around to face the waiting Hokage before he couldn't suppress it anymore. The shaking returned in full force as he could no longer repress the memories of how close he had come to being destroyed. Images of faces long dead loomed in his mind's eye as he vividly replayed the last attack of the giant beast over and over. In less than a second his legs had given out, and only Tsunade's timely intervention kept him from landing face first on the smooth tiles of the hospital. Gathering what was left of his mental fortitude Inoshi pushed the images back long enough to shakily say.

"T…The Uchiha i….is a traitor. W….would have killed him with a ch…idori to the lung i….if not f…for the f…f….fox."

That was as far as he got before he collapsed into unconsciousness and nightmares of the dead and dying. His only comfort a pair of young men with blue eyes and golden hair holding back the terror.

----------

Naruto frowned slightly as Inoshi walked out the door. He knew that the trip into his mind had been hard on the man, but over the last few minutes Inoshi's face had gone a rather ugly shade of gray/green.

_I hope he's alright. Meeting Kyuubi can certainly be shocking, and I don't think he was quite ready for what happened._

"Well…" said a voice in the shadows "His diagnosis was half right."

Shocked Naruto's head whipped around and his eyes widened a great deal as he watched a beautiful young woman step into the light.

"Wh… who are you?"

The woman smiled.

"Call me 'Jin', and you may want to stay seated, because this is going to get complicated."

----------

Sakura frowned to herself as she walked down the hallway. It was frustrating to know that the only reason her oldest friend was in this place was because of a request that **She** made.

_Damn, Damn, DAMN! WHY! I know I don't care about the bastard! I would have noticed something like that! Wouldn't I? I admit that he's grown on me but… _

Sakura paused, unintentionally stopping just outside of Naruto's room.

_I bet that's it! I was just worried about my team-mate! Ya that must be the problem! Thank Kami that I figured that out!_

Even as she told herself this however she could feel a small twinge in her chest. She wasn't necessarily lying, but her body knew she wasn't telling the whole truth either. Leaning in she was about to open the door when the murmur of voices on the other side caused her to pause.

"…_Be free?"_

_"Several more years for certain, but the seal has changed and there is nothing we can do about it. She will be released too soon, so instead we are returning your memories as the seal disintegrates."_

"_But still! What you're saying is hard to Imagine. I can't be Kaz…"_

_"Stop."_

"_Why?"_

There was a pause as though both were listening and then.

_"You can come in. I know your standing just outside the door."_

Blushing at being caught Sakura opened the door.

"Ano. I didn't mean to listen… in."

Sakura stared suspiciously at the woman who was sitting on the end of Naruto's bed. She had shimmering black hair, and a slightly pale complexion. She was neither tall nor exceptionally short, and had roughly average curves, but her eyes, her oddly Orange eyes didn't belong to her rather youthful figure. Her eyes spoke of a great many years of trials and tribulations, yet they held a silent mirth, almost as though their owner knew a joke that nobody else did. Those eyes spoke of power. They spoke of life and death. After a moment of staring, Sakura was startled out of her thoughts by a light cough. Shaking her head she looked over at a rather amused Naruto.

"Well Sakura-Chan. The way you were staring at Jin here I guess I finally know why you're not a fan girl."

Sakura was confused for a moment until Naruto continued.

"Do you check out the other girls as well?"

"BAKA! If you weren't injured I'd…"

"Well, he does have a point you know."

Sakura froze.

"W… what?"

"You were staring at me for two or three minutes, and you looked rather star struck."

Sakura's blush deepened and she glanced away, embarrassed.

"N… No. I was staring because of your eyes."

"My… Oh?… OOOOOOHHHHHH. Sorry, I forgot about that. No worries Naruto, It happens to people on occasion when I forget to focus."

"What does? "

"Think of it as an odd bloodline that makes most people space out when I look them in the eyes."

Naruto shrugged and snuggled back down into his blankets.

"Well, maybe there's hope for her yet then."

Sakura spared him a glare before turning back to Jin.

"Not to be rude, but I don't recognize you."

"You wouldn't, I'm not usually from around here though I have passed through on many occasions."

"So how do you know Naruto?"

Jin eyed her a little bit as she thought over her answer.

"Call us 'Old acquaintances' and leave it at that."

Sakura was about to argue when Jin abruptly stood up and walked to the window.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to go Ar… Naruto-kun. I'll keep in touch."

Naruto frowned slightly but gave a seated bow.

"Until we meet again Jin-chan."

With a small smile and a wave Jin allowed herself to fall out the window backward and headfirst toward the ground. With a small gasp Sakura ran over to the open window and looked out, only to see an empty expanse of space. Shocked she turned back to Naruto.

"How did she? That's not…."

Naruto smiled a little. The Hospital had intentionally been built in such a manner that it was impossible for ninja to get in (or out) without being completely exposed for several seconds. Of course he also wanted to know how she had pulled it off, but he figured she must have a friend in the ANBU somewhere. Shaking her head Sakura turned back.

"Well, I suppose that can wait till another time. So, tell me about…"

As Naruto started telling his story his mind wandered a little to what his recent visitor had said when he first asked for her name.

--Flashback--

"Who am I?"

For a moment the young women looked almost confused, and Naruto could nearly have sworn that he heard a voice whispering in his ear.

_**And I looked, and beheld a pale horse: and his name that sat upon him was Death… **_(2)

The thought gave him the shivers, after a moment however the young women looked up again and smiled.

"Call me Jin."

--End Flashback--

----------

(1) Shamelessly stolen from the 'Lord of the Rings' movies, but only cause I was too lazy to look up the book version.

(2) Direct Quote from the Bible (King James Version) In the Book of Revelations.


	5. Revelations and Old Friends

"_Who am I?"_

_For a moment the young women looked almost confused, and Naruto could nearly have sworn that he heard a voice whispering in his ear._

_**And I looked, and beheld a pale horse: and his name that sat upon him was Death…**_

_The thought gave him the shivers, after a moment however the young women looked up again and smiled._

"_Call me Jin"_

_--End Flashback--_

----------

Tsunade Hummed quietly to herself as she stared down at the man lying on the bed in front of her, Every so often he would twitch or shudder, and several times he had curled up and then uncurled as though hurt or trying to hide himself. It was happening much less now, when she had first brought him in it had been near constant, but now it was reduced to a few sporadic minutes every hour. She had been at a loss about how to treat him at first, but had soon recognized that the best she could do was keep him comfortable. At some point along the way she had begun Humming an old nursery rhyme, and as it had seemed to help she hadn't stopped yet. Suddenly the man gave a violent shudder and sat upright, reaching for weapons he wasn't wearing as his eyes feverishly swept the room. When they came to rest on the hokage sitting in the seat next to his bed, the man gave a small sigh of relief and then collapsed back onto the pillow, closing his eyes in the process. There was a moment of silence and then Tsunade spoke

"Are you feeling better now Inoshi?"

Inoshi nodded from his place in the pillows, and not bothering to open his eyes he replied

"I haven't had nightmares like that in years. A side effect of suppressing the memories I suppose."

Though he couldn't see her, Inoshi could feel the subtle movements of Tsunade nodding her head.

"I'm sure that you had a great deal of counseling to do in the aftermath of the attack."

Inoshi nodded again before whispering

"So much death… so much blood… So many people that were trying to cope and found they couldn't… I had no choice. I suppressed my memories of the fight, and after a while I convinced myself that they didn't bother me, that there was no need to re-live watching him fall." He shuddered again slightly "I'm glad I've finally come to terms, but I _Never_ want to do that again."

Tsunade's eyebrows rose

"Visit Naruto's mind?"

Inoshi shuddered

"Visit Kyuubi's Cage."

Tsunade's mouth dropped for a second before she caught herself.

"He took you to see…"

there was a very pregnant pause before Inoshi sighed

"Yes. The cage was damaged though I think."

Tsunade's eyes widened further

"Why do you say that?"

"Because great patches of the bars are missing in places, I would have been killed last night if Naruto hadn't intervened. I got sloppy and careless, and It was almost my undoing. If I heard right it's only Naruto's willpower that is now keeping the beast completely caged."

Tsunade slumped back, and there was another moment of silence before she spoke up again.

"I'll have Jirayia take a look at the seal, perhaps he can figure something out, in the mean time would you care to tell me about the fight with Uchiha Sasuke."

At the boy's name Inoshi's eyes snapped open, and he scowled at the ceiling before slowly sitting up and sliding up the bed to rest against the headboard.

"He's a Traitor, there's nothing else that needs to be said. The fight I witnessed was so utterly one sided and brutal that it's almost not worth repeating."

Tsunade's shoulders slumped slightly

"He's that much more powerful than Naruto?"

Inoshi's eyes sharpened as he shot Tsunade a withering glare.

"Did I say that? No, that stupid upstart of a Uchiha is so far behind Naruto-san that to compare the two is like comparing an academy student to a chuunin. They both have the same basic skill sets, but where one is just learning, the other has a natural grace and precision ingrained into his every movement. Both the Uchiha and Naruto-san fought, but Naruto fought under his own power while the Uchiha fought using the crutch of his eyes and the snake's cursed seal. Naruto didn't have to call upon the Kyuubi until more than half way though the fight, and even then he was holding back, trying to bring back a fellow shinobe instead of trying to kill a traitor. No. the Uchiha made it extraordinarily clear that he was leaving of his own free will."

Tsunade nodded.

"I see. I'm afraid that you will probably have to testify to this in front of the council for any action to be taken, and even then I'm afraid that it might not be enough."

Inoshi's face darkened

"Oh don't you worry about that Tsunade-sama, I'll _MAKE_ it be enough."

Tsunade nodded not doubting the psychologist for a moment. After another brief pause she stood up.

"Well, I'm afraid that I've spent all the time I can here, You are welcome to use this room as long as you need it Inoshi-san, just tell the nurse at the end of the hall when you leave please."

With those words and a pleasant nod Tsunade turned and walked out, leaving Inoshi to stew in his anger for a while longer.

----------

Sakura rubbed her temples as she sat and listened to Chouji sob. Apparently he had gone to an 'all you can eat buffet' shortly after his release, and had actually eaten all he physically could. The trouble came from the fact that it was only a fraction of what he had been able to eat before

"… Mounds of chicken legs glistening with hot sauce, whole racks of Ribs smothered in barbeque, and I could only eat TWO STINKING PLATES!"

with that he broke down sobbing again and Sakura put on a sympathetic smile as she let him cry on her shoulder.

_Good grief, How could he be this upset over a little bit of food_

She had been remarkably more willing to humor him an hour and a half ago when he had been escorted to her babbling about it being a medical emergency. The security officer who had escorted him hadn't been in the best of humor as he had apparently started quite a panic when he had rushed in shouting about his emergency. He was being given quite a bit of leniency however as they figured it was partially shock from his near death experience that was making him over-react, and as such they had introduced Sakura as a 'Specialist' in the field. As the newest trainee she got to deal with cases like these, and not even being the apprentice of the Hokage could get her out of it, she had tried pulling that ace only one time, and she still winced at the punishment Tsunade had laid down for 'attempting insubordination to a ranking medical officer'. Sighing she thought back to her conversation with Naruto.

--Flashback--

Naruto had just finished telling her what he remembered of the fight, and the two of them had been sitting in a comfortable silence for a few minutes when Sakura spoke up again.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

Naruto had looked up, pulled out of his thoughts by this seemingly random comment

"What are you sorry for?"

"For asking you to go after that bastard, I… I don't know what came over me."

Naruto sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, a gesture that Sakura couldn't recall seeing him make before.

"In all honesty Sakura, I'm not totally sure why I went after him at first, but when I got there… when it was just me and him… I knew. He's like the bastard brother I never wanted, but… over the last couple of months that's exactly what he's become, My brother. I don't know whether or not you've actually become a fan girl." He paused briefly as Sakura glared at him, but went on when he noticed her heart wasn't in it. "But I think that he's family to us now. We've fought together, we've bled together, we've shared meals and laughs, challenges and tears. That kind of thing forms a bond between people, and it's not a bond that I wanted broken… does that make sense?"

Sakura sat with her head bowed for a few moments before looking up at him with a small smile

"Yes actually, It kind of does…"

Naruto had grinned at her, and she just couldn't help one small jab.

"Your still a baka though."

--End Flashback--

It had dissolved into laughter after a brief pout in Naruto's part, and Sakura smiled slightly at the memory. It was only then that she realized that Chouji was talking.

"… for me?"

Sakura quickly adopted a thinking face. As she scrambled for the question, unfortunately for her she had been so engrossed in thought that she hadn't caught the first part of the question at all, and hesitantly she stuttered out.

"I… I don't know."

Chouji's face fell, and he looked to be on the verge of crying again, so thinking quickly Sakura blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"But I tell you what, I'll take you out for supper and we can talk about it."

Chouji's mouth dropped open in shock. Sakura had no Idea, but she had just offered something he had never expected

_Is she taking me out on a date?_

"And" Sakura continued "I'll even let you pick the restaurant."

_HOLY SHIT! SHE IS!_

Chouji left the hospital a half hour later with a dazed look on his face and an address clutched in his hand, Sakura's parting word still drifting through his mind

_I get off work at five, so stop by and pick me up around six thirty ok?_

Chouji drifted off toward his family's home with a smile on his face, already counting down the minutes till his date.

----------

Shikamaru growled softly to himself as he worked, the shadows around him seeming to dance at the slightest twitch of his fingers. His trip with Neji and subsequent abduction by Ino had distracted him for a while, but now he was annoyed again. normally he was a very pacifistic person, easily distracted, and hard to anger, but his current problems just wouldn't leave him in peace, and so he had come out here to his family's training grounds to do something he had only done twice before in his life. He was blowing off steam in a very violent and highly satisfying manner.

_Stupid. Fucking. Uchiha. And his. Damn. Moronic. Quest._

Each word was punctuated by a movement in his family's personal Taijutsu stance, one that hadn't been used in combat since the last great shinobe war. All around him trees creaked ominously as their branches twisted in response to the shadow wielder

_Why. The. Hell. Did. he. have. to. defect?_

With a burst of chakra a large number of stones lifted into the air and then shot out in every direction as their shadows directed them to

_All. I. wanted. was. a. little. peace, a bit. of. Cloud. watching._

With a quick set of seals his shadow pulled together an exact replica of him built from the dust underfoot. were it not for the coloring an onlooker would have assumed they were staring at twins

_But. NO, all. I. get. is. MORE. FUCKING. QUESTIONS._

with a gesture the clone he had built of dust and shadow attacked, sliding though a series of forms highly similar to his own.

_Why. is. he. so. damn. troublesome!_

Shikamaru moved, swiftly and suddenly, his body seeming to disappear into the shadows for moments of time, bending them to his will as he stepped from one to another without seeming to cross the space between them. His poor clone was taking a beating, and there was nothing it could do but try to block. It was only a construct, It didn't have the abilities of it's creator.

_Why. couldn't. he. Just. DIE!_

With the last thought shikaramru stood frozen, staring at his hand, only now realizing that he had punched it completely though the head of his clone. after a moment the jutsu released it's hold on the dirt allowing the clone to crumble back to dust and shadow. Panting from the exerting Shikamaru suddenly whirled around at the soft sound of clapping

"Who's there? Show yourself! You're trespassing on private property!"

"**Tresspassing eh? No more than you yourself are."**

Shikamaru froze as a man stepped out

_The same hallucination as before!_

"who are you! What do you want?"

The man cocked his head to one side and stared intently at Shikamaru

"**Close, but not Quite the right questions. What you should really be asking me is who YOU are, and what I can do for you."**

Shikamaru's reply was a snarl. He was exhausted, confused, he ached, and for once in his life he had no patience for Mind games

"I'll give you one chance to come with me peacefully to see my father, and after that I shall drag you in forcefully. Choose. Quickly."

The man studied him a slight glimmer of amusement in his completely black eyes. Shikamaru blinked as the man's entire body turned to the black color of shadows and then melted away like mist. On the air was a single sentence

"**I shall speak to you again Nara, but only after you have discovered your former name."**

Shikamaru blinked, and just like that the man was gone. As before he left no sign he had ever been there. Grumbling Shikamaru picked up his gear and walked back to his family's house. More questions then ever running through his mind

----------

Naruto sighed as he stared out the window again. A day since Inoshi had come and gone 21 hours since Sakura's visit, 8.3 hours since the last time a nurse had been in, and an hour and a half since he finally gave up on deciding who he was. Settling back Naruto closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

_How do people stand doing this? The constant unending boredom should be enough to kill almost anyone._

_**Too True, Too true.**_

Naruto's eyes opened in shock, and instead of finding himself staring at the ceiling of the hospital he found himself sitting cross-legged across from a pair of massive red eyes.

"Hello fox, and how are you on this Stunningly beautiful day."

Kyuubi rolled her eyes. She could fell the tension in the kid, even if he acted nonchalant. That was good of course, but the fact that he was still holding her prisoner was annoying.

"Have you decided how you'd like to die when I get out of here?"

Naruto plastered a look of Pseudo-shock on his face.

"You mean I get to pick?"

Kyuubi resisted rolling her eyes a second time and instead smirked.

"No. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't planning something you'd enjoy."

Both were quite for a few minutes before Naruto asked

"So, why'd you pull me in here?"

"Me? Oh no. You came on your own."

Naruto nodded sagely, and Kyuubi couldn't help the small snort of amusement that escaped when Naruto said

"I'm probably dying of boredom. I hear it happens in hospitals."

Again there was a couple moments of silence, and Naruto closed his eyes as he meditated, both he and the fox comfortable in with the stillness. After several long moments however, Naruto spoke up again, this time however it was quiet, nearly too soft for the massive creature to hear.

"Kyuubi."

"What whelp?"

"Why."

There was again a pause before Kyuubi reluctantly asked

"Why what?"

"Why did you attack us? What did we do to deserve such contempt from you?"

Kyuubi was again silent for a long time, and Naruto briefly wondered what answer could be so complex that she needed the time to gather her thoughts. After a moment however she began to speak.

"Your People, Your Very Blood calls out to us...for lack of a better description, your souls sing to us. Many of my people have found their soul mates among you. Owl, Wolf, Even Cat, but not I. An eon had come and gone, and still I scoured the world for my one true love, but never did I find him. In despair I cried out to the Heavens, protesting that I, The strongest of them all, should be alone. Then, just when I was about to give up, I heard it. From the other side of the earth my mate sang to me with a strength that would not be denied, and so I came. Dreams of my mate haunting my footsteps I came, as unstoppable as the wind, as steady as the sea or the changing of the seasons. After six long months I finally arrived. Taking the form of a Human woman I began my search. I could tell even then that the world had never before seen a man like my mate, and probably would never see another, for the entire city sang his tune, and it hummed in the very air around me.

In my second week of searching I thought I found him, for I saw my vision. A Blonde man Dressed in flames came striding thought the crowd, his face Regal and wise, his demeanor Kind, yet forceful. But on his arm I saw her, and when he looked at her, his eyes shone with such Devotion, such absolute rapture that I knew in his eyes there could never be one to replace her. I could see in that moment the he would be by her side for an eternity. I froze in shock, This was something that shouldn't, no… that Couldn't Be! And yet the moment my eyes fell upon them the song swelled in the air, crying forth to be heard, strong enough to humble any man, and sweet enough to make the very angels weep. My heart shattered; it seemed that my mate had chosen another."

Kyuubi's voice took a bitter tone, the story replaying itself in vivid detail through her host's Imagination.

"Broken I fled. For four days and four nights I wept bitterly, but on the fifth day I arose again, and with me my Malice. Cursing the heavens I swore that if I couldn't have him then none could. In my rage I shifted forms, taking on the visage of the avatar of destruction I attacked. Intent on destroying the home of the one who had forsaken me, Using their pain as a balm for my own. I showed no mercy, I gave no quarter. Content to cause them as much pain as he had caused me!"

Naruto shivered as the shadows seemed to deepen, and a hard chill entered the air as Kyuubi's fury rose at the thought of remembered wrongs. Kyuubi herself literally glowed, undirected ki(1) flowing off of her in waves as she continued.

It was in their darkest hour that he came before me, riding on a toad. He ordered me to depart, but I would not. He asked me to stop, to tell him what had been done that I would cause such destruction, but I hardened my heart to his song, and spoke not.

-Flashback-

"Fox!"

The wind and rain buffeted the blond man as he stood hunched over against their brutal assault.

"FOX! HEAR MY VOICE!"

Kyuubi sneered at him as one of her tails crushing a group of red-eyed humans,

_To hell with your offspring Neko, I judge them unfit for the life and power you have given them._

"FOX! MIGHTY KYUUBI! WHAT HAVE WE DONE? WHY DO YOU ATTACK US?"

in response Kyuubi brought more of her power to the forefront, Thickening the already torrential downpour, whipping the wind to a feverish frenzy.

_And where have your 'oh so powerful' children hidden themselves owl? I don't see the white eyes among the attackers... Have they fled so soon?_

"KYUUBI! YOU MUST HEED ME! STOP THIS MADNESS! I CANNOT LET YOU DESTROY MY VILLAGE!"

Kyuubi's sneer cranked itself up another notch. Even now the poor deluded fool was having a hard time calling out over the storm.  
_  
You think you can challenge the Youki? We are the fingers of the divine! The bringers of retribution! I should have wiped the scum called humanity from the earth the first time...  
_  
"FOX! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING! TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN DONE TO YOU OR I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO FIGHT BACK!"

-Break to present-

"Finally he had no choice; he paused only a moment, begging for forgiveness before he raised a single scroll into the air."

Naruto shivered again and wrapped his arms around himself. The Ki had grown so powerful that the temperature in the room was dropping, and frosted had started accumulating around the edges. Briefly Naruto wondered if it was possible to get frostbite in your own mind, but Kyuubi's story was so completely enrapturing that he quickly forgot it.

"Even as he did, the anthem swelled unmatched heights. To my wounded heart however it mocked me, speaking to me of my loss. Whispering to me that my soul-mate was standing before me, so close, yet forever out of my reach...

-Resume flashback-

Kyuubi snorted to herself when the attacking shinobe suddenly retreated en-mass.  
_  
Is this what has become of the 'will of fire'? Is this what remains of the blessings of the Youki? The prior Hokages would weep if they knew what became of their once proud legacy's. A bunch of fleeing cowards hiding in the shadow of the 'shadow flame'? I'm doing the whole world a favor by removing them._

It was only then, when the rest had apparently fled that Kyuubi deigned to look at the one who had been calling to her. In her ears the music she had been following for the last six and a half months swelled up again, reaching a triumphant crescendo as their eyes met. To Kyuubi however it was like poison, a treacherous insidious leech slowing making it's way toward her heart. Snarling she focused on him, mentally willing the winds to push away the impudent whelp that would dare to stand before her wrath.

_oh no, not yet you little darling. First I will see everything you love destroyed, and then, Only then, when you understand the true magnitude of what you've caused to happen will I allow you to die._

Out of the corner of his mouth Kyuubi heard Gama-bunta mutter.

**"I think this is as close as we're going to get Arashi!"**  
**  
"**Thank you Bunta-Sama, This will be close enough."_  
_  
Kyuubi's temper flared, pushing massive amounts of chakra into the air

_Close enough? Don't make me laugh human! I shall clean this land of your tainted song, downing it in blood and the screams of those who shall die cursing your name for not saving them._

When Arashi raised a scroll containing a complicated seal Kyuubi almost laughed aloud, for the first time speaking.

"Do you really think your pitiful seals can hold me Human? Me? The conquerer! The destroyer? No. You will die human, and your suffering will be the sweetest, for you will only die when I allow you to, and you will die cursing your own name trying vainly to wipe the blood of whatever innocents I killed here today off of your hands."

Arashi swallowed hard, trying to block out the taunting of the creature in front of him as he began the hand seals. Kyuubi watched with a detached amusement for a moment before actually bursting into a loud and malicious laugh.

"You would try to strike a deal with death? The Shinigami bow to no one mortal, and they deal with your kind much like I myself do... They swat them like flies.

Sweat we beading on Arashi's face as he neared the end of his seals.

Kyuubi's laugh was becoming Darker as she read the Intent behind the seals.

"Clever little Ape, but not clever enough. You have neither the power, nor the mental fortitude to best me in a contest of will. But if you would like to try then I shall allow it. In fact I will 'Allow' you to try your seal. When it fails... When it fails, then you shall truly know despair, and perhaps then I shall even allow you to die.

Arashi ignored her again, the tension seeming to crack in the air around him as he concentrated fully on keeping the correct order, power, and shape to his chakra. Just as he finished however he did something that Kyuubi hadn't even considered possible. In a loud voice he cried out.

"NOW Haishi!

Feeling the power building up behind him Kyuubi took a step to the left just in time to see the group of white eyed ninja who had been following GamaBunta and The Yondaime finish the last seals and cry out with perfect unity.

"Hijutsu: Hokage!"(2)

Kyuubi's eyes widened as a mass of pure energy left the leaf nin's.  
_  
NO! It's NOT POSSIBLE!_

Rising as one, the chakra homed in on the (Now visible) seals Tattooed on Arashi's arms and legs, and (Though faint through his clothes) the Burning seal over his heart. Quickly Kyuubi tried to bring all of her considerable power to bear on the man in front of her, but it was already too late. Infused with the power of the entire fighting force of the Hyuuga Clan, Arashi Activated the seal on the paper. There was a bright flash of blinding light and with a wail of absolute loss that pierced even the most valiant of the defenders hearts the Kyuubi was sealed. Sealed inside the one creature she seemed to despise with all her being. For a moment their was silence as the powers that had ravaged the city of Konoha for the last week finally ceased, and then the silence was broken, Broken by the sound of a child crying.(3)

-End Flashback-

Naruto rocked back and forth, silently crying to himself. He Understood it now. He knew with all his heart that both sides had been grievously wronged. He could finally empathize completely with the shinobe that refused to meet his gaze, those who found somewhere else to be when he entered the room. To a limited extent he could even empathize with the villagers who had made his life such a living hell. Kyuubi wasn't done however.

"It was only in the final moments before my judgment that I would regret my actions, and even then it was only the faintest shade of it. But it was because of that regret that I was sealed. Whether intentionally or not when the Yondaime did his summoning he called out, not to death as he thought, but to Judgment. My power was such that I could not be destroyed without a way to contain it, and that was what the seal was intended to do, but Judgment felt my regret. By then I was finally calming down, and because of it he looked back. He searched to find what had caused me to act the way I did. I've never understood the sad smile he graced me with, but I can remember his words as plainly as though he told them to me yesterday. 'Fear not' He said 'Your love has not forsaken you. Because fate has played a cruel trick on you, I grant you just one more chance. In the eighteenth year of your keepers life my seal shall dissolve, and no force upon or under the earth shall be able to keep you contained. When you are free, listen again to the wind, and then weep Kyuubi, Weep for your folly, weep for your mate, and pray that your one love will be able to find it in his heart to forgive you, for you have caused him a great grief.'"

Naruto was shocked. Never before had be suspected that there was more to the Kyuubi then the vile wretched bastard that he had been forced to keep company with. There was quiet for a long minute before Naruto heard the sound of the Kyuubi abruptly standing, startled he opened his eyes just in time to see her retreating into the darkness at the back of the cage. Just before she vanished however Naruto heard her say.

"And so I wait child. By your appearance I see that you are nearing at the age of reckoning, and even before your fight I could feel the seal dissolving. Even your death will no longer be enough to keep me from this world. Soon we shall meet face to face. but I grow weary, and these past fifteen years are heavy on my heart. Be gone now, back to your teacher and training, your jokes and your friends. I shall see you soon, and it shall be then that we will have our reckoning. Until that time grow strong become the man he wanted you to be. If you can then perhaps, just perhaps, you might be worthy of the life he sacrificed for you and your people."

And with that she was gone, Vanished, Leaving Naruto alone in the darkness to contemplate her tale.

----------

"Hyuuga Hinata! Please Step Forward!"

Hinata sighed. Her father had been right,

_only a day after his warning too._

Standing from her seat she faced the councilors at the other end of the table.

"Yes honored elder, what can this insignificant one do for you?"

Her father winced slightly. It was an ancient formality, and the last person to use it at a family gathering such as this had nearly incited a civil war when she refused to marry at their command. The elder frowned too, apparently catching both the meaning she intended, and the slightly mocking undertone she had used. It would make it harder to escape later, but she felt that it was well worth the added difficulty. For a moment she perused the images that were flickering faintly around his head, and then allowed herself a small smirk.

_Poor old fool is in for a nasty shock when that happens_

It wasn't really fortunetelling, or prophesy, but more of an ability to read the lines of 'what if' Her gift, much like the Uchiha's eye's allowed her limited foresight, showing her

in what path the future was most likely to head. This was how her eyes were different from her family's. It was her mothers last gift to her in a fashion. After her death a branch member had delivered a sealed box with her name on it detailing her mothers heritage.

_Almost a pity that her gifts passed like this._

Hinata tuned out the elder as she glanced at her sister. Two images stood bright in her Aura. One of Hanabi sitting on the ground sobbing, her family's hated seal burning with an unholy light on her forehead, the other of a smug young women gloating to someone who was apparently laying at her feet. Hinata sighed again. These two images had been growing brighter for quite some time now, and she knew that she, not her sister, was at a crossroads. Either she finally stopped holding back, or Her sister finally got her wish to be the heir. It didn't matter which though, Hanabi was in for a series of hard times, that much was obvious by the threads of black that writhed around the borders of the images.

_What to do._

"... The decision of the council that your constant losses to your sister Hanabi indicate that you are unfit for the position of heir. At Dawn tomorrow morning the two of you will battle, and immediately after, one of you will receive the brand, and the other will ascend to full headship of the family!"

Hianta was in shock

_Full Headship? But... But what about...  
_  
Shocked Hinata glanced at her father. This was apparently news to him as well as she had caught the flicker of a grimace across his face. Frowning Hinata focused on the Elder again. He gave a nasty smirk and continued in a mocking tone.

"So sleep well 'honored heir', Your fate now lies on the field of honorable combat."

_Or not so honorable as the case may be._

Hinata glanced at her sister again, and stifled a gasp. For the Second time in her life, she saw herself in someone's aura. She had been assuming up to this point that it was herself that Hanabi had been mocking, but it was not. It was their father, prostrate before the council of elders as he begged for something, and with a sudden clarity she knew what it was for. It was for her! She could see the faint image of herself, bound chains in the background. Even as she watched, Hanabi Spat on the floor in front of him and gave a command. Instantly two guards restrained him. Hanabi grasped his chin and turned his head to look at the bound image of herself

_No!  
_  
A sudden fury gripped Hinata's heart. The broken look on his face even as he debased himself completely, the cold indifference on her sister's face, the gleeful looks on the faces of the elders as they gazed upon the once proud Haishi.  
_  
No, This is not right.  
_  
The Image wavered for a moment, and the entire world seemed to fade to gray around her, and time stood still.  
_  
No! NO! I WON'T LET THIS COME TO PASS!_

And then suddenly there was a third image! An Image that blazed to life in full vibrant colors! Again there was Hanabi, and her father, but this time there was a third person, one who's aura she had watched with absolute fascination for years, Blonde hair, Blue eyes, his perpetual smile however was nowhere to be seen and he seemed to be speaking rather angrily about something and pointing somewhere behind them. Her father turned to leave, a slight smile on his face, and in doing so he missed seeing an enraged Hanabi suddenly leaped forward to attack, and suddenly the vision faded, and the world re-gained its motion. Hinata was stunned.

_So this is where we are bound Naruto-kun. I saw that our fate was entwined from the first time I met you, but I never expected this! The moon's child and the breaker of bonds. this is the point where our paths are mingled. Now I just need to figure out how to make this third path a reality. We have a date Naruto-Dono, and destiny will not be denied her course._

Calmly standing Hinata bowed respectfully to her father and gave a slight incline of her head to the council of elders before turning as walking out of the room, her mind a whirl with Ideas and possibilities.

--------

Naruto shook his head as he picked through the wreckage of his room again.

_Every damn time_

He had finally been released from the hospital again earlier that morning, and had returned to his room to find that it had once again been ransacked, upended, and

even burnt in some places. For the umpteenth time he thanked whatever deity that watched him that he had found another place to keep his valuables.

"Looks like they were more through this time."

Naruto glanced up at Sakura who was leaning against the door frame.

"well, they had a little longer than usual to make sure they got it all."

Naruto shrugged

"it's not like there was anything of real import here."

Sakura shook her head, and Naruto could see the sadness in her eyes

"That doesn't matter, nobody should be without refuge, Nobody should have to hide everything they hold valuable, especially not in a hole in the woods."

Naruto frowned

"It's a tree, not a hole. And in case you forgot I'm certainly note your average joe."

Sakura studied him in silence until he ran a hand through his hair and sighed

"Ya, alright. I know I don't deserve it, but there's really not much I can..."

Naruto's voice cut off abruptly as he hit his knees and clutched at his head, over the course of the last day the in flood of memories had slowed to a trickle, but something in the conversation triggered a flood of new ones.

_...A man with purple eyes shook his hand and he grinned. After hours of dickering they had reached an agreement..._

_... Saratobi smiled at him as he put the finishing signature on the deed to his new land..._

_... Kenamo, His Father, casting a critical and disapproving eye past a pair of massive gates..._

_... looking around an abandon manor that had long sense fallen into disrepair with his sister Miki..._

_... grinning he used a small katon to light aflame the end of a fuse and then smiled in satisfaction as he watched the main manor and all of the outbuildings being blown to kingdom come..._

_... Frowning He stepped off the floorplans of a new house again, it wasn't huge, but it would be built in such a way as to immediately draw the attention of anyone who walked into the compound._

_... He Grinned at his father as they discussed building material, costs, and labor. It was going to be larger than he had really wanted, but still nowhere near the size of the major clan manors, He wanted to get started, something had felt off to him, and just yesterday he had seen a women stare at him and then run off crying. He didn't know what was wrong, but whatever it was had given him a sense of urgency..._

"Naruto!"

Breathing hard Naruto wiped away the small trickle of blood coming from his nose before he glanced up into the worried face of Sakura.

"D...Don't worry, just caught me by S... surprise is all."

Shaking his head Naruto accepted Sakura's help as he stood back up.

"Naruto, Your ears... they're bleeding. Do you need anything? We could go back to the hospital and have Tsunade..."

Naruto cut her off though.

"Actually, I think that I have finally found an upside to these Damn memories. We need to talk to Tsunade alright, but It won't be about my health."

Turning on his heel Naruto led a very confused Sakura out the door.

----------

Naruto kicked the door to the Kage's office open, Ignoring the two chuuin on guard duty. He knew that there was a couple of ANBU around here somewhere too, but he also knew that they wouldn't do anything unless he made a hostile move toward Tsunade. He was a little surprised however to catch the end of a sentence.

" ... EXACTLY why I can't do anything Haishi, Technically my hands are as tied as..."

the two of them turned to look at the suddenly sheepish Naruto. And the more than slightly flustered Sakura who he had dragged in with him.

"erm... Sorry, I figured that Oba... errr. Tsunade-Sama was just doing paperwork again. I can wait outside."

Haishi shook his head slightly, and for a moment he seemed to be suppressing a slight smile, but it was gone so quickly that Naruto wasn't willing to believe he had seen it.

"Quite alright this time young man. We were about finished anyway. Next time however do please knock at least."

Naruto flushed slightly under the admonitions, and Tsunade gave Haishi a mock glare for usurping her authority. He held up his hands defensively in a warding gesture, and after a brief moment Tsunade snorted in amusement before her expression turned grim.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you Haishi."

Sighing Haishi stood up. It's alright Tsunade-Sama. I thank you for what advice you could give me, but I fear that it will be of little use.

Tsunade bowed her head for a moment as Haishi turned to walk out.

"best of Luck Hyuuga-San."

On his way past however Haishi did something that would have shocked any member of his house who saw it. He reached out and ruffled Naruto's hair in a very fatherly manner.

"Good luck boy" and as he walked away Naruto distinctly heard him mutter " I hope your's is better than mine anyway."

And with that he was gone, leaving a thoughtful Tsunade, a slightly confused Naruto, and a VERY nervous Sakura.

----------

_Ok, Shirt? Well, I had to borrow one of Shikamaru's, but It's alright. New pants, Check, Enough money for two? Check. Handkerchief? Check... alright, that seems to be about everything._

Nervously Chouji tugged on his collar again, and compulsively felt for his wallet. He was still shocked to be going out with Sakura.

_Just a friends. But still, who'd have thought that she'd ever be going to dinner with ME of all people?_

Sakura's crush on Sasuke was considered obvious, as was Hinata's on Naruto, but there were several that were supposedly much better hidden. For example Many people would have been shocked to find that for quite a while Ten-ten had crushed on Shikamaru before moving on to Neji, and even more would have been shocked to find that Chouji, 'Big-Boned' Chouji of the perpetual bag of potato chips had been crushing on Sakura.

_What if I screw this up? What if she hates my guts? Or set me up just to never arrive like like some of the girls did in the academy? What if..._

Sighing he drove the thoughts from his mind.

_What will come, will come. Just one step at at time... Just one at a time._

With another compulsive jerk to his collar he looked at the clock and let out the loudest sigh yet.

_Two hours, thirty-six minutes, eleven seconds, and counting. It's going to be a Long wait._

----------

Naruto frowned again as he looked over the rusted Hinges. The old protections on the walls that assured the total authority of the family within them had locked down shortly after the the Kyuubi was sealed. And only the owner could open them. Turning back to Sakura he shook his head.

"Sorry, it was a bad Idea after all."

Sakura frowned

"Why? Just open the damn things!"

Naruto frowned back

"how?"

"Oh for Pity's Sake! Are you or are you not the owner!"

Naruto frowned

"The paper says that Kazama Arashi owns the property."

Sakura, exasperated, grabbed the back of his head and moved as though to bash it against the gate. On reflex Naruto reached up to soften the blow, and instead found himself stumbling as the gates opened under his hand.

"Really now Naruto, you need to accept what you are, and who you were!"

Naruto sighed and rubbed his eyes, he could already feel another headache coming on.

"Ya, i know..."

the two of them were startled by a whistle from behind them.

"Wow! Got yourself quite the property here Naruto-Kun."

Sakura glared slightly at the newcomer who had apparently just popped up on the wall. Naruto however had no such inclination.

"Jin-Chan? What are you doing here?"

Jin grinned at him.

"Just keeping an eye on you really... so, why are we staring at an empty plot of land again?

Sakura stifled her exasperation. Jin had shown up again just before she had left the hospital the night before, and for the life of her Sakura couldn't figure out how she was getting in and out of the room, especially as the window had been closed this time.

"New house"

said Naruto with a grin, sadly it quickly disappeared into a frown

"Or at least it will be eventually."

Jin eyed the empty plot of land before lazily responding

"Bit of a fixer upper isn't it?"

Naruto however grinned at the flippant tone of her voice.

"You have no Idea..."

----------

----------

(1) I'm using the word 'Ki' as a shorter replacement for the (supposed) english translation of 'Killer Intent.'

(2)Hijutsu, Hokage!: Loosely translated, 'Secret Technique: Shadow Flame!

(3) If the scene seems familiar It's because I used it in the prologue. Neat huh?

----------

There you have it, The next installment! I do apologize for the length of time between my updates, but now that I'm out of school I'm afraid that I have found my free time to be much more limited. Sadly the muse likes to drop by with Idea's when I have my hands full and a would have a very difficult time coming up with an excuse to slip away and jot them down. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you are all looking forward to more updates, both of this fic, and (With any luck) my other Long neglected stories.

Thank you to all my Reviewers, and especially those of you who occasionally drop me a Pm just to say 'Hello' and see how the work is coming. I want you to know that I appreciate it more than you would probably expect.

Till next time,

-Manatheron-


	6. The Touch of Fate

_  
Jin eyed the empty plot of land before lazily responding_

"_Bit of a fixer upper isn't it?"_

_Naruto however grinned at the flippant tone of her voice._

"_You have no Idea..."_

-----

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

Hinata stepped forward and inclined her head just far enough not to be called to task for it, but far to shallowly for it to be anything but insulting

"'Honored' elder."

The old man frowned and opened his mouth for an angry retort before realizing that she was baiting him. Instead he switched his gaze to the girl at the other side of the field.

"Hyuuga Hanabi!"

Hanabi stepped forward, but unlike her elder sister she bowed deeply.

"Yes honored Elder, allow me to serve."

The elder smirked at the slightly fuming Hinata

"Do the two of you understand what will occur this day?"

Hinata answered with a careless

"Yes."

Hanabi of course followed the prescriptions to the letter.

"Yes Honored elder, I await your blessing to join this most honorable battle."

_Honorable my foot, those smug pompous arrogant pricks are setting me up for a fall, and they intend to take father down with me._

"To your marks."

Hanabi slid immediately into the clan's taijutsu stance, the veins around her eyes bulging as she activated them. Hinata on the other hand just stood there with he arms crossed looking faintly amused. The elder and several of the council frowned at Hinata's obvious disregard of her sister.

"Set!"

Hanabi however dropped her mouth open in shock and her face heated to an angry red. Without waiting for the elder to finish she threw kunai at her sister, only for the rest of the family to start in surprise as the weapon passed harmless through a bunshin.

"You didn't really think"

Said Hinata's voice from behind the shadow of a pillar

"That I would stay here for your twisted amusement did you?"

An angry chakra blast from Hanabi destroyed that clone as well.

"Find her!" Screamed the elder "Find Hinata and return her here using whatever force is necessary!"

Across the road Hinata chuckled to herself as she heard the elder begin yelling. She knew that she didn't dare leave the village as her father had ordered her to. She was stronger than she showed the world true, but she knew that she wasn't nearly good enough to evade the ANBU members of her clan. So, she sought shelter, the empty compound at the end of the district had been abandon for years. It was an almost Ideal place to hide as it was tight to the walls, and had a form of genjutsu placed around it that blocked her clan's eyes until they had bypassed the gate. True there was a risk at hiding in it as there was no escape other than the front door, but the odds of anyone who tried to flee going there was almost nothing. first they would have had to pass by the 'haunted' Uchiha sector, and then they would have to enter a gate with a powerful jutsu sealing it shut. Of course Hinata had no way to enter it, but that didn't stop it from being a perfect...

_What on earth._

Hinata stopped short, there should have been nobody down this way, yet she could distinctly hear voices.

"_Bit of a fixer upper isn't it?"_

"_You have NO Idea"_

_Oh hell, there are PEOPLE here? I'll just have to slip past them._

From Hinata's point of view it was a good plan, unfortunately she hadn't been prepared for the sight of an open gate on the property, and had not only gasped, but had forgotten to watch where she was going. Stumbling, Hinata tripped and fell sideways into some trashcans making quite a clatter, Cursing herself for being six kinds of fool Hinata quickly tried to right herself for a quick get away. She wasn't expecting to get tangled however, and tripped again as she was standing, knocking over another empty can in the process.

_Perhaps they'll think it was a cat, Perhaps I still have time to..._

It was to late however, the sound of feet approaching at speeds only a ninja could reach informed her that she had been caught.

_Well, I tried._

Closing her eyes Hinata waited for the inevitable sound of one of her kinsmen telling her that she must return home.

Naruto had been telling the two girls about the house that Minato had intended to build on the land when he suddenly paused, he could have sworn that he had heard a sound just outside his compound. He waited a moment, but when nothing else was forthcoming he turned back. He was about to pick up where he left off when he heard the sound again. Wondering what was going on he took off at top speed toward the odd sound. Leaving the girls to trail along behind him. Arriving at the scene of the disturbance he had to suppress a smirk at the sight of Hinata laying by a series of tipped over cans.

"Well, if your family was stupid enough to toss you out with the trash that means I can salvage you right?"

Hinata's eyes snapped open and her face positively glowed in embarrassment as she recognized Naruto's voice. Without moving and with as much dignity as she could muster Hinata replied.

"Obviously you're out of the loop Uzumaki Naruto, laying amongst the trash is all the rage these days. All the cool kids are doing it."

Naruto snickered at the comment and then reached down to help her up.

"Well, I guess I've finally figured out why I'm not all that popular. What brings you to this side of town?"

"U...Um actually my family's compound is just on the other side of the Uchiha's old compound."

Naruto nodded.

"well then, would you like to see mine?"

Hinata's eyes widened.

"Y... You have a c...c...c..."

"Compound of my own?"

asked Naruto finishing her question for her.

"Yup." Interjected Sakura as she came up on the two.

"it's Just down the road there. The 'Kage just gave it to him."

Naruto smiled.

"I was just showing it to Sakura-Chan and Jin-Chan"

"J...Jin-Chan?"

"A new friend of mine."

"ah..."

Hinata's head dropped

_Yet another person who sees you as you are. I just wish I could tell you... I wish..._

"None of that!"

Shocked Hinata looked up and panicked at the look of disapproval on Naruto's face

_Did he just read my mind?_

"I don't know what has you frowning, but whatever it is you just stop right

"ah... sorry?"

Naruto sighed at the repeated apology. Before reaching down and pulling her up. Hinata's startled 'eep' and bright blush had him snickering again as he turned back toward the wall. After a moment he stopped and looked back over his shoulder.

"You coming?"

Still flushed but thankfully not glowing red any more Hinata quickened her step to catch up her eyes automatically picking out the play of images dancing through his Aura. One however caused her to stumble for a moment

_Oh dear... What have I gotten myself into now..._

_----  
_

The uproar following the clone's declaration was nearly deafening as many of the council members competed to be heard, but through it all Haishi sat, first stunned, then quietly amused.

_She listened, when I saw her standing there I was sure she had disobeyed, but she actually did it, she left._

Silently heaving a sigh of relief he looked around at his milling kinsmen and shook his head.

_As little as I like it, It's treason, and if I want to maintain any kind of control I suppose I should sort this lot out._

Standing He strode to the center of the stadium, not ten steps from his fuming youngest daughter.

"attention please"

Nothing changed. Slightly louder he tried again

"May I have you attention please..."

Still nothing. Shaking his head slightly he all but shouted.

"I said BE QUIET!"

The lul was nearly as instant as the noise had been, Hyuuga Haishi never yelled. It was undignified.

"Thank you. Hawk, Raven, and Bobcat, kindly start searching for Hinata, Elders, and active shinobi above genin rank kindly remain here, we need to decide what to do about my missing daughter. The rest of you are dismissed."

It was a testament to Haishi's leadership skills that there was only the slightest of mutterings as the non-essential family members went back to their daily routines. Unfortunately Hanabi had apparently decided that he hadn't meant her.

"You too Hanabi."

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. I intend to be here for this. I'm the heir now that Hinata's missing, so I'm staying."

Haishi frowned, especially as he saw a number of the elder council members watching and nodding with approval.

"You aren't a chuunin yet, and I believe I gave you an order."

"You don't control me."

There it was, the crux of the issue. Haishi, his face deceptively mild replied.

"Is that so."

Hanabi glared not bothering to answer.

"I see."

Stretching out an arm he caught one of the passing branch house members.

"Take Hanabi to her room. She is not to leave it until I come for her. She is not to have any food until I come for her."

-----

Hyuuga Neji wasn't a happy person, he hadn't been in years, not since shortly after receiving his branch house seal, his anger had only grown with the death of his father, and though it had recently abated with his loss in the chuunin exams, and the revelations about his father's choice he still found himself surprised that he was somewhat relieved Hinata had left. He had no love for the girl, she was main branch after all, but she at least didn't flaunt her status like many of the others did. When he heard Haishi's orders to clear the room he honestly didn't care one way or the other that he didn't have the required rank. It just meant he had more time to himself for training. He was somewhat shocked therefore to find his uncle's arm suddenly blocking his path forward.

"Take Hanabi to her room. She is not to leave it until I come for her. She is not to have any food until I come for her."

Neji nearly snarled in annoyance. There went his plans for the afternoon. He didn't of course let his rage show. bowing calmly to the head of the family he turned and started the short distance to Hanabi. He hadn't made it more than a step however before she started running through seals, seals he sadly recognized all too well. Bracing himself he waited for the pain of his activated curse seal to hit and was very relieved when it didn't. Opening his eyes back up he was slightly surprised to see Haishi binding his daughters hands together as she kicked and screamed like the spoiled little brat she was. The scene was almost... amusing, but his uncle was talking again.

"Sadly I don't have time to address this issue at the moment, let alone find out where she learned those seals, but you have full permission to use whatever restraints you feel necessary to keep her in, do you understand?"

Bowing again Neji suppressed a smile.

_Perhaps this won't be so much of a chore. after all, I suppose I can always work out a little more theory..._

"Yes Haishi-Sama"

His smirk hidden behind the action of bending down to pick up the trussed and thankfully gagged little girl he lifted her easily to his shoulder and started walking back toward the house.

-----

Shikamaru Frowned, As much as he didn't like to admit it, he was stumped.

_I guess there's no help for it. I'll have to ask dad._

Sighing he stood up and stretched, wincing as he did so.

_Correction, I'll ask him AFTER I shower, and maybe take a little n..._

"Shikamaru."

He winced

"Yes father."

"A word with you please."

Shikamaru sighed. He knew that tone.

"Yes father."

Ignoring the aches in his back and limbs Shikamaru followed his father toward the house

_Well, no time like the present I guess._

"Father?"

"Hmm? Yes Shika?"

"What did my name used to be."

If he hadn't been watching closely Shikamaru would have missed the falter in his father's footsteps, as well as the minuscule flinch. Shikato's voice didn't waver in either tone or inflection however as he replied

"And what makes you think you've ever been anything other than Shikamaru?"

There was a pause as Shikamaru pondered over how much he was willing to share

_...I tell him, he laughs, we talk it out... or he sends me back to Inoshi... or takes me to Tsunade... or I'm labeled mentally unstable... or...._

In the end however he just sighed

_Troublesome to try dissembling now._

"I've been seeing... even speaking... to Something odd for the last few weeks. It's mentioned a seal several times, offered help a few more, and most recently said I needed to know my former name. Either I'm crazy or... as your flinching would indicate... There's something you need to tell me."

Inoshi sighed

_Well, it was bound to happen sooner or later_

"Inside. I think this is a discussion that's going to need some peace and quiet..."

_and some alcohol... lots and lots of Alcohol._

_-----  
_

"Haishi-Sama, we found her."

Careful to keep his face completely blank Haishi nodded

"I see, bring her in."

The Branch member hesitated. He'd always liked Hinata. Nearly as much as he liked Haishi himself in fact.

"I..."

he paused and swallowed heavily trying to find the right words under the weight of Haishi's gaze. He had intended to refuse outright, but that was simply something that a Hyuuga did not do. Not to Haishi anyway...

"I don't know if I can."

Haishi said nothing, not even blinking as the branch member began shifting nervously.

"She's in the old Shu Section."

Haishi's normally impassive expression broke into obvious shock at the pronouncement.

"You can see into the complex?"

"Ah... No Haishi-Sama, she was seen going through the gates in the company of The... um... in the company of Uzumaki, Haruno, and an unknown women."

Haishi frowned

"But that would mean..."

As uncomfortable as Haishi's flat stare had made him, seeing the expression of shock for the second time that day was even more uncomfortable. One expected him to be emotionless. Haishi openly showing what he felt was just plain creepy. Thankfully he quickly got himself under control.

"Who knows of this?"

"By now probably the entire clan. Midi was with me and knowing him, he went straight to the elders."

Haishi sighed internally, There went the hope he could keep this quiet.

"I see, Kindly go relieve Neji, and bring my youngest to me. It seems we shall be leaving momentarily to retrieve her sister"

The branch member didn't leave immediately.

"Sir. I don't... I mean, I rather prefer... Um..."

For just a fraction of a second Haishi's face seemed to soften, but it was fleeting at best.

"Ah, hurt yourself getting to me so quickly eh?"

The branch member started to hurriedly deny the comment, but Haishi continued as though he couldn't hear the man.

"Well, don't worry about it. As quickly as you feel you can manage is fine. I'd rather Hinata escape than to see such a loyal man injure himself further."

The flat stare was back, but the message came through loud and clear, and the branch member was quite grateful that his head of house agreed with him.

"Yes sir, as quickly as possible"

he said before turning and walking sedately out of the room. Just before he cleared the door Haishi spoke again.

"In fact why don't you get your injury looked at first. Better safe than sorry after all."

The branch member smiled openly though Haishi couldn't see it.

"Yes sir."

-----

Hanabi rubbed her wrists, She had been left trussed up for over two hours, and that bastard Neji had pretended he couldn't hear her through the gag, but she'd get him back, oh yes indeed she would. Annoyed she glared at the branch member walking slowly beside her.

"Can't I just go on ahead? It's not like I'm going to get lost."

The branch member shrugged slightly.

"I was ordered to escort you by your father, so I'm escorting you."

"Then move faster!"

"Sadly I injured myself getting back here with vital information, and have been ordered not to move quickly for another day or so to prevent aggravating my injury."

Hanabi ground her teeth but didn't dare contradict him... Yet... He had just made her shit list too though, oh yes! No coddling when she was in charge! Grumbling she contented herself with the knowledge she would be free of him in another ten minutes or so.

-----

"We know where she is and we demand that you send someone to go get her!"

The councilors around him shifted slightly, on his way out or not, Haishi was still the clan's leader, was still in charge, and was a very dangerous man in his own right. You simply did not 'Demand' things of Hyuuga Haishi. Haishi was apparently in a good mood however as he replied.

"As soon as Hanabi arrives she and I will..."

It was then that he deigned to see her, and Hanabi, knowing he had noticed her the moment she came in ground her teeth again.

"... Ah, there you are daughter. You've kept these gentlemen waiting nearly an hour, do try to be more prompt."

Hanabi took a deep breath and exhaled. Pointing out her escort was to blame would look childish, something she couldn't afford if she was to take her rightful place, especially after what happened at the family gathering.

"My apologies father, I was delayed by circumstances outside my control."

Oh how she hated being forced to sound contrite. It would be worth it when she was named heir though. Haishi just nodded to her however.

"all right then, come along. It seems your sister has been found in a clan compound. I was about to go retrieve her."

Hanabi scowled

"Why not just send someone to get her? Surely there's no clan that would refuse an order from us."

She was rather shocked when one of the branch members in the back openly snickered at her, and the elders, as one, frowned as Haishi replied.

"Perhaps not daughter, but if we were to try that, and they complained, it would reflect poorly on us. Also, it would set a poor precedent. If we can do that to others, the Hokage can do it to us, and we have been very careful to keep the laws such that anything occurring within a clan compound is clan business no matter whom it involves, and as much as it may surprise you, there are in fact clans that would refuse us entry out of spite, especially if we were rude. Now come along."

Hanabi, blushing brightly under the combined stares of the most powerful people in the clan was almost docile as she followed her father out of the room. She did however add another note to the 'reasons I'm going to enjoy watching him get branded' column of her mental tally.

-----

Naruto sighed softly as he looked over the compound again. It had taken a while to find out why Hinata was in the mostly abandon sector of town, but now that he had it he almost wished that he didn't.

_You'd think that her family would at least be a little more circumspect_

Hinata and Jin, after a bit of incredibly wide eyed stammering had hit it off quite well, the two were talking with Sakura in one of the two buildings he had set up as temporary bunks while he started construction on the main house. He of course had been summarily banished as they were talking about 'Girl stuff'.

_Well, at least I'm getting a start I suppose._

Having nothing better to do Naruto had summoned up a double handful of shadow clones, he had pulled a pair of them aside and sent the rest for supplies, leaving one of his clones in charge of organizing, he and the other one had started sorting the warped, bleached, and weathered remains of his first attempt at building. They had been doing so for about ten minutes when Naruto heard what sounded like a chime. Glancing up he noticed two people standing by the partially open compound gate.

_Neighbors?_

Wiping his eyes and forehead, Naruto watching with interest as his clone went over to speak with them.

-----

"I'm a WHAT!"

Shikaku rubbed his eyes and reached for his shot of Saki only to find Shikamaru staring pensively into the now empty cup.

"Well, I suppose that it makes some sense in a twisted sort of way. How many jinchukurri are there in Konoha?"

Shikaku leaned over and re-claimed his shot glass. Taking his time he poured himself a drink and stared deeply into it for a moment before tossing it back.

"I personally only know of one other. Naruto of course, but I suspect we have some incarnate Youki running around... There's a question, once they've been reincarnated are they Youki? Hanyu? Or just human with a predilection to certain behaviors and affinities..."

Shikamaru flopped back and resisted the urge go into his 'Thinking pose'.

"So I had a demon sealed into me at birth... ok... I think I can deal with that."

It took a moment for Shikamaru to realize that his father had gone very very still. Shikaku then reached over, poured himself another shot and sighed.

"Close, but not entirely accurate."

-----

Chouji smiled a little across the table. Being very careful to eat at a slow pace so as not to rush his guest.

"so, how was your day at the hospital?"

Chouji paused and shook his head

"So, How do you like working under Tsunade?"

There was a couple seconds pause before he nodded sharply to himself.

"Better, not specific to her work, but yet personal enough that I'm getting to know her."

He glanced at his watch and sighed again, the empty chair across the table mocking his impatience. An hour and a half had never stretched so long.

-----

Naruto watched dispassionately for a moment while his clone greeted the newcomers before shrugging and getting back to work. His basement wasn't going to dig it's self after all. He was forced to stop a moment later however as a sharp whistle split the air. He looked up just in time to see the smaller of the two shapes hit his clone in the shoulder. It's memories told him that Haishi and Hanabi wanted a word with him, and Hanabi was apparently a bit impatient. Shrugging to himself he stood and stretched before grabbing his shirt from where he had tossed it when he started digging. He was just climbing out of the hole when the girls came out the only remaining tool shed laughing merrily amongst themselves. Their laughter died a quick death when Hinata realized just who was at the door. Pulling on his shirt Naruto walked over to introduce himself.

-----

Sighing again and starting longingly at the hot Sake bottle Shikamaru closed his eyes and recapped what he had just learned out loud.

"So, this was an experiment that's stretched back at least twenty years?

Shikaku shrugged

"I don't know that I'd call it an experiment anymore, but essentially correct, yes."

"And all bloodlines are...."

Shikaku nodded.

"As far as I can figure yes. You can't get a bloodline without some pretty extraordinary measures."

"Is that what this was about?"

Shikaku shook his head 'no'

"Far from it, the change and boost to the bloodlines is just happy chance... at least I think it is, I suppose you could have negotiated that with the death god.."

"And I'm..."

Shikaku shrugged

"My brother, Everyone figured I named you after him when he 'disappeared'. It's kinda odd that they never questioned how your mother managed to hide her pregnancy from everyone until after you were born, but I suspect that many of the families we consort with have made similar sacrifices."

Shikamaru sighed. He was about to ask what happened next when a new voice spoke up

"took you long enough."

Shikaku and Shikamaru both jumped, as the apparition from the training ground stepped out of the shadows.

"Now if the two of you are done drowning in your self pit... Is that Sake?"

The Nara glanced at each other for a moment before Shikaku shrugged.

"Help yourself."

"Thanks, So I'm here to talk about my parole."

The Nara's shared another look and Shikamaru sighed again.

"Troublesome."

-----

"You want me to what again?"

"You will turn over my sister so she can be properly branded and I can take my rightful place as heir!"

Haishi bit his tongue and took half a step away from his youngest daughter as Naruto's aura flickered into the visible spectrum."

"And If I don't?"

Hanabi's face went a bright scarlet red and she stalked forward

"Then. There. Will. Be. Consequences."

Naruto's eyes darkened and his aura deepened into a royal blue as the Kyuubi's red began tinting it.

"Consequences eh? Are you threatening me Hyuuga-Chan?"

"Sama" Hanabi hissed

Naruto's smile was cold

"'San' is fine, my clan tends to be less formal than many others"

Hanabi was outraged.

"How DARE you mock me! Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Sure, Hinata-Chan's annoying, spoilt, and apparently rather slow younger sister."

Hanabi seemed to be trying to invent new shades of red as she sputtered incoherently in her anger

"You're also trespassing. As I did not give you leave to enter my compound I could legally do absolutely anything I like to you up to and including a year as an indentured servant, public flogging, or even execution if I felt you were trying to steal clan secrets. I suggest you leave. Now."

Hanabi, still bright red stalked back in the direction Naruto was pointing, back toward where her father was standing, Naruto followed a few steps behind as though to make she really left. As soon as she was past the gates Hanabi spun around and hissed at him

"This isn't over."

Naruto snorted, his expressed chakra vanishing.

"Oh no. I assure you, we are quite done."

Naruto turned around, ignoring her and intending to go back to work. Hanabi, Incensed, leapt forward, her fingertips glowing, fully intending to end the irreverent bastard, a horrified Haishi missing the back her shirt by Millimeters as he tried to stop her. She didn't make it two steps however before both her arms were twisted backward and an acutely uncomfortable angle as her legs were kicked out from under her. To add insult to injury Naruto himself didn't even turn around as he asked.

"Haishi, What are the village laws about attacking a clan head."

Haishi, as much as he hated her attitude, still loved his daughter.

"A public trial before the council, generally ending in a reprimand, service to the attacked clan, and a fine. Depending on the will of the council of course."

Naruto turned his head so he could just see the elder Hyuuga out of the corner.

"I'm not sure if that was intentional or not Hyuuga-San so I'll clarify. What is the Village law about attacking the head of a clan in his own compound."

Internally Haishi sighed in resignation. Outwardly he was as expressive as a stone wall.

"As far as the village is concerned, she just committed suicide. Whatever said leader decided to do would be justified."

"So if I chose to tie her naked to a post just inside my gate and lash her back till she bled to death."

Haishi and Hinata both paled, and Haishi opened and closed his mouth a couple of times but seemed to have lost his voice. Hinata however shakily responded.

"J...justified."

And if I chose to make her a concubine and passed her around to whatever guests I should choose to invite over?

Hinata's pale turned a nearly translucent white, Hanabi, finally realizing just how much trouble she was in turned green, Haishi was completely immobile. Nobody answered.

"Anbu-San, I know you watched this little altercation."

there was a moment of silence before an anbu clad in a gopher mask appeared next to Haishi.

"Tell me Gopher-San Would that be considered justified?"

The Anbu's voice was completely monotone.

"It would be frowned upon, but yes, you would be justified."

Naruto turned around, knelt down in front of Hanabi, and raised her chin up with his index finger. He stared her in the eye for a long minute, ignoring the tears quietly making their way down her face, and dripping off her chin.

"Remember this next time Hanabi-Chan All actions have consequences."

There was another moment of silence before Naruto raised his voice.

"Haishi-San I'm returning your daughter to you as a gesture of good will. Kindly take her home and give her some time to meditate on what occurred here."

Naruto stood up and turned back to the girls, Hinata was wiping away tears of relief, Sakura was looking a bit green, and Jin... was ignoring the drama as she dealt another hand of cards to the three clones who had stopped working to watch.

"Hinata I accept your asylum request if you still want it."

"But...but I nev..."

Sakura jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow.

"ah!... um.... yes... thank you."

Naruto nodded, and the clones that had captured Hanabi pulled her roughly to her feet and frog-marched her to where her father was waiting. For the first time in years Hanabi hugged her father, tears of relief replacing the one's of terror from moments before. Haishi looked down at his daughter before slowly wrapping his arms around her. After a moment he looked up and inclined his head in thanks before leading her back down the road. The Anbu tilted her head slightly as though she were considering something before she spoke up.

"I'm afraid I will have to report the altercation and it's conclusion to Tsunade-Hime."

Naruto nodded

"That is of course your job. I'll make sure to pass on my commendation for your lack of interference."

The Anbu didn't move, and the two stared at each other for a minute.

"I would have."

Naruto nodded

"You wouldn't be a shinobi of the leaf otherwise."

For a moment something seemed to pass between the two before the Anbu slowly bowed. Straightening she glanced at the girls and then Shunshin'd away. As soon as she was out of sight Naruto's legs gave out and he sat roughly and took a couple of deep breaths as a frown marred his normally cheerful face.

"That was not fun."

there was a couple of seconds more silence before Hinata and Sakura sat down on either side of him.

"Y...you scared me."

Sakura nodded and Naruto looked up and replied sharply

"You both know me better than that."

Both girls flinched, and there was a few seconds of awkward silence before Sakura whispered,

"Yes, we do, But you're a very scary person when you get mad."

Hinata nodded, and Naruto exhaled loudly.

"I don't like it. I've never liked it. It's politics at it's worst, and yet sometimes you have to deal with the devil to keep the peace."

the three of them contemplated exactly how true that statement was for a minute before a voice behind them yelled

"YOU CAN'T HAVE FIVE OF A KIND YOU CHEATER!"

The three of them sighed in unison and turned to look back at the table where a smug Jin was giving the clone's a 'Prove it' Smirk and raking in a rather large pile of chips.

------

Tsunade whistled quietly under her breath. Minato had been rather quiet about his abilities, and she had always assumed that he had found a way around the rather jarring forces necessary to physically summon a person. There was only so much stress the human body could take after all. Paging through the sealed files that he had apparently updated after she left Tsunade couldn't help but be intrigued. Minato had been the start of an advanced bloodline. He had apparently conducted a number of tests on himself and while not actually proving anything, had found he adapted to situations much more rapidly than others, and had proved beyond a doubt that his body, adapted to repeated stresses such as the pressure of summoning, had built up such a tolerance that he could be summoned over a hundred times in as many seconds before his body started to break down to a dangerous degree. Even without the Kyuubi boosting it this was an incredible bloodline. With enough hard work someone who carried it would be capable of turning the already massively dangerous shinobi into a nearly unstoppable juggernaut once they had been exposed to enough damage.

_It's times like this I wish I could bring you back just to wring your fool neck Minato. I'd take you apart just far enough to bring you back and repeat the process a couple of times. Your damn lucky Kushina didn't have an active bloodline after all._

It was always dangerous mixing bloodlines after all. Almost anything could happen. You could come out with people like her father, who could manipulate plants but couldn't pass on his gift, people like Yuhi Kurenai that could see through any illusion but had no elemental affinity, a failed experiment to combine the Byakugan with the Sharingan, or problems like the Seho family had, where their bodies would occasionally just suddenly just quit working when their conflicting bloodlines were both called into effect at once. The last of them had died rather explosively just before she left to go wandering.

"Tsunade-Hime"

Tsunade looked up as one of her Anbu walked in behind her.

"Gopher-Chan What can I do for you?"

"There has been a bit of an altercation you may wish to be aware of..."

-----

"Surely you must be mistaken Inoshi, are you positive of what you..."

"Are you doubting my word Danzo? I tell you the Kyuubi is only being held back Naruto's willpower. I saw it myself!"

Danzo barely suppressed a snarl. Inoshi's testimony was undermining years of hard work. It had taken the concerted efforts of himself and Saratobi's teammates to make the boy a Pariah with the civilians, and to keep the clans apathetic to the boy's plight.

_If I can't have the brat nobody will._

"Then I guess we have no choice but to execute him before the beast can free it's self and start it's rampage."

Of course, Danzo had been a bit out of touch lately. His work with Root had taken his attention off recent events, and it had taken the unexpected invasion of Orochimaru and Suna to refocus him on what was happening outside his tunnels. As such he was caught off guard when one of the civilians he had thought firmly under his finger openly scoffed at him.

"Sure, let's order the execution of Konoha's most rapidly rising star, won't the people just love that Idea."

Danzo was further shocked to note a number of people he had thought completely neutral on the boy scowling at him.

"That THING is a threat!"

Shikato laughed out loud, the first time many of the people present had ever heard him do so.

"The BOY single handedly stopped Suna's Jinchuuriki. The BOY was responsible for saving almost a tenth of our forces during the invasion as well as the protection of the academy after the chuunin on duty was killed, and the BOY is Minato's legacy. Do you really think anyone here doubts he could keep the Kyuubi in check as well? If Inoshi says the boy has it in hand, then I for one have no doubts what so ever that the boy has the monster well in hand."

If Danzo had been the type to gape he probably would have. Thankfully he was not.

_Well, if that track won't work then..._

"Rumor and heresy, the mere idea that it could be the legacy of..."

"If you don't mind, I'd like to state for the record that Uzumaki Naruto has the acknowledgement of the Hyuuga household as the legitimate heir of the Namikaze family."

The room went silent. In a single fell swoop Haishi had stopped any objections that the others might have voiced. Say what you wanted to about them, but one simply did not disagree with the Hyuuga. Danzo was furious with himself as his voice cracked as he asked

"Are you certain Haishi?"

All he got for his trouble was a slight arc of a delicate eyebrow. Haishi said nothing more. He needed to say nothing more, and just like that, Danzo's power in the council was broken. Danzo was outraged, but he stewed quietly to himself as he watched the other fools rush to add their voices to the increasing din of agreement, and all the while Haishi stared at him.

-----

"G...good evening Sakura-Chan"

Sakura smiled, Chouji had obviously gone to the trouble of making himself look presentable.

"Good evening Chouji. You look good. Are we going somewhere fancy? Should I have dressed up?"

"Ah, n...no you look fine. I was just erm... I... uh..."

_Poor Chouji. I didn't know it meant this much to you_

Sakura took pity on the poor boy.

"Felt like dressing up a little? No worries, it happens to me on occasion to."

Chouji nodded jerkily and Sakura sighed a little.

"Chouji?"

Chouji swallowed heavily

"Relax."

She laughed a little

"This is just a meal between friends, it's not like we're dating."

Inner Sakura's eyebrows shot up to her hairline at the slightly crestfallen expression on Chouji's face.

"Ah... of course not..."

He said, struggling to keep dejection out of his voice.

"So, where are we going?"

Chouji stared at her, his mouth opening and closing silently. He'd forgotten to pick a restaurant!

-----

Hinata shifted in her sleeping bag as she tried to find a comfortable place to lie, but no matter how she turned, sleep refused to come.

_For goodness sake! It's not like I've never camped out before._

Jin and Sakura had left hours before, and as dusk had fallen Naruto had cheerfully lit a fire and started setting up a pair of tents, now, hours later, the dim glow of the coals was all that was left, and Hinata was stuck listening to the soft sounds of his breathing, so close, yet so far away.

_Maybe.... Maybe just one little peek?_

Thus far Hinata had purposefully avoided looking at Naruto's aura. She knew that this had been a major turning point, that entire branches of the future had been wiped away because of her decisions and his, but she had thus far resisted seeing what changes she'd made to his life. Now however the temptation was just too much. She exhaled.

"Byakugan!"

His tent immediately lit up with the streamers of energy that always seemed to ebb and flow around him, and Hinata couldn't help but marvel, as she always did, at the way his very presence changed the world around him

_Even asleep he changes things,_

She thought, carefully focusing on minor changes until she could adjust to the scope again. It was always that way when she watched him. Usually she had to hide behind objects to block out some of his aura. With her eyes active she saw it all regardless, and like always it staggered her mind. Idly she focused on watching the effect of one of his breaths. Keeping to something normally insignificant, it didn't help much. She watched as it moved the current of air inside his tent every so slightly, shook her head in amazement as that slight alteration changed the motion of the breeze outside the tent ever so slightly. She could feel that change effect the course of the breeze, sweeping it over a series of lake hundreds of miles distant. The total effect of it would bring rain to parts of Suna that had been praying for it for nearly a month now, and would continue the dry spell that rice was currently experiencing.

_Gaara should have killed his siblings before destroying the town, Sasuke should have been murdered in the forest for not having the Sharingan. Kiba should have been killed by Gaara. Neji finally beaten by Lee. So many changes made, just because you were there._

Hinata stopped the flow of chakra to her eyes. She had changed her mind.

_I don't know, I don't want to know. What will come, will come._

With that she drifted off to sleep.

-----

"no, No NO! A thousand times NO!"

The being known as 'Jin' growled in frustration.

"Why not? YOU are the one that started this course!"

"Do you have any Idea what happened to the last person I let fiddle around with their own fate? Do you have any Idea at ALL how long it took me to get things back on track?"

Jin slowly counted to thirty.

"No, tell me, how long?"

"I STILL HAVEN'T MANAGED TO FIX IT!"

Jin steamed. Here she was, the Shinigami, the very embodiment of death, and she was being stymied by what should have been a minor deity.

"Look luck"

The personification of chance glared

"No, you look. I picked the kid on purpose. Judgement left a mark on him, I left a second. That boy is going to bring about a Renaissance the like of which the world has seen maybe once in an age. I admit I had him marked as special before he fooled around with your domain, but YOU are the one that left judgment in charge. What happens now isn't my concern."

"I'll step in!"

Luck gasped slightly, then her eyes narrowed.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I will if I have to. I like the guy, I openly admit it, but everyone is pinning their hopes on this kid, and now fate is even getting interested. You remember what happened last time she decided to liven things up right?"

"The bombs fell and they figured out how to manipulate energy without a medium. Before that, the bijuu formed, before that, the planet."

"Thats right, and the last thing we need is for her to decide to bring back the pantheon's again. One age of mythology was more than enough. Hell, even Chaos was up to his eyeballs in work."

Luck hesitated. She did rather enjoy the break that this age offered, but...

"No."

She sighed

"No. If you want the kid out of the game you're going to have to step in, and if you do I'm not going to be responsible for what happens."

Jin glared.

"So be it."

and with a snap of her fingers, she was gone. As soon as she left luck sighed. Standing she walked over to the pool she used for divining. Absently she waved her hand over it and stared at the sleeping form of Naruto.

"She'll end you if she has to eh?"

Luck stared at him absently, he was a rather handsome boy. Gently she trailed her fingers over his image in the water, and Naruto rubbed his cheek as phantom fingers of air mimicked her touch in the waking world.

"perhaps... perhaps she's too close? It's been a long time since she took a direct interest in a human..."

She studied his image a little longer.

"Is it possible I wonder..."

Luck was almost hesitant as she traced his cheek again.

"I could... I could..."

Absently she noted the vibration of her bowl, even though the water it's self remained undisturbed.

"I think you underestimate me sister... Incarnating so soon after threatening me... yes... I think I will."

Luck suddenly glowed, he body emitting a golden aura that cast soft shadows across the room, and though nobody was awake to witness it, Naruto's aura flickered dimly into the visible spectrum as well, resonating with her own.

"You are meant for great things Naruto, and I shall not let you be taken, not yet."

The Assassin sent by Danzo slipped just as was about to leap the wall into Naruto's compound, The slight glow distracting him. An anbu who had decided to take a shortcut on his way back to the tower noticed the man's movement. Realizing there was an unknown in town. The anbu acted quickly, and the man was captured and on his way to the Hokage's interrogation room before he had even realized he was found out. Across the Continent a young women, the container for the Nibi no Youki was woken with a start by her sensei, and told to hurry to get dressed as her 'Kage was calling for her, and just outside of Konoha an incarnation went as wrong as it could possibly go. Gasping Jin staggered to her feet. It had been an eon since she felt pain, but she felt it again. Desperately she tried to re-ascend, but with a start she realized she couldn't remember how. In desperation she tried to summon a sprite, but her divinity was beyond her grasp, and it slipped through her fingers like water through a sieve. For the first time in over three thousand years she was completely human. Looking around Jin tried very hard to ignore the fact that she was stranded on this planet, wearing absolutely nothing, and completely unable to call upon her powers. It didn't work so well.

"Oh... Fuck!"

Exhausted, Luck smiled, she had done it. Death was human again. With a vindictive smile she toppled over backward in a dead faint. Exhausted, but pleased. Unnoticed behind her, fate smiled. She had been planning to mix the pot a little, and it seemed to have worked perfectly. Walking forward she carefully stepped over her daughter's slumbering body and stared into the divining pool.

"Quite a man indeed."

and with that, she she was gone, and Naruto, unaware of the events that had just been set into motion around him peacefully slumbered on.

* * *

A/N:

Whew. Long time in the writing this one was. I should warn you I suppose that this isn't a story that's really on my consistent update list. It's more of a 'when an Idea hit's me' story. That being said, I'm a couple pages into the next chapter already. Thank you all for your comments, critiques, and forbearance, I always enjoy hearing your opinions.

~Manatheron~


	7. Encounters

_Exhausted, Luck smiled, she had done it. Death was human again. With a vindictive smile she toppled over backward in a dead faint. Exhausted, but pleased. Unnoticed behind her, fate smiled. She had been planning to mix the pot a little, and it seemed to have worked perfectly. Walking forward she carefully stepped over her daughter's slumbering body and stared into the divining pool._

"_Quite a man indeed."_

_and with that, she she was gone, and Naruto, unaware of the events that had just been set into motion around him peacefully slumbered on._

_

* * *

_

Death frowned in concentration. She had managed to get far enough away from Konoha to keep from being detected. She had even managed to procure some clothing on her way past a little farmhouse in the middle of nowhere just to keep her modesty, just until she could fix this of course. That had been two days ago, and she was just now finishing sketching the necessary runes into the quartz she had gathered. Ironically she had stumbled into one of the places Naruto liked to meditate. A lovely waterfall out in the middle of nowhere about two hours away at a medium run for a ninja. Luckily for her he was busy.

"Carry the two..."

Sitting up Jin sighed. Her back hurt, her shirt was rubbing her chest raw, her pants were far too tight, and she was exhausted, but she was done. Smiling she rubbed her hands together in satisfaction. And channeled what little power her current body could produce into the array she had spent the last twenty hours making. After a moment she could feel it activate, and with a blast of smoke a winged imp was summoned.

_**"WHO DARES TO CALL UPON THE MIGHTY..."**_

"Can it Joshua."

The imp sighed, it's wings drooping in dejection.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"I want you to go get my Dad ya?"

"Get him yourself, you think I want to go bother judgment? You may be able to get away with it, but I'm rather partial to my existence thank you very much."

Jin Growled.

"I would if I could. You think I really want to have to summon you for this?"

Joshua paused, and for the first time really looked at her.

"Holy hells below! You're mortal!"

"No shit!"

"No, I mean you're completely mortal!"

Jin blew at her bangs in frustration. It sucked having to actually have her hair and body obeying the quaint 'laws' of the planet. Gravity in particular was annoying.

"I. Know. That's why I need you to get dad for me."

Joshua looked at her askance.

"Ya, I'm getting that now."

"So will you?"

Suddenly the imp grinned.

"I dunno, what's in it for me?"

Jin grit her teeth before biting out.

"My thanks?"

Joshua shook his head.

"Not good enough."

it was Audible as Jin ground her teeth for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Fine. Fine. I'll owe you one."

Joshua grinned.

"See, was that so hard. You've got yourself a deal."

And with that the imp vanished.

* * *

Naruto Hummed to himself as he worked. Two days and he already had the basement dug, the foundation poured and the beams laid for the main floor. It really was nice having an army of clones at his beck and call. He stopped for a minute to watch Hinata bend over to pick up part of a wall frame and help a couple of clones hoist it into place. Even covered in dust she was easy on the eyes, and despite her initial reluctance she was quickly becoming competent in her work too.

"Naruto! Hinata! Hey! How's it going?"

Naruto turned and grinned even as a handful of clones waved.

"Hey Sakura, Chouji, how ya doing?"

Chouji was still staring in shock at the score of clones who were pounding two of the outside walls together. To Sakura however this was old news.

"Doing well. Had any more visits from..."

Sakura cut off what she was saying, but her eyes cut toward the gates where a lone Hyuuga stood out amongst the crowd of curious towns people who were 'just passing through, and wondering what all the noise was about'. Naruto shook his head.

"No. Nee-chan told me the Hyuuga council lodged a formal protest about the noise, but neither Haishi nor Hanabi signed it."

"Speaking of them..."

"Haishi came by, he wanted to talk to Hinata. Dunno what they said, but he thanked me for watching over her before he left. He also said that what I did to Hanabi made her very introspective for a day or so, but that she was back to her old self 'All too soon'. I suspect I haven't seen the last of her."

Sakura nodded.

"And what about..."

"I can't honestly say things have been getting better, but at least they haven't been getting worse."

Sakura nodded

"Do you need to talk to Inoichi again?

Naruto frowned a bit.

"You know we used to joke about all the elite's either having a weird quirk or being totally nuts?"

"Ya?"

Naruto shook his head

"He's nuts."

* * *

"You want me to what?"

asked Yugito, her voice was flat, an underlying hiss of power creeping into her words.

"I don't believe I stuttered."

Powerful she might be, but a 'Kage didn't get to the position by being a pushover.

"You want me, to go to Konoha, find some brat, and if possible kidnap him and bring him back here."

The Raikage gave her a flat stare.

"You do recall what happened last time we tried that don't you?"

The flat stare turned cold

"You over step your place. The head ninja thought he could bring the white eyes back to our village by kidnapping one, and nearly started a war we neither wanted nor needed when the fool went and got himself killed."

Yugito cringed back.

"Since it seems you missed it the first time I'll repeat myself. This is supposed to be a covert operation. I've recently come into some intelligence stating that Minato had a brat. Kid supposedly looks almost Identical to his father, but because of a bit of bad luck on his part is shunned by most of the village. Your mission is to observe him, and if possible, convince him to defect. If you get the chance to make a clean escape on a grab and go, you're authorized to do so."

"And if I'm caught?"

Not that it was really an issue of course. Her relationship with the Nekomata guaranteed they'd have a hard time holding her no matter how many Jounin they sent.

"Then you tell them you just grabbed the first kid you found as you needed a quiet messenger."

At Yugito's confused look he elaborated

"They have a highly placed spy who's whispering in the wrong ears. We caught a scout from Iwa crossing out of their boarders trying to sneak back home to report this. Sadly the poor bastard spilled his guts literally after spilling them figuratively. The secret is safe for now, but it's a time sensitive mission. I'm assigning you because you have a knack for getting out of tough spots."

There was a moment's pause and then Yugito bowed slightly.

"Thy will be done Raikage-Sama."

With that she spun on her heel and left_, _as the door closed the Raikage closed his eyes and sighed.

_I might have a nephew. Kushina... why didn't you tell me?_

The empty office gave him no answer.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm _STUCK_"

The imp shrugged.

"You owe me one anyway so I suppose I can give you this one free. Judgment said, and I'm quoting here. 'Remind my daughter that all actions have consequences. She made a decision and now she is reaping the fruit. Oh yes, and mention to her that I'll cover for her again, but I'm getting a little too old for this so she can do her own damn paperwork when she gets back.'"

Jin took a few calming breaths at that and growled

"Fricken paperwork... So I have to go off myself then do I?"

She raised an eyebrow when the Imp snickered at her.

"What?"

"Oh... well... it seems that your darling little niece was rather annoyed at you around the time you screwed up your incarnation."

"Who... Luck?"

The snickers became full blown laughter

"Yup, you can't kill yourself!"

"WHAT!"

"Oh ya, it's written all over your aura, clear as day. She really did a number on you Jin, You remember that world that used 'The source', the one with the Trollocs and Aes-Sedai and what not?"

"Yes?"

"You're a focal point. Ta'varen or whatever they called them, You and the fox kid both."

"Oh hell."

The Imp grinned Impudently

"Every world seems to have them, You remember good old 'Flight from death' and the brat he kept trying to off? You get to be one for this world, Lucky you."

"Oh go to hell."

The imp snorted.

"I will too. Have fun Jin."

Jin sighed as Joshua dismissed himself in a blast of smoke.

"Well, at least things can't possibly get much..."

"Jin? What are you doing here? What happened to you?"

_DAMN IT!_

"Hello Naruto."

* * *

"S... so Sakura."

Sakura glanced up from the book she was reading, slightly surprised as not a lot of people came to this part of the park.

"Chouji?"

"Ya... umm... I was wondering..."

"Mmm hmm?"

It was almost cute. As Sakura had found herself spending more and more time around Chouji she had taken a bit of a shine to him. She was fairly sure that the slightly clumsy and tongue-tied fellow Genin had a crush on her. It was a little hard to miss after all

"Um... I was wondering if you'd... maybe... Um... Consider... ah... GoingOutWithMe?"

Sakura suppressed a laugh though her smile was radiant.

"But Chouji, we've already gone out several times. I'm sorry I can't help you with your food issue's but..."

Chouji blushed.

"N...no, I m...mean w...would you..."

Sakura couldn't help it, she just had to laugh,

"Yes Chouji, I would love to go out on a date with you."

She was slightly surprised to realize she meant that too. Chouji blinked a couple of times as though shocked she'd actually said yes.

"Pick me up at Seven?"

"SURE! Um... Ya... I... I mean I'll see you then!"

Sakura laughed again and kissed his cheek before walking away,

_Sasuke made his choice, Naruto's breaking out of his 'idiot' mould, time for me to move on too._

_

* * *

_

Naruto and Sakura shared a look two parts exasperated, one part amused as Kakashi acted out parts of his 'Terrible battle with the monster that had been hiding in the laundry basket'. His right arm was outstretched, and he was hopping on one foot while wildly swinging the other. He looked a bit like a little old lady trying to fight off a bee with a broom handle.

"Sensei?"

Kakashi paused and glanced at him, still holding his ridiculous pose

"Hmm?"

"Was there a reason you called us here? I was told that since Sasuke's defection we were on light duty until there was a replacement available for him."

Sakura and Kakashi both ignored Naruto's grumbling about the 'Old perv vanishing again', and Kakashi relaxed into his normal stance

"Didn't I tell you? We have a mission!"

"Um..." Naruto shot Sakura a confused look "Don't we need another teammate?"

Kakashi just smiled however.

"Nope! We've got a special mission. C rank, we're leaving town for a couple of days to pick up some money owed to Konoha for services rendered, And they specifically asked for our team."

"But..."

"Who would..?"

"Pack your bags my cute Gennin, we're headed to wave!"

* * *

"So that's the story, and that's why I'm going to be gone for a couple of days."

Jin smiled from her seat on Naruto's couch. One of the few pieces of furniture he'd managed to acquire over the last week and a half.

"Quite a tale, how much of it is true?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly

"Most of it?"

Jin laughed. She knew the real story, and the one he'd given her was only vaguely correct, but she wasn't going to call him on it. He had practically insisted on her moving in with him when he heard she got he had got kicked out of her home by a jealous sister. It was close enough that she didn't really feel all that bad about the small deception.

"If you say so Naruto."

"Anyway, I gotta run. See ya later Jin."

With a smile and a small wave he vaulted out of the rough window opening. The actual window itself wouldn't come for a couple of weeks yet as the glass had to be brought from Suna, but the frame, and the wall it was attached to had been completed just the day before, and Hinata had already moved in down the hall.

"So, you going to tell him?"

Startled, Jin whirled around to see said room-mate leaning against the door frame.

"Tell him what?"

Hinata's expression was unfathomable for a few moments before a small smile curled the corners of her mouth up.

"Never mind. Come on, let's get some food."

Slightly confused, and more than a little annoyed at not just _Knowing_ the answer any more Jin let the comment drop and followed Hinata downstairs. Having to eat was annoying too, and her growling stomach was reminding her of it.

* * *

"He's on the move you know?"

"Hmm?"

Itachi looked up from his book, a rather trashy and fairly predictable romance. He had only gotten shit about reading them one time. Orochimaru had left shortly thereafter vowing revenge.

"The Kyuubi brat is on the move. This is probably our best chance of catching him."

Itachi shrugged and went back to his book.

"He's no use to us for another three years or so."

Kisame frowned.

"Hey, don't be like that. Sure we can't unleash the statue till then, but that doesn't mean we can't catch and drain the little brat."

Itachi sighed and lowered the book again... slightly.

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

Kisame grinned and Itachi's sharingan whirled lazily confirming and re-confirming that his partner was in fact not going to let him read his book in peace. Itachi sighed again and marked his place.

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

* * *

"NEJI!"

Neji sighed.

_Hanabi again_

"I want another word with you."

"Yes Hanabi-Sama what can I do for you"

"Nara Shikamaru, What do you know about him"

_Nothing I'm willing to tell you, you insufferable little brat._

Ever since he had been ordered to keep her confined to her room she seemed to take especial delight in singling him out.

_Wasting my Time_

The most mundane things suddenly needed his personal attention at her insistence,

_'Fetch my food, escort me shopping, another glass of milk, a different pair of shoes, deliver this note to my friend'_

The worst part of it all was the condescending smile when he did as she demanded. It wasn't just him either. All of the branch family had noticed it. She was more demanding, even less forgiving. She believed she was superior and she made sure they knew it...

"Nara Shikamaru. Recently promoted Chuuin as of the last exam. Supposed to be a genius who intentionally held himself back in academy trying to be as normal as possible. Likes to complain about how troublesome things are, but always seems half asleep unless in a battle of some kind."

_**Not what he seems, one of the most intelligent people you'll ever meet. Probably the strongest user of his bloodlines in generations, blessed of Nekomata, heir to the stag contract, heir to the Nara family as his brother was born sterile, holder of...**_

Neji ruthlessly suppressed the voice. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination, half remembered fragments of things he'd heard over the years, or if he was just plain losing his mind but that voice had been coming more and more often lately, and he didn't like it. Especially as he knew some of it to be false, Shikamaru had no siblings, and He, Neji had no Idea what the Nekomata would have to do with the Nara family..

Hanabi frowned

"That's all you know?"

"Yes Hanabi-Sama."

Neji barely held back a growl as the little brat had the audacity to actually reach up and pat him on the head as though he were a dog that had preformed a useful trick.

"Good boy Neji. You may go."

Neji's face was a perfect mask but inside he was seething.

_**Let me out brat, I'm more than willing to shred that useless little b...**_

"Yes Hanabi-Sama"

And despite the fact that she had interrupted him, despite the fact that he had been in the middle of his practice time. He calmly turned and walk away. The moment he was out of sight he activated his eyes, and noting that although smug, Hanabi had not activated hers he allowed himself a single strike against a nearby training post. Had they witnessed it, both Gai and Lee would have been shocked to see a textbook perfect Goken strike, The post shattered into a dozen large fragments, and Neji exhaled noisily.

_This is getting out of hand._

_**You could go to Haishi...**_

_Shut up._

With that he moved quickly toward his team's meeting place, he'd be a few hours early for practice today, but he really didn't care.

* * *

"And that's why I propose dropping the charges against Uchiha Sasuke. Obviously the boy wasn't in his right mind."

Inoichi kept his face carefully blank as he looking around the council room. Disgusted he noticed as a number of Shinobi nodded along with a strong third of the civilians.

"And what of the testimony of Uzumaki Naruto?"

Inoichi wasn't at all surprised to see the sneer of disgust the adorned the faces of nearly half the room.

"You'd really take the word of that... that Thing?"

A stronger portion of the room than before looked disgusted. What happened next though was a little surprising. Inoichi had expected that, as in years past, this was about to degenerate into a bitch fest about the resident Jinchuuriki. he was pleasantly pleased however when one of the new people sneering, replied before he had a chance to.

"That _Thing_ saved a lot of lives, including that of my daughter and grand-daughter during the invasion. You don't have to like him, but you will respect him, or you and I will step outside."

The first speaker recoiled as if he had been slapped, incensed he opened his mouth to retort and stopped, suddenly seeming to notice that he was in the minority in the room. People who would have once sided with him in a heartbeat now glared at him ominously. Into the silence Inoichi spoke up again.

"Tell me Rou did you get around to reading my report about the boy?"

Rou sneered.

"I read enough. Obviously the boy bewitched you. He's turned you against this village, and if it weren't for your years of service to us I'd..."

He faltered as Inoichi drew a kunai with a flourish and proceeded to trim his nails, His eyes never leaving the man. Rou was an older Shinobi, not yet old enough to be retired under normal circumstances, but having never risen beyond Chuuin rank he had eventually stopped taking missions and had settled down to the quiet life of a merchant. Though it shouldn't have mattered here at a 'council of equals' he was suddenly and abruptly reminded of exactly how much of a difference there was between an Elite Jounin like Inoichi and himself. Not a hint of killer Intent leaked from Inoichi as he quietly replied.

"Yes? You were saying? What would you do Rou..?"

Rou swallowed convulsively but soldiered on.

"I'd suggest that perhaps you were losing your touch."

Inoichi quirked an eyebrow

"And?"

Rou swallowed nervously again and glanced around for support briefly before continuing

"And were in need of an evaluation yourself. Many of the E... elite Shinobi tend to... erm..."

Inoichi smiled, it was a cold and terrible smile. A falcon stooping on a frightened Rabbit.

"Go crazy? 'Round the twist? Go bat-shit? Snap? Crack under the pressure?"

"Erm..."

Inoichi nodded.

"I don't deny it. I was rather worried about it myself. Which is why I turned myself over to T and I for an evaluation of my own immediately after giving Naruto-san his."

Very few missed the respectful suffix on to the end of Naruto's name. Danzo was tempted to break in as he had no notation that the boy had even been looked at. His ROOT soldiers should have reported such a thing to him immediately. Wisely however he refrained from commenting.

"Ibiki. Could you come forward please?"

Standing Ibiki walked forwards until he was standing in the center of the group. Danzo seeing a chance to take back control of the meeting spoke up

"You looked over the evaluation yes?"

"I supervised it. Last thing we need is another Itachi."

Danzo Nodded

"And your professional opinion?"

"Despite suffering a great deal of stress recently he is in perfect control of his facilities."

"Recent stress?"

"It's none of your business, but he's overworked. I was going to bring this up later in the meeting when I make my annual request for more personnel."

"But you don't feel that this stress effected his work?"

"Of course it did. Three years ago he wouldn't have come to us and demanded the harshest review we could put him through. That being said I reviewed the case and conclusions with him after his review, and am willing to stake my career on his dissertation of the events. There may have been mitigating circumstances that we're not aware of, but honestly we at T and I have had our eye on the Uchiha for quite some time as he was showing signs of going rogue. In my professional opinion Inoichi's summery is if anything understated. The Uchiha's defection wasn't an 'If' it was a 'when'. He took his chance, he got lucky, and I recommend that he be given a 'B' rank in the Konoha bingo book."

"Kill or capture? Isn't that harsh? I'd think a detain and Question would be more than enough."

Ibiki shook his head.

"No. He wasn't aiming to incapacitate during his escape attempt. Had it been anyone else fighting him we would down a promising young Shinobi and he'd still be gone. At this point keeping the Sharingan out of enemy hands becomes our Number one priority."

Danzo was careful to keep his voice neutral as he replied

"Thank you, we'll take that under advisement."

"Any other business..."

Ibiki bowed and walked back to his seat, and Inoichi eyed him speculatively for a moment before re-focusing on Danzo. Both men were professional before anything else, but Inoichi couldn't help but feel that something significant had happened, but damned if he could figure out what.

* * *

Naruto Sighed. He knew where he was. He had been having a rather excellent dream involving ice-cream and a number of Kunoichi when it had suddenly gone dark, the air had turned musty, and as the room had started to lighten he had closed his eyes. He knew what was coming.

"Naruuutooo-kuuun..."

The glow increased and Naruto couldn't help but grumble as he opened his eyes to the massive cage in front of him

"What do you want fox."

The Kyuubi was currently in her 'Beautiful woman' form, And he had to admit she pulled it off nicely.

"Oh come now Naruto-kun, is that any way to treat a lady?"

Anyone else would probably have needed a moment to tell if she was being serious or not, Naruto on the other hand had recently had quite a lot of experience reading her inflection and body language. After their discussion about why she had attacked, the Kyuubi had taken to interrupting his dreams nightly so they could have a 'Talk'. Naruto heard the sarcasm immediately. And snorted instead of replying.

Kyuubi rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you Apes supposed to be friendly and cute when you're young?"

"Aren't you fox's supposed to be timid and scared of the big bad humans?"

Kyuubi allowed herself a small smirk.

"Touche'."

She'd never admit it, but she was actually starting to enjoy the banter. Say what you wanted to about him, the brat had spirit.

"So why'd you drag me here this time?"

"You told me I couldn't understand humans, I'm trying to understand you and you won't answer questions without me dragging them out of you? A tad hypocritical isn't that?"

"No more than you lecturing me on manners."

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed at the jab but the smile never left her face.

"Fine. Tell me Monkey, is there any reason your hopeless and primitive race would ever keep around family? You already told me procreation wasn't on the list, but I see siblings living together all the time when you wander about."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"It's called Loyalty to the family. Not that I expect you to understand such a simple concept as..."

Naruto's smart remark was cut off by a pair of massive tails slamming into the bars across from him. Kyuubi was no long looking even remotely Human.

"**Don't Lecture ME about loyalty human. It was YOUR pathetic race that introduced deception Into the world in the first place."**

Naruto was actually surprised at the rage he saw in her eyes. After a second of glowering the Kyuubi shrank back to approximately Human Shape though she kept her tails and fur.

"Go away brat. I need to think."

Naruto rolled his eyes as the Kyuubi disappeared back into the shadows of her cell and muttered under his breath for a moment before willing himself awake.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he stared up at the clouds, The whole damn deal was troublesome as far as he was concerned. He and his father had been up all night negotiating with a Wolf Demon, And it had wanted some really odd things.

_Why would it insist we eat only steak on the blue moon? Who really cares if a black cat crosses their path, and why should I cross my fingers and spit between them if it happens? About the only thing that makes any sense what so ever was its request to go roaming, and even then it volunteered stipulations._

Shikamaru glanced over at the wording of the oath the wolf had agreed to, and as far as he could tell it left the demon no wiggle room for misbehavior.

_It's just Damn odd. It's like this has... happened..._

"Eiji"

There was a moment before Shikamaru's shadow darkened slightly, and the demon answered.

"Whatcha want? You agree?"

"Not yet. I had a question. Why did you have the oath and all the rest ready?"

Eiji laughed softly before replying

"You think this was spur of the moment? I've had nearly five years to think about this."

"Five?"

Though Shikamaru couldn't see it Eiji shrugged.

"You think there's no consequences to us for being dumb enough to get caught? You humans have been doing this for Generations, in fact it's considered a bit of an honor on the other side, like a Vacation. It's a real pain in the ass to find a weak point and cross over, Of course the crossing tends to cause some pretty incredible damage on this side unless you've managed to form a contract over here. We live sealed for a while, we get incarnated into one of your bodies, we live a life of new things, we die, and we re-awaken on the other side with fresh knowledge to fight over."

"Fight over..."

Eiji Laughed

"I'm an immortal kid, You think it doesn't get boring? See the tails?"

Shikamaru had tried his best to ignore them, but he had indeed noticed the three tails twisting behind the demon, though they were only visible in its shadow. Sighing he nodded.

"They represent knowledge. Specifically knowledge I'm willing to fight for and about. If another demon managed to overpower me, or even get in a lucky hit, they'd steal a tail or two. Some hoard them, some use them for trade, some just want to deny the knowledge to whomever they stole it from. I would no longer remember it, and whomever stole it from me would. The more tails, the bigger a target you make yourself."

Shikamaru sighed

"Troublesome. Why bother attacking humans then? Wouldn't it be more to your benefit to stay in this world?"

Eiji shrugged

"Personally I have a beef with this Ox, Pardon the pun. I managed to pick up a tail and a half of knowledge, and I can't wait to get back and see if I can take him now. Thing is, the only way back is..."

"Through us."

Eiji Grinned

"Exactly."

"What about the Bijou then? Are they just trying to get back?"

Eiji's grin turned sickly and after a second vanished all together.

"No. The beings you call 'Bijou' are not trying to get back. In fact they can't get back. They just End. Or go wherever your dead go I suppose. Nobody is quite sure. The only thing we know is that they aren't of us, and they aren't of you. They are something else all together."

"But"

"Drop it. And don't call me again unless you have an answer."

And between one heartbeat and the next, the apparition was gone. Shikamaru sighed again at the empty room.

* * *

"... And your sure you can trust her?"

"I'm telling you Sakura She's fine. I don't know what you have against Jin but..."

Kakashi sighed.

_The more things change, they more they stay exactly the same_

Naruto and Sakura had been arguing for over an hour now about Naruto's newest house guest, and from what he had gathered Sakura's argument was 'I've never met her, and she doesn't exist in our files' and Naruto's was 'I know, I don't care, she's a good person.'

"All I'm saying is..."

"Enough"

Kakashi was pleased to notice that Sakura stopped mid sentence, and Naruto froze, immediately both went on the alert and started scan the area, the terseness in his voice telling them something was wrong.

"Sensei? What..."

Sakura was cut off by the rather large thrown sword that had forced her to jump aside. Distantly Kakashi heard Naruto murmur 'Samahade', it didn't register properly however as his full focus was on the man in front of him.

"Sharingan Kakashi. We meet again."

"Itachi. Your looking remarkably lively. Well, for a missing nin. What do you want?"

Itachi stared at him for a few moments longer before ignoring him in favor of Naruto.

"Naruto. Have you said your goodbye's?"

Naruto's answer was a snarl and a familiar cross shaped seal.

"Kage B...!"

He was cut off however by Kisame's appearance and subsequent attempt to remove his arms from his body.

"Tsk. Now Naruto-kun" Kisame Said with a grin "You should know better than to leave yourself open like that. It's Terribly unprofessional, not to mention dangerous."

Naruto scowled at him.

"Bite me."

Kisame's grin widened a fraction further displaying pointed teeth.

"Gladly"

And the fight was on! From the start Naruto was cursing up a storm as he narrowly avoided Kisame's first couple of swings. It was all he could do to dodge for the first half minute. Thankfully Sakura bought him a few precious seconds as a chakra charged fist split the ground open under the Nuke-nin's feet.

"Don't you Ignore me!"

Kisame Scowled at her.

"Stay out of it Kunoichi."

He eyed the broken trench

"Tsunade's apprentice or not, you're over your head here. This fight is between me and the brat."

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but Naruto beat her to the punch.

"Then let's go Fishstick! Kage Bunshin!"

The sudden Smile that bloomed on Kisame's face at the sight of over fifty Kage-Bunshin charging him was frightening to behold.

"Now this is more like it brat!"

Kisame's enthusiasm lasted nearly a full minute. That was how long it took him to finish off the first batch of clones.

"Surely you can do better than that? I'm hardly warmed up!"

As he spoke Kisame casually tilted his head to one side allowing Sakura's punch to miss him by a hair. Grabbing her outstretched arm he tossed her bodily at Naruto.

"And tell your pet Kunoichi to stay the hell out of our fight too, She's rather annoying."

Sakura grinned fiercely at the admission she was a hindrance to him.

"Much like a small dog yapping at your heels, sooner or later, you're bound to snap and crush it's head under foot."

Sakura's grin died a quick death, and Kisame's toothy grin never wavered.

"Alright, You want a challenge, let's see how you handle this!"

Once again Naruto's hands crossed, this time nearly a hundred clones popped into existence. Kisame sighed.

"Fifty or fifty thousand, once you hit a certain point it's all..."

Kisame's speech broke off as he whirled his sword around to block the Rasengan attack aimed at his back. The whirling mass of chakra grinding impotently into the scaly finish of his sword for almost three seconds before breaking apart. It was followed shortly by the clone who had tried the sneak attack.

"Hmm... Or maybe not."

It was a massacre, No matter how many Shadow clones Naruto created, no matter what plans he came up, regardless of his use of the Rasengan, Kisame kept on coming. His blade a dervish of flashing blocks and swift strokes. Even when Sakura joined in, helping Naruto dodge fatal strokes, breaking open the ground around them, Even a memorable moment when she thought she had caught him with Chakra scalpels only to nearly lose an arm to Kisame's quick counter. Nothing stopped him.

Kakashi was no help to them, He was too busy with his own fight. He and Itachi faced off with an absolutely astounding array of Ninjutsu. Fire met wind, water countered fire, earth blocked water only to be shattered by lightening. Defenses that doubled as offenses clashed and shivered. Ancient trees were torn up by their roots and sent hurtling this way and that, Waves of fire and water clashed back and forth as lightening split the sky. For a moment It seemed that that Konoha Ninja would be victorious, Kisame had taken a number of minor wounds, including a well placed Nerve shot from Sakura that Severely hindered all his movement on the left side of his body, Kakashi and Itachi slowly circled each other, exhaustion painting their features, with only the occasional feint to test the other's reflex's. So when Itachi Threw a Kunai Hard and fast it was almost pitifully easy to dodge despite its speed. That is of course until he heard the cry behind him.

"Naruto!"

Momentarily forgetting his opponent Kakashi whirled around in shock. The Kunai that he had dodged hadn't been aimed at him. Their circling had left them with Kakashi's back to his students, and Itachi had taken advantage of their distraction to attack. Naruto had collapsed to his knees, his body Spasming violently even as his eyes started to cloud over. Kakashi had just enough time to register the kunai buried in the base of his student's skull before he was forced to dodge sideways. Shockingly enough, the attack he dodged was once again aimed at someone other than himself.

"Dammit Itachi! We were supposed to Capture him, not kill him!"

Itachi turned his emotionless eyes to his 'partner', The thrown Samahade buried hilt deep in a tree thirty feet behind him after his narrow deflection of the dangerous blade.

"And who said that I give a damn about the Akatsuki? Or what our 'Beloved leader' commands? My only loyalty is to myself, and all I wish is to test the height of my capacity. His death, while tragic, will probably save a great many lives in the future. "

Kisame stared at him open mouthed in shock.

"B…But…"

Itachi stood perfectly still for a moment before he moved, suddenly and violently. When he was done Kisame was doubled over with a Sword blade sticking out of his back where a liver would be on a normal human. Slowly standing, and keeping an eye on the shocked Shinobi that stood watching, Itachi leaned over and murmured into his ear.

"I know your little secret fish, and be warned, I will not dance to your tune, nor anybody else's. I did what I did to my family because I saw no other option. Any clan who could raise a child that would force his best friend to kill him shouldn't survive, and now I shall try to re-make My clan in the Image of the one I just killed. Why? Because the only true strength is in protecting another. You would do well to remember that."

Standing upright again Itachi turned and began walking away. Kisame however pulled out the sword which had failed to hit anything vital and hurled it end over end toward the Retreating Uchiha. Itachi however sidestepped and, without turning, snatched it, handle first, out of the air. Flicking the blood off the blade and sheathing it with a casual elegance he refused to look behind him he called out.

"I care nothing for Akatsuki. I care nothing for its goals. Call this my resignation."

And with that he shimmered out of view leaving his Akatsuki cloak to slowly collapse behind him. Kisame stared at the place where the figure had vanished before he suddenly cursed, grabbed his sword, and proceeded to take off at superhuman speeds in a different direction leaving the stunned ninja to gather their Dead and heal the wounded

* * *

Kyuubi could feel the Body dying around her as one by one her containers organs shut down. It was the moment of truth she knew. Yet now, with everything she wanted almost within her grasp she couldn't do it. With a sad sigh she walk out of the cage, the whole thing flickering once more as it tried to do its job. Kyuubi swept it aside however, and as the last of it vanished she spread out her power, filling Naruto's body with her own chakra. Forcing muscle and bone to knit back together at an incredible rate. Pushing against the steel in its resting place in Naruto's spine. She could feel the soul was gone, that it had already begun to move on. With a sadness in her eyes she stretched out her spirit and caressed Naruto's.

_It is not your time child. Come back_

_What? B…But._

_Come back, Your friends await you._

Confused at the quiet desperation in her voice, Naruto drifted back down to his body

"I already tried to go back in, I can't."

Kyuubi looked at him again and sighed.

"Lay down on top of your body."

Naruto shrugged, his nudity not bothering him, not even in the presence of his former tenant. Somehow it just didn't seem to matter anymore. As he did so he felt Kyuubi's hands caressing his face. Gentle, soft, so completely unlike the demon he knew from this lifetime, so different from the monster he had defeated in the last. Slowly he relaxed as they settled onto his forehead, he was about to ask what was going on when he suddenly heard Kyuubi whisper

"I'm sorry my heart but I will never find you, I fear this is more important."

Shocked Naruto opened his eyes and tried to jerk his head up, he was too late however. In a blinding flash of chakra Kyuubi snapped the ties that kept her in the mortal realm and forced them onto Naruto. He felt a strong jerk at the back of his head and then he knew no more.

* * *

Kakashi knelt beside the Naruto's body holding tightly to a sobbing Sakura, letting her cry herself out at the loss of a team-mate. He knew it was hard, especially on Kunoichi, but death was irreversible. Sighing he reached down and pulled out the Kunai that had Severed Naruto's spine, Tears coming to his eyes as well as he watched the Kyuubi's frantic chakra race across the body. It was too late though. The seal was a solid shimmering red, and he could see Naruto's chakra dragging the Kyuubi's with it as it was absorbed back into the ground. A sure sign the spirit maintaining it was gone. He was startled therefore when he suddenly felt a rapid buildup of Spiritual chakra in Naruto's body. Reacting on instinct he leapt backward carrying Sakura with him, just in time too, for a moment later a rose-hued chakra burst from Naruto's body healing him almost instantly. There was a second or two of calm after that, and then suddenly Naruto's eyes jerked open and he took a ragged rasping breath, and then another. Kakashi dropped Sakura in his shock. Then rubbed his eyes and looked again, His Sharingan spun so quickly it blurred into a perfect circle as it verified again and again that Naruto's heart was beating, and his chest was rising and falling with its accustomed precision. The nearly depleted spiritual Chakra was pouring though it's pathways again, and the seal... was... gone? He was so shocked in fact that he failed to stop Sakura as she threw herself onto Naruto and began planting kisses all over his face. After another second or two Naruto managed to sit up and get his rather excited team-mate off his chest. wheezing, his throat rough from its recent brush with a kunai he still managed a half smile before rasping out...

"Good to see you too Sakura-chan, Hello Kakashi-Sensei."

Sakura suddenly scowled and punched him lightly in the chest

"Don't you EVER do that to me again you asshole! Do you know how I felt? Do you know what seeing you like that did to me!"

Naruto winced slightly.

"Sorry Sakura, You can be the one to come back from the dead next time if you want."

She punched his chest again before she collapsed back into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, I'm fine now."

When Sakura didn't answer he looked toward Kakashi who just shrugged at him, managing to keep his overwhelming joy contained for a bit longer. After a moment however he asked.

"what about…."

He paused and gestured to Naruto's stomach. Naruto grimaced a little bit and averted his eyes before replying

"I think… that I will want to speak to Tsunade as soon as possible."

Kakashi nodded and turned to walk back toward the town saying

"I'll set up an appointment for us then"

With his arms full of a crying Sakura Naruto missed seeing him wipe a tear of joy away before pulling his headband back down to cover the Sharingan.

_You're Quite a man Uzumaki Naruto, Quite a man._

_

* * *

_

Nearly a thousand miles away from the town, a volcano at the edge of Earth country and the wilds, one that had long been inactive, suddenly burst back to life. Heat and smoke belched out of its mouth and rivers of lava poured forth, burning a trail of destruction down the side of the massive mountain until it reached the sea. There the elements collided raising whirling clouds of steam. The Steam soon combined with the soot overhead, collecting and forming a massive thunderstorm. It seemed a short eternity that the elements raged until with a sudden crack, a bolt of pure power struck from the clouds into the still cooling Lava. Again it struck, and again, till suddenly with a great groan the round bubble of lava it had been striking split open spilling forth a beautiful young girl with brilliant red hair. The woman crawled forward toward the surf, away from the blazing heat of the volcano that had spawned her, and she shivered as a sudden wave spilled over her naked body. Panting she just lay there, allowing the waves to wash away her pain, and the elements to sing to her their perpetual songs of Raw power and fierce majesty, it was as she laid there panting that she suddenly heard it, the song that she had been searching for since the beginning of time. Shocked she staggered to her feet, unsteady at first, but rapidly gaining proficiency as she first stumbled, and then began a lumbering jog which quickly became a sprint. Without warning her form changed, her hair spreading across her body, her ears shifting to the top of her head, and with a sudden wrench she sprouted three vibrantly red-gold tails. Pausing only to shake herself for a brief moment, she took off at top speed even as a fourth tail emerged. She didn't care however, _**HE **_was there, and he still lived! Weeping openly she sprinted onward into fire country. The song beckoned, it lamented, but still it was there, soft and sweet, and she knew without a doubt that it was for her he sang.

* * *

A\N: Still Alive. Yes I know that NaNoWriMo is all but over, and I swear I've been diligently working on getting my contribution out, thing is that the Muse isn't cooperating again, and has had me jumping between a couple of Random Idea's and my Main stories. -Shrugs- What can I say, Variety is the spice of life. That being said, don't be shocked if there's a couple more update to some of my other stuff in the near future.

~Manatheron~


	8. Interlude

_The woman crawled forward toward the surf, away from the blazing heat of the volcano that had spawned her, and she shivered as a sudden wave spilled over her naked body. Panting she just lay there, allowing the waves to wash away her pain, and the elements to sing to her their perpetual songs of Raw Power and fierce majesty, it was as she laid there panting that she suddenly heard it. The song that she had been searching for since the beginning of time. Shocked she staggered to her feet, unsteady at first, but rapidly gaining proficiency as she first stumbled, and then began a lumbering jog which quickly became a sprint. Without warning her form changed, her hair spreading across her body, her ears shifting to the top of her head, and with a sudden wrench she sprouted three vibrantly red-gold tails. Pausing only to shake herself for a brief moment, she took off at top speed even as a fourth tail emerged. She didn't care however, _**HE **_was there, and he still lived! Weeping openly she sprinted onward into fire country. The song beckoned, it lamented, but still it was there, soft and sweet, and she knew without a doubt that it was for her he sang._

* * *

"So the Kyuubi is dead?"

Naruto stood at attention. It had taken them nearly a week of slow, painful travel to get back to the land of fire, and another two days before they could flag down a patrol to transport them back. Naruto was a mess, His body hurt, his throat was raw, and his chakra was all over the place. Surging and ebbing without rhyme or reason. This had been the main cause for their slow travel. Naruto couldn't control his Chakra. And without it there had been no Ninja sprinting, especially as it require a good portion of Sakura's attention to keep it from hurting him when it surged, and to keep him from dying when it ebbed.

"I... I think so."

"Think so? Naruto how can you 'Think so' when it comes to a demon lord?"

Naruto remained silent for several long minutes

"Tsunade-Hime. I don't know. I know she's not here anymore." He said holding a hand over his stomach "But I don't know what happened exactly. I remember being dead. I remember her apologizing to someone, and then all I recall is pain until I came too with Sakura hugging me. I don't know anything beyond that."

"And your condition?"

"I don't know. It seems to be calming down but... I... I just don't know."

Tsunade took in the obvious exhaustion on his face and the faces of Sakura and Kakashi.

"Very well. Sakura? Is he stable?"

Sakura hesitated. While it was true that his chakra had settled somewhat in the last day and a half he was still getting dangerous spikes and ebbs.

"I'd rather he remain under observation for at least a couple of days. I've never heard of anything like this, and while he seems better I really don't want to see him relapse."

Tsunade took it as a sign when Naruto just sighed a little rather than ranting about how much he hated hospital.

"Very well. Kindly escort Naruto to the hospital and get him checked in. After that you can go home and get some sleep. You and Naruto are dismissed. Kakashi, please stay a moment."

Tsunade waited a few minutes until they had cleared the outer office before turning to Kakashi.

"Report."

"We were about four days from Wave when..."

* * *

"So. You're going to stay here right?"

"Yes Sakura."

"No sneaking out early?"

"No Sakura."

"And you'll eat everything they give you, and follow..."

"Sakura. I'll be fine. All I really want is some sleep."

Sakura smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry it's just... I thought I lost you! I always knew there'd come a day when I might lose a teammate, but..."

She cut off when Naruto grabbed her hand.

"I know. Don't worry, just go home and get some sleep ya?"

She managed a weak smile.

"Alright. See you tomarrow."

He smiled back

"Bye."

Naruto stayed awake just long enough to see her walk out.

* * *

Jin Sighed as she looked out the window. Something had happened, She could feel it. It was like a pull on her spirit. He was back in town, she could tell that, she also suspected that he wasn't up to company as the pull was toward the hospital. A week and a half ago she had woken from a catnap in a massive panic. She had felt him straining, felt the tug of his life vanishing as he died, and then it had muted. The urgency was just gone as though it had never been. She had been ready to leave when Hinata had stopped her. She'd nearly attacked the Hyuuga out of reflex, but Hinata, Ninja-trained, had captured her hands before it could get past the 'first instinct' stage, and had sat her down to explain some things.

Their first talk had been a massive revelation, not the least of which was the fact that the Hyuuga had to have some of her blood. Not that Hinata had known that of course, but all the signs were there. It had taken a more in-depth story wrestled out of the reluctant Hyuuga heir over the course of the next couple of days for her to realize that it had been on her mother's side rather than her father's that the deity's blood had run. The ability to see the paths of the threads of reality was a gift that was incredibility rare, even among Fate's immortal children. For a mortal to have it was almost unheard of.

Hinata however finally settled down enough to start explaining what she knew and what she had seen. Jin had been in a shocked stupor ever since. She had thought the Hyuuga heir had been stalking Naruto as a potential love interest, it was rather surprising therefore to find that Hinata had no romantic interest in him at all.

"Too dangerous, Too volatile, and I have no Idea how our blood would intermingle."

She had said. If her own gifts of seeing the future were to pass on, as well as Naruto's gift of changing it... it was simply too big a risk to take. It would only take one bad apple to doom a nation or beyond. So she had settled comfortably into the 'sister' role.

Jin wasn't sure herself, there was no denying she was tied to him somehow, the Imp had told her as much. Even as a deity there had been a pull, though it had changed over time. She wasn't sure how she felt toward the young man, but she'd be damned (again) before she let him know that.

_What to do..._

* * *

Naruto sighed in satisfaction as he signed the register with a flourish. He'd been cooped up in the hospital for a week and a half now, but finally, FINALLY, he was free again. Hell, he'd heard from Hinata and Jin yesterday that his glass was here already! Truly the month had flown past.

"Ready to go home Naruto-kun?"

Naruto grinned at Jin, and was slightly surprised when Hinata chimed in as well. He could see the mischief dancing in her eyes as she asked

"Escort me Naruto-Dono?"

The look on the faces of the attending medics was amusing, some cross between Shock, surprise, and mild annoyance. He grinned at them as he held out an arm to her.

"As you wish milady."

Getting into the act Jin looped her arm through his on the other side.

"Indeed. Lead on Milord."

The three of them managed to get outside the doors before both girls burst into laughter. The disgust the doctors had barely concealed seeming stupidly funny as they walked away.

* * *

Hanabi Scowled at the wall opposite her. She wasn't sure who did it, but her father had been alerted to the fact that she was slowly usurping his position, and she had been sent to her room to 'meditate on the balance of power and responsibility'. Growling she stared at the picture she had pulled out from under her nightstand.

_Blonde bastard. It's all your fault._

She had been brooding over this fact for the last couple of hours, and the creased and slightly charred picture stood as mute testament to that fact.

_Nothing's been going right since you stepped into the picture._

She could still recall the smug grin on his face as he handily sidestepped her attack, the smug arrogance as he calmly listed out the things he could do to her when she had tried to put him back in his place. The casual dismissal of her as a threat.

_Treat me like a child will you!_

Grabbing the picture she crumpled it up at threw it against the far wall, adding a few more creases as she did so. He frustrated her on so many levels, including a few she was carefully not thinking about.

_I'll show you. You'll be begging me on your knees at the end, and I'll just casually dismiss you. Order you to be branded like a branch member. After a couple of days I'll go see your cell, see if your ready to serve me as..._

immediately she cut off that line of thinking. It was dangerous, and she still had to figure out how to get her hands on the reigns of power. It would certainly be more difficult now that he was alerted, but if she were to...

Haishi sighed. It was becoming more and more obvious that he had allowed the elders too much power in an attempt to win them to his point of view. It had never been more obvious than now. After the debacle with Hinata and Naruto, he had put his foot down. He had gone back to his father's 'Because I told you too' attitude, and to his vast surprise, they had folded. Oh their initial reaction had been to dig in their heels, and fight him, but once he started giving orders instead of making suggestions, they had been surprisingly docile.

It hadn't been difficult at all to stabilize his power again. The council had gone back to wary respect and careful suggestion, the branch family had stopped their quiet murmuring in the corners, and... well... Hanabi was still a problem. He'd obviously spoiled her too much as she was abusing her power over her fellow clan members.

_How to temper that brash arrogance into a proper leader though? Maybe if I..._

"Haishi-Sama? Hanabi-chan would like a word with you."

"About?"

"What you intend to do to Uzumaki-saa... erm... -Sama for his 'blatant disrespect'"

_Perhaps...Hmmm_

"Send her in."

* * *

Yugito couldn't help but smile as the walls of Konoha became visible over the surrounding forest. She'd made good time from Lightning to fire, and had been surprised how easy it was to find a Caravan willing to let her join them for the last leg of her journey.

_I still don't see why we're bothering to keep an eye on this stupid brat, It's not like he's... _

Her train of thought was cut off by a team as they walked past, and she couldn't help but grin a little to herself at the tight fitting clothing.

_Then again, who am I to complain about the will of the 'Kage_

She carefully suppressed a leer and casually began to eavesdrop the group. Information gathering at it's finest of course.

"Gai-Sensei said that when we finish for the day we should try to spend more time together! That it will build our group awareness and make us a more cohesive team!"

She frowned a little at the Hyuuga as he replied.

"I understand that Lee, and I'm certainly willing to do so within reason. The fact of the matter however is that most nights I have other responsibility's, and many of them that I don't, you are busy with your 'Challenges of youth' or whatever you and Gai do during your private training."

Lee however shook his head

"No, we have both been making excuses. I know! A challenge of our Youth to prove that we are still..."

Yugito's attention was pulled away suddenly by a blonde with lines tattoo'd on his face.

"Lee! Neji!"

In an unconcious reaction that Yugito would have violently denied had anyone been foolish enough to call her on it, She licked her lips and ran her hands down her rather simple outfit in an effort to smooth out the wrinkles. She knew that voice. It was much younger than Her Kage's, but it held a similar timber, and much like she had once wanted to get his attention, she was rather eager to make a good impression on this new...

Almost violently she snapped that thread of thought and stopped her hands in mid-motion.

_No. Bad Yugato. You are over your crush on Raikage-sama. You are not going to get one on a foreigner, especially not a __Target__ of all things._

Deep in her mind however the Nibi was having some very dirty thoughts about a man with similar eyes. His hair had been Red of course, but Uzumaki had been a very profound and exemplary lover. It was quite a pity he had been sterile as well. She would have loved to have a kitten or two off of him.

While the Nibi was reminiscing, and Yugito was getting flustered for no reason she could understand, Hanabi had finally gotten the audience she had 'humbly requested' with her father.

* * *

"... and that's what you're going to do."

Hanabi had considered several courses of action in regards to her father before deciding that a direct and orderly take over was the best option. Hashi was momentarily stunned speachless by the audacity of his youngest child, and the Branch member that hanabi had brought along to witness her rise as the new head of the family was keeping a perfectly straight face in spite of wanting to laugh histarically. Hanabi was either an excellent comedian, or just asking to be branded.

"I see."

Haishi steepled his fingers in front of himself.

"You may get out of my seat now."

The branch member closed her eyes and prayed for the girl's soul.

" I have a better Idea. After all a Hyuuga cannot truly lead with the kind of defeat you have hanging over her head."

Hanabi paled and then flushed in rage.

"I already told you..."

"... And I think it a waste of valuable family resources. So I tell you what. When you defeat Uzumaki as thoroughly as he defeated you. I will of course put you in your proper place in this family."

"Then I require.."

"No, I'm afraid that's denied. He defeated you in single combat which you initiated. When you defeat him the same way I will declare your defeat expunged and put you in your rightful place. Until then I'm afraid that I will have to ask you to leave. I wouldn't want to waste any of your valuable planning time afterall. No doubt I will be seeing you shortly."

Hanabi's mouth opened and closed several times before she turned and stomped out of the room. The branch member made to follow until Haishi held her back.

"Haishi-Sama?"

"Try to keep her safe please. Unfortunately I don't have time to deal with this as it should be right now. Send a message if she actually manages to become a credible threat to him please."

"Thy will be done Haishi-Sama."

With that she backed out of the room, and after she'd left, Haishi indulged himself with a temple rub.

_What am I going to do with that girl..._

* * *

Yugito jumped at the hand that suddenly appeared on her shoulder.

"Got you too huh?"

Yugito blushed from shame. A civilian had managed to sneak up on her!

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

Ayame snorted delicately.

"Mmm Hmm... Naruto has more than his share of admirer's these days, most of them the new arrivals."

In spite of herself Yugito was curious...

"only new arrivals? Either I'm blind or your villagers are stupid."

Yugito's blush magnified, and unintentionally that statement shook off a pair of ANBU who had previously been suspicious of her.

Ayame however laughed

"Come on inside, I'll give you a bowl of Raman and tell you a little bit about Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

Naruto Sighed to himself. His house was done, His chakra was properly stable again, and his mourning was almost up. He didn't know exactly why he'd asked for it, nor why Tsunade-Hime had given it to him, but he'd been allowed the requisite week of mourning given to the teammates of fallen comrades after the loss of Kyubbi.

Oh he didn't mope about all day, he got out and about, but he still spent a great deal more time than usual contemplating his life and the village. He thought quite a bit about Kyuubi too. She wasn't exactly the best of company, but in the end she had done something she didn't have to do. She had saved him.

The all Powerful being who had been more of a force of nature than a creature. The being that had killed both of his parents and reduced him to the most hated person in the villiage had **Saved. Him. **With no real gain of her own... Frankly, it boggled his mind. And now he was... More? Less? Something had changed anyway. His wounds didn't heal quite as fast as they used to, though it was still well above average, but he had gained things too. Occasionally he'd catch glimpses of things he was sure couldn't exist. Tree's that sang, Animals that spoke plainly, and for a moment he had sworn he saw a massive blue dome stretched over the whole of Konoha... it was downright Maddening! Sighing he turned back to the window.

It would straighten it's self out... it just had to!

* * *

Kyuubi swallowed hard at the sight of the Massive blue dome that surrounded Konoha, It was because of that she hadn't just gone barreling in to find Minato. Minato... It was still hard to believe he could possibly be alive, but she could feel him still, and the very air seemed to sing of his presence. Even in the boy she should have felt it. That was how strong it was...

_Where have you been these past years? Why haven't you been watching over your child? Or have you? Or was your end of the deal considered complete when I saved the brat and they returned you? _

Granted it wasn't a very likely scenario, but from what she had observed of the man before her little Indiscretion, he wasn't the type to stand Idly by when he saw something like what had happened to Naruto. Even with no memory of who he was she was sure he would have acted to intervien in naruto's life.

Sighing She adjusted her hat and brushed her dress back down. The cart would be there in a day or so, and she had until then to figure out what she was going to do with herself.

A day later Yugito sat and stared at her Tampura. Her discussion with the Ramen girl the day before had been both enlightening and very very frusterating. It tore at her that she wasn't allowed to tear a swath through some of the idiots in this village.

_You don't treat a demon like that, they'd snap and kill you in a heartbeat, and if he's no demon then you certainly don't treat the container like the prisoner..._

It frustrated her somewhat because the boy's life mirrored her own so closely. Oh she hadn't had any of the outright hostility that Naruto had, but she had more than her share of wary respect. There was something funny about the fact that here the civilians slightly feared the boy and the Ninja respected him where in Lightning it had been the civilians that respected her, and the ninja that somewhat feared her.

_What a stupid country..._

She was also fairly sure that the easy way, and possibly the hard way of getting the boy were both out. He had ties deep enough that he wasn't likely to come of his own free will, and if rumors were true, he actually managed to... Well Not kill... she'd believe a Bijju could die when she saw it, but at least Excise his demon while retaining it's powers. That kind of skill and dedication... She;d have to catch the boy flatfooted and exhausted to capture him, and keeping him drugged enough to be safe for transport all the way back might damage his mind, and she rather suspected that the Rai-kage would be upset if she did that...

Worse, she'd spent the latter part of yesterday scouting his dwelling, and the Nibi had a rather strong reaction when she'd gotten too close... it had been... frisky? Agitated? Whatever had happened she'd had to draw some attention to herself to escape the press of the crowd before her resident demon had caused a scene. Even now she was sure she could feel eyes on her back as though she were watched.

_Dammit! What to do..._

* * *

Kyuubi shook herself as she tore her eyes away from the girl in the Tampura shop. She knew that Chakra. It was the Damned cat sticking it's nose where it didn't belong again! Something must have tipped it off that there was a person of intrest in Konoha and it had come to investigate.

_Damn My luck... Minato, you had better appreciate what i've gone through these last few years._

* * *

Naruto Sighed. At Tsunade's request he'd moved back into his old apartment for the week. It seemed that his new compound needed to have it's monitoring equipment adjusted and having anyone in it while this occurred could throw off the calibration. Hinata and Jin were currently 'Guests' at the Hokage's palace for their own safety... and he suspected so that Tsunade could grill them throughly about their intentions toward him... and he appreciated it! Really he did! Unfortunately that ment he'd been left along to deal with the civilians again.

He wasn't sure who had done it, but the information that the Kyuubi had been permanently dealt with had been leaked to the general populace, and he'd had spent the entirety of the last week dealing with well wishing villagers who had shown up at all hours of the day and night to apologize and offer restitution and... Other things... to him.

For the orphan he had been it would have been pure heaven, and he probably would have done something very very foolish by now... like take one of the offers of marriage or... other things... that seemed to be offered every couple of hours. Thankfully he had access to other memories now and had been very tactful in declining them. That hadn't stopped his new fanclub however.

It seemed that Sandaime's law had been repealed without him being aware of it because once his generation had the true story of the Kyuubi explained to them he had been swamped with admirers.

Granted a number of the civilians stayed away thinking it a trick of some kind by the 'Demon boy' but they were by and large the minority now.

_One more day and I can move out again... Just one more day..._

* * *

Trembling Kyuubi climbed the battered steps of the apartment, noticing with nervous distraction all the little dents in the wall, subconsciously memorizing all the nicks and dings in the banister under her hand. She hadn't wanted to believe it, but she knew this path all too well... Minato was... was... She took a deep breath. Maybe the pull was her old mantle... or... or a obligation to apologize or...

It took such a short amount of time to travel up the three flights to his apartment, and yet it was a small eternity to her. Subconsciously she smoothed her stolen dress over her hips. Even racing until her burning muscles could take no more abuse, till fatigue or hunger demanded she sleep or eat it had still taken her a week to get here, and she was...Nervous? With a thrill of excitement she realized that for the first time in her eon's of existence, she, the Kyuubi-no-youko, felt the distinctly human emotions of anticipation and apprehension. She paused, suddenly realizing that while she had been reveling in the new sensations her feet had led her up the well-worn path to his door.

Taking another deep breath she knocked and waited with bated breath... but there was no reply, and suddenly she doubted, another first for her.

_What if he sends me away, what if he won't even speak to me, or hates me for what I put him through._

Gathering up her faltering courage, she knocked again, knowing in her soul that even if he wasn't answering he was somewhere inside. There was another indeterminable pause before she heard movement inside.

"Yes?"

"N... Naruto?"

There was a pause and then.

"Please go away. I'll be back on active duty tomorrow, you can request to speak to me through the Hokage's office, or specifically request my team through the Konoha contracts department."

Kyuubi drew a slightly shuddering breath. He was so close, and yet so very far away.

"I don't have a mission for you, I..." She faltered, unsure what to say or how to say it. "I'd like to speak with you."

There was another pause and she could faintly hear a sigh on the other side.

"don't worry about it, whatever it is you think you did is forgiven and forgotten. I have no grudges against anyone in this village, but by the same token I have no desire to hear any more apologies."

"But..."

Most would have probably missed it but Kyuubi could hear the bitter edge to his voice as he cut her off.

"I see. I'm sorry but I have no interest in marriage at the moment, nor do I wish to entertain any proposals of any shape or form at the current time. Thank you for you interest and good night."

She heard him turn while muttering something about 'bloody fan girls', 'Stupid gold diggers' and 'crappy Namikaze legacy'. She could hear him starting to walk away, and in a panic yelled.

"Naruto-kun I'm alive!"

The footsteps paused, and the low steady sound of his heartbeat accelerated slightly, but he didn't say anything. Taking a chance she continued.

"Naruto, please. Please give me another chance!"

The heartbeat sped up just a tad more and Kyuubi heard his footsteps coming back. There was a pause and then she heard him whisper.

"Who are you."

Her own was beating at a mile a minute, and she could hear the blood rushing in her ears, something that until now had only happened in battle.

"Naruto-kun, it's me. The powers that be... they gave me my second chance, and... Please, let me in so we can talk."

The silence was deafening for nearly a minute before there was a slight 'click' sound and the door opened. Naruto was ragged looking, his eyes, though sharp and intelligent, were dark ringed as though he hadn't been sleeping well, she absently noted however that his clothes were clean, and his hair slightly damp as though he had just gotten out of the shower. She processed all this in the space of a few heartbeats as those crystalline eyes scanned her face. There was no flicker of recognition in them, and his heartbeat was slowing again.

"I ask again, who are you?"

"I'm... I'm the kyuubi"

Naruto snorted.

"Sure you are."

Kyuubi dropped her voice.

"And you're not Naruto, you're Minato."

He stiffened slightly, his eyes scanning her face, looking for deceit before he pushed the door open a little more.

"I still don't believe you, but you have ten minutes."

The story took longer than ten minutes, but he didn't interrupt her. His emotions and scent cycling wildly from annoyance, to disbelief, to anger, and back to annoyance before finally settling on a slightly stunned and unnaturally calm acceptance as she finished up.

"And so I am here. I didn't want to admit it to myself before I was re-born, but now there can be no doubt, It's you! YOU are Namikaze Minato! YOU are my soul mate!"

There was a pause then, and her expectation hung thick in the air. Finally however Naruto sighed, shook his head, and answered

"No."

Naruto's voice was a whisper, hardly audible, but Kyuubi heard him and her eyes began to water, and her voice shook slightly.

"That's it then? You reject me after all? I don't blame you. I can't. not after what I've done to you, after what I made you do...but... but somehow I had thought you would still be able to find it in your heart to forgive me. Of course I of all people know that some wounds run far to deep to heal."

Kyuubi moved to stand up when she felt a hand on her wrist, holding her in place.

"Namikaze Minato died Kyuubi. The man he was doesn't exist anymore. Minato died when he sealed you."

A single tear rolled down her cheek as Kyuubi nodded her head, responding as she did.

"Then I suppose you shall go back to your teacher and training. Don't worry, I understand… I do… Just..." Kyuubi hesitated, not feeling worthy of asking for anything. The anger had long ago left her, and all that remained was a soul deep sadness. Determined however she pushed on. "Just… Think kindly on me. That's all I ask, please don't remember me with spite or malice in your heart."

This time she stood, but Naruto's hand didn't release her, if anything he held on a little tighter.

"I said Namikaze Minato died. Uzumaki Naruto however still lives."

Naruto's head had fallen forward toward at the end, and the curtain of his hair kept her from reading his face, but when he looked up, Kyuubi could see the unshed tears in his eyes.

"I cannot say that I will love you, I can't even be certain that I am fully aware of all of who I am, but I tell you this, I will give you a chance. I don't like what you did, but I am well aware of what jealousy can make a person do. For that reason alone you will get what Judgment told you he would grant you. I too give you just one more chance. Don't fail me."

With that Naruto smiled slightly before he stood and walked out of the house, calling over his shoulder as he did.

"I'll speak with the Hokage about this. For now just wait here for me to return."

With that he was gone, leaving Kyuubi trying to control the tears of joy that now slid down her cheeks.

* * *

AN: Another one up and down, I'd apologize for the delay, but thats life...

-Shrugs-

So, Was that last scene too over the top? I debated a bit over whether or not to revise it, but frankly I refused revision. It's been kicking around in one of my 'Misc scenes' folders for over a year now, an it just seemed to fit the story... What do you think?

~Manatheron


	9. Building Storms

_Naruto smiled slightly before he stood and walked out of the house, calling over his shoulder as he did._

"_I'll speak with the Hokage about this. For now just wait here for me to return."_

_With that he was gone, leaving Kyuubi trying to control the tears of joy that now slid down her cheeks._

* * *

"... And I tell you again that it's not possible. The contract is set up in a very specific way. It's not possible for it to work both ways."

The voice that replied was ancient though it held no wheeze nor waver.

"**You ****know**** what**** I**** was,**** You**** know**** what**** we**** are.**** He ****is**** the ****first. ****Now**** that ****it ****has ****been ****established**** the ****barrier ****has ****been ****broken. ****Granted ****it ****will ****only**** be ****those ****willing ****to ****sign ****the ****accord ****on**** their ****end, ****but ****the ****pact ****has ****been**** created. ****Speak ****to ****your ****children ****Sage.****They**** hold ****pact ****with**** the ****first.****"**

"As you command first. Will you tell me at least what the name of the first is?"

In the darkness the eldest of the toads. The originator of their contract opened an eye, and the current sage trembled, fearing he had called down the wrath of the first. After a moment however the eye closed again.

"**Uzumaki... Naruto."**

* * *

"The Kyuubi is... back?"

"and currently waiting for me back at my apartment. Yes Tsunade-hime."

Tsunade closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. Briefly she considered the fact that Naruto might be delusional, but he was too calm. Too still. He wanted desperately for her to believe him, and despite his professional attitude that desire was bleeding into his speech.

"Is she a threat."

Naruto considered the question very carefully before replying.

"I don't believe so. She seems repentant, and she very well could have just blitzed the town again if she intended to destroy us. She's... well... She thinks she's in love with me."

Tsunade stared until Naruto began shifting under her gaze

"What? I didn't say I love her back."

Tsunade was quiet for a little longer.

"The Kyuubi."

"Yes."

"Embodiment of chaos and destruction."

"Supposedly"

"Fifteen Story demon that decimated our ninja population and destroyed nearly a third of our village."

"She did apologize for that."

"And 'She' is currently sitting in your kitchen, waiting for you to come back with me."

Naruto shrugged, and Tsunade closed her eyes before continuing

"And have you been hearing any other voices? Seeing other apparitions?"

"DAMN IT BAA-CHAN!"

"COME ON BRAT! YOU CAN'T HONESTLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT!"

The two glared at each other as Naruto bit out his reply.

"I. Am. Well Aware. Of. How. _**Insane**_. It. Sounds."

"Are you really? Because my first impulse here is to have you strapped to a stretcher and taken to Inoichi! The Kyuubi, Who YOU told me was dead, is currently in your apartment kitchen and looking like a redheaded version of Tenten? You're off your rocker!"

Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Do you trust me?"

Tsunade's eyes closed again and she let out a heartbroken sigh. After everything he'd been through, he'd finally snapped, Just as he'd gotten free.

"You know I'd like to Naruto, but you are telling me that out of the blue the Kyuubi-no-yoko has returned, looking like a 17 year old girl and informed you that the two of you are soul-mates. Tell me what part of that sounds even slightly probable to you."

Like a popped balloon Naruto's anger left him.

"Believe me Nee-chan. I know how insane it sounds. So I tell you what. Come back with me. If you can't see her I'll willingly turn myself over to T and I to be fixed. I swear to you though. This is real."

Tsunade sighed again and grabbed her hat.

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

* * *

"You want a what?"

"A summoning contract."

The wolf demon looked at him funny

"and what makes you think I'd give you that even if I could."

Shikamaru's gaze didn't waver

"You want more freedom."

The wolf nodded.

"Very true. Unfortunately however it's not something within my power. First off, I'm nowhere near powerful enough to manifest the scroll while I'm sealed in you. Second You're not the type we usually ally with, and third we already have a sage in the world. Simply put, it can't be done."

Shikamaru tilted his head to one side, his mind carefully going over everything the demon had said.

"How about a personal contract then?"

Eiji mulled that thought over in his head for a bit.

"It's... possible I suppose. You wouldn't be able to bring me a corporeal form since I'm already on this plane, but if you found me an avatar we could probably make it work."

"An avatar."

"Another wolf to..."

"HELL no."

Eiji pouted for a minute before sighing.

"Ya... I figured you wouldn't go for it... How about a blade?"

"A blade?"

"Sure. All the best Swords and whatnot seem a little intelligent right? I'll impress my mind and a bit of my spirit into a weapon for you. Since I'm sealed in you right now I'll be able to help you control it even after it's left your hand."

"Really?"

Eiji missed the skepticism in Shikamaru's voice

"You bet! If you do it properly you'll even be able to enhance the blade with my energy."

"And what would it take to do that?"

Despite himself Shikamaru was curious. It sounded almost too good to be true.

"A masterwork weapon of some kind with chakra pathways folded into the metal. A standard conductor won't work properly as the channels only go straight down the outer edge. You'd need a weapon that has a conductive material folded into it so tightly that it's nearly indistinguishable from the Base metal."

"If you are willing to give me that, then I'd say we've reached an accord."

The Grin on the demon's face was a frightening thing to behold, and it's voice took a hollow ringing quality as it replied

"**THE ****BARGAN**** IS ****STUCK. ****SO ****MOTE ****IT ****BE.****"**

"Wait!"

Shikamaru convulsively clutched his chest as pain raced out, white hot from a place just over his heart. He fell to his knees, tearing at his clothes, trying with all his might to get the... whatever it was out of his body.

"I... I changed..."

_**Too late**_

And he knew no more.

* * *

Tsunade stared in shock at the redhead who was sitting calmly at Naruto's kitchen table. She had obviously been crying recently, her hair was an absolute mess, and her clothes were at least a size to small for her frame, but she was still there.

"Um... hi?"

"Who..."

All of a sudden Tsunade snapped out of her shock and glared at the girl.

"Who are you, and how do you know what happened?"

The girl smiled nervously

"um... I don't really have a name Per-say but my title is 'Kyuubi-no-Yoko' and..."

Tsunade took a swing at her. It wasn't enough to kill the girl, but it was more than enough to knock her out for a while.

"Naruto. I don't know how she found out about the Kyuubi, but she's obviously not..."

Tsunade didn't get any further as she barely got her guard up in time to block the counterattack. She was glad she had subconsciously reinforce her arm with chakra too, because the return shot would have easily snapped her arm if she hadn't. As it was she was pushed back several inches and winced in pain a bit. That hit was going to bruise.

"You want to dance, let's dance!"

With that the redhead was on her like a whirling dervish. For the first minute or so it was all she could do to block and re-direct the attacks, but as her blood started pumping properly she started to give as good as she got. In next to no time Naruto's apartment was trashed (again), and when the two women finally broke apart for a breath they had drawn quite the audience.

"Like I said. Just a reflex test that got a little out of hand. No need to interfere just yet."

Glancing over, Tsunade noticed Naruto had managed to keep the ANBU from joining the fray, but he had been doing some very fast talking. The redhead hadn't dropped her guard, but neither was she attacking.

"Naruto-kun is there somewhere else Tsunade and I can finish this? I suspect I already owe you new furniture on top of everything."

Glancing around Tsunade frowned, wincing as she recalled that she had been the one using Naruto's furniture as throwing weapons. Slowly she straightened up.

"I believe that's an adequate test of your physical skills for now. Perhaps we should retire to my offices to finish our talk about your position as..." there was hardly a glitch in the sentence, and only Naruto and the Kyuubi caught it as Tsunade change what she had intended to say "... Naruto's apparent retainer."

The ANBU shared a glance, but a subtle shake of Tsunade's head kept them from manhandling the unknown girl. The Kyuubi, though nervous, nodded her agreement and finally dropped her guard, though she kept Naruto between her and the Hokage, wary of another sucker punch.

* * *

Hanabi's eyes Narrowed as she watched the procession out of the apartment complex. She had been stalking... She froze and immediately re-wrote the thought. She had been 'Trailing' And 'Information Gathering' gathering on Naruto for several days now, and was somewhat surprised at the slight tightness in her chest as she watched the redhead hanging from her... Target!

_Obviously anticipation... Obviously..._

Without a backward glance she started trailing the party. Revenge would be hers!

* * *

Yugito cocked her head slightly to one side as she watched the little blue haired Hyuuga stalking the blonde.

_Fan-girl? With his reputation?_

She shivered slightly. She'd had her own share of creepy stalkers, and could certainly empathize with the poor boy. She'd been here long enough... Almost too long truth be told. Sighing she stood and openly followed the procession. She didn't like what she was going to have to do, but the Easy ways were so incredibility unlikely to succeed that she felt it was the only real option she had left to complete her task.

_The things I do for my... I mean... The Raikage._

* * *

"You've got to admit that it's an outrageous story."

The Kyuubi sighed

"Believe me I know, What do you think it more probable though? What I told you? Or that some 'evil human' put a genjustu on me? Or maybe that I decided to drop an ELE on you because someone wants your city destroyed and can control a force of Nature though a bloodline of some kind?"

"Elly?"

Kyuubi glanced over toward where Naruto was leaning against the window

"Not 'Elly' an 'E L E'."

at his continued confused look she elaborated

"an Extinction Level Event. ELE get it?"

Naruto nodded and they both turned back to Tsunade

"anything you can do to prove this?"

"You mean outside of a turning into an eight foot tall talking fox and letting you count my tails?"

Tsunade's expression turned wry

"Preferably aside from that yes."

the Kyuubi shrugged

"there's no in-between stage. I'm a fox, or I'm a human. It's only in Naruto's head that I could go half way and stop."

Naruto was just opening his mouth to make a smart remark when the three were interrupted by a commotion outside the office.

"STOP I said! She's in a Meeting! You can't just..."

All three of them turned to look as the doors were kicked open by the blonde girl who was studiously ignoring the receptionist.

"Tsunade-hime? My name is Yugito. I'm a Jounin for Kumogakure and I have a message for you."

The room instantly went quiet, and the appearance of Five ANBU between her and their leader wasn't even slightly surprising, nor was the senbon held to the back of her neck. She did a remarkable job of ignoring them as she continued.

"I'm unarmed. I have information for you as a sign of my sincerity, and a message to deliver to one of your citizens."

Nobody moved for a moment

"Very well. Speak."

"Someone has been feeding Iwa information on your force sizes and troop deployments. The scroll with all the information we recovered from their spy is in my right breast pocket.

One of the ANBU moved and carefully extracted it, Yugito held as still as she possibly could while he was doing so.

"And who do you need to talk to?"

Yugito's mouth pulled up in a small smile as her eyes tracked across the redhead to her blonde target.

"Your Uncle says 'We need to talk' and extends you an invitation to visit Kumo at your earliest convenience."

Naruto's eyes widened as it sunk in that she was talking to him. He pointed at himself and Yugito nodded.

"Yes Naruto-kun, The Raikage Says 'Hi'"

She couldn't help but grin at the shocked expressions on everyone else's face.

* * *

Neji Frowned as he activated his Bloodline, it wasn't that what he was doing was in any way not allowed, but it would certainly be suspicious if someone were to stumbling on him this far from his clan compound at this time of the night. Sighing he settled himself on a grassy knoll and centered his thoughts before focusing his eyesight inward, Following the thread of foreign power that had become more and more pervasive lately. This was his fourth night straight trying to trace his new source of power, and as best he could tell, it was centered somewhere near the small of his back.

"Where are you... What are you? Why are you screwing up my Juuken? And how do I get... rid..."

Neji stopped. Something had been tickling the back of his mind for a few minutes now.

"Shit."

Carefully he extracted himself. It was dangerous to shut down his eyes quickly with the amount of chakra he'd built up in them while doing his dousing. As he did so he heard a voice asking...

"Out a little late aren't we?"

_Almost... Almost..._

"I'm a Genin of Konoha. I have no Curfew. I was just doing a... little..."

As his eyes returned to normal Neji scanned the Area, and was somewhat surprised to find only a Raven sitting on the branch opposite of him and staring at him intently. He was somewhat, but not completely surprised when its beak opened and it spoke in a rather melodious Baritone.

" A little?"

"Meditating."

"Searching for enlightenment are we?"

Neji didn't reply. He knew about summons of course, but there was something funny about this bird... odder than usual anyway.

"what are you?"

The bird threw back its head and 'Cawed' loudly several times

"Forward aren't we! And perceptive as well. I could have done worse."

"What do you mean you could have done worse?"

"For a Jailer. It's my energy you've been following. It's me You've been trying to find."

"How am I keeping you jailed? How are you feeding me energy?"

"Thus has it always been for the Human Sacrifice. Admittedly this seal is much more refined than the last one that contained me. It's much harder to manifest with this one. I probably wouldn't have managed it if you hadn't nearly killed yourself fighting that spider."

"So I am like Naruto? I am Jinchuuriki?"

"The blonde boy? Somewhat. This new seal of yours seems to vary depending on the needs of the jailer, and the abilities of the captured."

"And what do you want."

"The same thing you do. Freedom."

Neji's eyes narrowed.

"And what happens if you get your freedom?"

"I'll Raze this paltry city to the ground and feast on your desiccated corpses."

"Not the best argument to get me to release you."

"You couldn't if you wanted to, Not without cutting yourself open again."

"Again?"

"You don't remember?"

The Raven Gave Several loud 'Caw's again which Neji reasoned to be how it laughed.

"How Extraordinary. 'Tell them Hyuuga Taromaru sends his Regards.' You said. 'Not a bad way to go if it protects my brothers.' You claimed. Well the joke's on you Hyuuga! I repaired your pitiful body even as the seal reverted you! I won't pass so quietly no matter what tricks you ninja have figured out. My only regret was that I didn't manage to finish eviscerating you before you managed to complete your seal."

And suddenly it was eye to eye with him, barely three inches away, Reflexively Neji Lashed out, the spike of chakra dispersing the bird into a cloud of orange chakra that burned as it seeped back into his body. In his mind however he heard it's last message

_**I may have been forced to heal my own handiwork Hyuuga. But that is all you'll get from me. I don't like you. I will never like you, and you can't be rid of me. I'll be back Hyuuga... This is far from over.**_

And then the voice was gone. Were it not for the burning in his hand, and the occasional orange sparks bridging his fingertips, he'd have though he imagined it all.

_Taro...Maru? But... I'm Neji? Am I not?_

* * *

"Sage? Are you certain of this?"

The Sage of Mt. Myuboken serenely puffed His pipe as he contemplated the question posed to him By Gamabunta.

"There can be no doubt. The cosmos, Neigh, the very **Soul** of our world has spoken to me! Summon him Gama. Summon the boy."

Gamabunta nodded.

"I will fetch Ma and Pa. We can have the reverse summoning circle ready in..."

"No."

Gamabunta faltered.

"What?"

"No. Do not get your parents. Do not reverse summon him."

"But you just said..."

the sage cracked open an eye and gave 'the boss' toad a bleary (and truth be told rather drunken) grin.

"No, I told you to summon him. Cut your hand, form the long forgotten seals of their realm. Summon the boy."

Gamabunta Gaped.

"That's... that absurd! It's impossible! The Snake's summoner has been trying to become the equivalent of us for most of his adult life! There's no way that..."

"Boy... **DO**** IT!**"

The sage rarely spoke. The sage was neigh impossible to anger, and the sage never... Never... gave a direct command while using the power at his disposal... yet he just had, and the hills Rang like a struck gong with the power that reverberated in his voice.

Gamabunta trembled for a moment at the power contained in those two words, and as he glanced up he saw a sight he hadn't thought was possible...

The Sage was sober. Kami have mercy, The Sage was** Sober!**

* * *

**A/N:  
**Thank NaNoWriMo for the majority of this chapter. It was done in time but getting to to my beta (Thank you! Thank you! Thank You! to Lahmikhara By the way) and getting it back took a bit of time.

Loved it? Hated it? We missed a spelling on something? Feel Free to tell me about it.

~Manatheron~


End file.
